Becada
by Giselle Jay
Summary: Katniss quien asiste a la prestigiosa academia "La Pradera" está feliz por el naciente romance de su amiga Annie con Finnick Odair pero menos impresionada por Peeta Mellark el amigo de este, quien es un presumido. A Peeta tampoco parece gustarle Katniss pero ella asume que es por su falta de dinero. Sin duda es un idiota pomposo pero entonces ¿Por qué se siente tan atraída por él?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **No todas nos podemos dar el lujo de ser románticas"**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 1**

La prestigiosa academia femenina "La Pradera" es uno de los institutos más renombrados de todo el país y no solo por el excelente programa de estudios que ofrece sino también porque allí asisten las hijas de las familias más adineradas del distrito 12 y sus alrededores.

Por ello es universalmente reconocido el hecho de que cualquier chica soltera de los altos estándares de La Pradera debe ser candidata a tener una cita para el Baile de Graduación que es considerado el evento del año pues como en muchas escuelas de Panem esta es la catapulta de ingreso a la alta sociedad.

Basta con mirar el brillo de más de seis páginas que se dedica a la difusión del evento en el folleto de reclutamiento de la academia además de la cobertura anual realizada por _The Capitol Times_ en su sección _Sunday Style_ o la de _Vanity Fair_ o _Vogue_ entre otras revistas de moda para saber que se toman muy en serio el hecho de asistir al mismo vistiendo por supuesto prendas de diseñador y costosos accesorios. Esta es una especie de semana de la moda a la cual están cordialmente invitados todos los periodistas y fotógrafos de la nación.

Dicha tradición dio inicio en 1985, primer año en que La Pradera abrió sus puertas a señoritas de buena familia pues los fundadores vieron necesaria la creación de un evento que permitiera a sus estudiantes ingresar al mundo de élite de manera adecuada e incluso hoy en día aunque ya ninguna chica necesita ser presentada en sociedad, nadie rechaza la perfecta excusa para vestir caro y eclipsar a todo el mundo por poco menos que un fin de semana entero.

Durante la noche del viernes tiene lugar una recepción donde las parejas –Consistentes en chicas de La Pradera y en su mayoría chicos de la academia vecina "Los Vencedores"- se presentan. El sábado tiene lugar el evento principal y el domingo en la tarde se realiza un almuerzo donde los periodistas entrevistan a los estudiantes sobre la noche anterior, de allí la relevancia que le otorgan y vale aclarar que no asistir o hacerlo con una pareja inadecuada supone una vergüenza de la que difícilmente alguien podría recuperarse.

Imagínense el caos que se desato hace algunos años cuando una estudiante becada fue invitada por uno de los chicos más deseados de Los Vencedores logrando ser la portada de la sección de estilo de _The Capitol Times,_ hasta ese momento el resto de la comunidad había tolerado a los becados pero eso fue la gota de derramo el vaso haciendo que al siguiente semestre empezaran todo tipo de "novatadas" que no le permitían a ningún becado permanecer más de dos años en la academia antes de huir derrotado.

No obstante la administración se mostró implacable respecto a la importancia de la diversificación en los estudiantes –Entendiendo por diversificación a alumnos de padres no millonarios- puesto que los becados o "casos de caridad" como eran llamados habitualmente ayudaban a impulsar el historial académico y el programa de música de la institución.

Teniendo en cuenta las oportunidades y la calidad de la educación, los becados aguantaban el comportamiento de los hijos consentidos de algún millonario lo mejor que podían, había un precio a pagar por recibir los mejores profesores, recursos y conexiones. Ese precio –Burlas, bromas de mal gusto y humillaciones de todo tipo- se volvía habitual rápidamente.

Sin embargo no es fácil, solo le tomo a una chica nueva becada dos días para echarse a llorar. Afortunadamente estaba sola en su habitación y no hubo testigos de aquello pero igual sucedió, yo lo se debido a que era mi habitación y mis lágrimas. Yo, Katniss Everdeen era una estudiante becada.

Un caso de caridad, era uno de ellos.

Había un blanco gigante en mi espalda.

Y tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar ser golpeada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, bueno técnicamente no es mía pero me tomé el trabajo de adaptarla porque como verán es una de mis favoritas y me pareció fantástico poder poner a mí (nuestra) pareja favorita en ella. ¡Espero que la disfruten!

Pd: Gracias por los reviews que dejaron en el epílogo de Distrito 12… ¡Los amé!

Besos…

Giselle


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Cuanto más conozco el mundo más me desagrada y el tiempo confirma mi creencia en la inconsistencia del carácter humano y en lo poco que se puede uno fiar de las apariencias de bondad o inteligencia"**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 2**

Desde el preciso momento en que abordaba el tren que de La Veta conducía al distrito, mi estómago empezaba a doler y me hacía pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. La primera vez que lo había tomado las mariposas revoloteaban en mi interior por la emoción y ahora que sabía a lo que me enfrentaba esas mariposas se habían convertido en víboras.

Una mínima parte de mi estaba impresionada de que hubiera conseguido aguantar mi primer semestre en La Pradera pues mis excelentes calificaciones no me prepararon para el frio y mojado saludo que me tenían algunas chicas de mi piso a las que les pareció una excelente idea darme la bienvenida arrojándome en la cara un batido de fresa camino a la orientación. Lógicamente eso hizo que llegara tarde y cuando la maestra indagó por mi excusa le dije que me había perdido, podía escuchar por lo bajo las risas de quienes seguramente estaban implicadas en la novatada.

El resto de las cosas que me hicieron fueron más sutiles: reemplazar mi shampoo por loción removedora de cabello –Afortunadamente lo olí antes de que causara un daño real-, alterar mi máquina de afeitar lo cual me hizo obtener un feo corte en una pierna, poner laxantes en mi limonada… En fin, la lista era interminable.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente tratando de bloquear mi primera semana de clases pues me había dicho a mí misma que trataría de volver de vacaciones con una actitud más positiva –Ya sabía a quién evitar lo cual era prácticamente a todo el mundo exceptuando a Annie mi compañera de cuarto y a otro caso de caridad de nuestra clase, Madge-

En cuanto a lo académico me iba excelente, ya me había establecido como la mejor pianista del campus lo cual era magnifico pues tenía una beca de música además de un trabajo que me permitía interactuar con personas normales mientras ganaba dinero.

Y estaba Maysilee Donner, mi maestra de piano. Ella era una de las más prestigiosas maestras de piano de todo Panem y pertenecía al consejo administrativo de incontables escuelas de música en toda la nación sin mencionar que tenía la reputación de introducir a sus alumnos en los mejores programas después de la graduación. Ella era la razón por la que había venido a La Pradera exponiéndome a sufrir todo lo que significaba ser una becada.

Me aferre al álbum de recortes que mis amigos de casa me habían regalado en navidad. Pasando página tras página podía recrear memorias de mi vida anterior, una en la cual estaba rodeada de afecto y de tradiciones en las que yo también era importante, jamás me había cuestionado mi lugar en el mundo hasta ahora cuando me encontraba lejos de todo aquello que conocía y que apreciaba; así fue como llegue al final, las páginas llenas de programas de mis recitales y conciertos a lo largo de los años además de fotos de mis amigos reunidos para celebrar.

En la última página habían colocado el programa de un concierto de Alma Coin, la pianista clásica que más admiraba y que era mi ejemplo a seguir, junto con una nota de todos:

" _ **Para la siguiente Alma Coin, te extrañamos pero sabemos que vas a ser grande. No nos olvides cuando estés tocando en el Teatro Histórico del Capitolio"**_

Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas pues aunque no olvidaba a mis amigos, de vez en cuando dejaba de recordar lo que era sentir el apoyo de alguien, cerré los ojos tratando de aferrarme al recuerdo y llenándome de valor para enfrentar lo que se avecinaba, es sorprendente como unas pocas semanas fuera del campus logran darte un falso sentimiento de seguridad pero ya no había tiempo para llorar.

Yo ya era más sabia y más inteligente así que logré alzar mi barrera emocional y permitir que me cubriera para no dejar traspasar a nadie y evitar que sus bromas infantiles me lastimaran pero aun así había una persona que siempre me desarmaba al llegar al campus.

-¡Kat! Annie me saludo mientras entraba en nuestra habitación. De vez en cuando yo visitaba su casa en la parte norte del distrito y ella algunas veces había venido a fiestas con mis amigos en La Veta impresionando a algunos por su buen corazón. Sabía que alguien en el cielo debía estar cuidándome al habérmela dado como compañera de cuarto.

Y luego de ponernos al día dimos inicio al trabajo…

–Así que hay que tomar una importante decisión –Se acercó a su armario y saco tres vestidos de coctel- ¿Qué vamos a usar esta noche?

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Había olvidado el evento de bienvenida a los chicos de Los Vencedores del cual por supuesto La Pradera era anfitrión. La finalidad del mismo era recibir a los estudiantes que regresaban de cursar su último semestre en el Capitolio pero yo tenía la sensación de que era el inicio de la temporada de cacería de una cita para el Baile de Graduación.

-Me prometiste que irías. Me recordó Annie.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Trate de sonar optimista pero Annie tenía el poder de ver a través de mí.

-Ven, pruébate este. -Annie me entrego un hermoso vestido negro. Cada vez que teníamos un evento formal me veía en la obligación de pedirle ropa prestada lo cual era a menudo pues teníamos un montón de eventos formales.

Estaba de pie en nuestra habitación, medio desnuda cuando la hermana menor de Annie, Johanna irrumpió a través de la puerta, ella no era de las que tocara o se anunciara de alguna forma adecuada y mientras yo acababa de subirme el cierre del vestido la vi sentarse en mi cama y declarar: -¿Eso es lo que vas a usar?

-¡Johanna! –La regañó Annie- Creo que Kat luce fabulosa.

-Claro que sí, este es tu vestido. Sonreí

-Oh, cierto, lo lamento Katniss. Es solo que Annie puede prestarte toda su ropa pero no necesariamente te va a quedar bien…

-¡Johanna! –Annie le arrojo un cojín a la cara- Necesitas ser más amable especialmente ahora que…

Annie dejo incompleta la frase pero tanto Johanna como yo sabíamos lo que estaba pensando. Recientemente el padre de ambas había perdido su empleo por la fusión de su compañía con una multinacional. No era gran cosa pues la compensación económica que había recibido no representaba un gran problema, sin embargo se había corrido la voz en el campus y al parecer era como si Annie y Johanna hubieran vuelto de vacaciones con alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Mientras Annie y yo acabábamos de prepararnos Johanna empezó a quejarse: -No es justo ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo con ustedes? ¿Por lo menos podría ir de compras contigo para el Baile de Graduación?

Annie se sonrojó –Calma, nadie me lo ha pedido.

-Aún. Respondió Johanna

-El evento de hoy es solo una oportunidad para ponernos al día.

-Sí, especialmente con cierta persona regresando del Capitolio –Johanna se puso de pie en mi cama y en un gesto ridículo puso las manos en su corazón- ¡Oh Finnick Odair, como te he extrañado!-se dejó caer con un suspiro exagerado.

-Eso es todo -Annie empezó a sacar a Johanna de la habitación- Fuera, tenemos que terminar de prepararnos –Y acto seguido la vi muy nerviosa ajustándose la pulsera-

Finnick Odair había pasado el semestre anterior estudiando en el Capitolio. Antes de que se marchara él y Annie habían empezado a acercarse. Por lo que ella me había contado no había pasado nada entre ellos pero yo sospechaba que había algo allí pues Annie normalmente mantenía sus sentimientos en secreto y la llegada de Finnick la hacía lucir evidentemente emocionada.

-¡Oh Finnick Odair, como te he extrañado! –Annie imitó a Johanna riendo pero entonces sintió que era demasiado, se examinó en el espejo y añadió –Supongo que no tengo razones para estar esperanzada, probablemente debe haber intercambiado mails con un montón de chicas el semestre pasado.

Una de las mejores cosas de Annie además de su buen corazón era que no tenía idea de lo hermosa que era; estaba completamente despojada de vanidad.

-Solo me emociona la idea de verlo de nuevo –Continuó- Imagino que tendrá a cientos de chicas haciendo fila para ir con él al Baile de Graduación.

-Eres una tonta Annie ¡En serio! Si Finnick Odair es la mitad del chico que me describiste sería un idiota si no te pide ir al baile con él. Annie me había prometido que Finnick era diferente al resto de chicos que asisten a Los Vencedores.

Hablar con alguno de ellos era como ser colocado en un juicio condenatorio sin esperanzas de salir libre de algún pequeño daño en tu autoestima. La primera vez que conocí a un chico de Los Vencedores las primeras palabras que dijo fueron: -¿En qué fondo de inversión tienes tu dinero? –Y cuando le conté a otro que tocaba el piano respondió- ¿Eso cuánto dinero representa? Un tercero mantuvo sus ojos en mi pecho todo el tiempo mientras hablamos y luego los posó en el pecho de otra chica. Por el bien de Annie rezaba porque estuviera en lo cierto respecto a Finnick.

Annie sonrió y me tomo por el codo –Eres demasiado amable Katniss, solo prométeme que tratarás de disfrutar esta noche, te divertirás, lo prometo.

Quería de verdad poder creer en la posibilidad de ser aceptada entre mis compañeros o por lo menos de ser tratada como una persona normal pero después de mi último semestre aquí no deseaba ser amiga de la mayoría de chicas de la academia y es que ¿Cómo podría ser amiga de las mismas personas que disfrutaban torturándome? Yo lo sabía bien, debía esforzarme por tener una noche sin incidentes, mi armadura estaba preparada y yo estaba lista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido hasta ahora? Pobre Kat, le han dado duro y aún no apareció Peeta pero no se preocupen, no tardará… Quiero enviar un saludo a **dannavlo14** , **samantha136** , **Casandra D´ Everlak** y **abimedina**. Espero que "Becada" las mantenga entretenidas. Ahora los reviews.

 **Laura** : ¡Mi querida española! Es maravilloso que siguas aquí, ¿Qué opinas del cap?

 **Abimedina:** Que bueno que te gustó y ¿Qué tal este capítulo?

 **Erika** : A mi me encantó la historia original cuando la leí así que pensé que era perfecta para los amantes trágicos. !Ya te extrañaba!

Besos,

Giselle.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Siempre se aprecia mucho el poder de hacer cualquier cosa con rapidez y no se presta atención a la imperfección con que se hace."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **Para mi amiga Ana Karen de Ecuador…**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Llegamos al campus que estaba totalmente decorado con pequeñas luces blancas que brillaban desde las ventanas hasta el suelo en candelabros de cristal, aun después de tanto tiempo no lograba acostumbrarme a los enormes edificios de aquí pues en mi antiguo instituto todo era más sencillo entre bloques de cemento y luces fluorescentes, nada comparable al caoba y los vidrios de colores.

-Que hermoso es esto y eso que es solo una recepción… -Annie me recordó a lo que veníamos mientras exploraba la multitud en busca de Finnick- ¿Puedes imaginar lo que harán para la fiesta de graduación? –Preguntó.

Había escuchado hablar sobre el Baile de Graduación aunque trataba de no pensar en eso pues estaba segura que no habría manera de que asistiera. La mayoría de alumnos de Los Vencedores no soportaban verme y mucho menos hablar conmigo y las normas del baile eran estrictamente aplicadas a la clase alta. La mayoría de estudiantes de esta "recepción" iban vestidos muy elegantemente como si estuvieran ya en el baile, si esto es vestir informal no imagino lo que significa formal.

Annie se acercó a una chica de cabello rubio recogido en un elaborado peinado, llevaba diamantes, ¡Diamantes reales! Brillando en sus orejas y en su muñeca.

-Annie, querida –Susurro un saludo que sonó a mera formalidad-

-Hola Delly, bienvenida de nuevo ¿Ya te has instalado?

-Fabulosamente, lo siento, no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día contigo desde que regrese del Capitolio. Las cosas han estado muy agitadas –Delly empezó a observarme de arriba abajo- ¿Y ella es?

Annie puso un brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-Esta es Katniss Everdeen. Empezó el semestre pasado.

-¿Everdeen? Me temo que no conozco a tu familia ¿A dónde van en vacaciones?

Las preguntas. "Estas preguntas" siempre son el comienzo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que indagara acerca de lo que hace mi familia para ganarse la vida o si tenemos una casa en la playa para que mi verdadera identidad fuera revelada.

-LV

Los ojos de Delly se agrandaron

-¿Disculpa?

-La Veta, un poco alejada de distrito. ¿Sabes? Soy una chica becada así que no suelo hacer demasiados viajes –Decidí acabar pronto con esto-

-Oh –Delly arrugo su nariz como si pudiera oler la falta de dinero- De todos modos Annie, es adorable verte. Hay que ponernos al día pronto.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Annie y se volvió sin mirarme.

-Esa es la hermana melliza de Finnick –Susurró Annie en mi oído

-¿Esa es Delly Odair? –Trate de no hacer alboroto- Annie cuestionaré seriamente tus gustos respecto a los hombres.

Annie hizo una mueca.

-Finnick no es para nada como ella. Son muy cercanos y le importa lo que piensa… pero Finnick… él es… -Annie enrojeció- Está justo ahí.

Seguí su mirada hacia dos chicos que acababan de entrar en la sala.

-¿Cuál es?

-El de la derecha.

Los dos chicos no podían lucir más diferentes. El de la derecha, Finnick caminaba por la habitación con una enorme sonrisa y saludando a todo el mundo. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio de Delly pero sus ojos verde mar brillaban con energía positiva. Todos parecían felices de verlo y él a su vez demostraba estar emocionado de haber regresado.

El otro chico era más difícil de descifrar. Era alto con cabello rubio ceniza y una mirada azul de eterno desdén grabada en su rostro. Podría haberse visto guapo si no hubiera estado mirando como si algo le doliera.

-¿Quién es el chico que esta con él? -Le pregunté. Annie alejó su mirada de Finnick por un momento y respondió –Peeta Mellark.

-¿Hay algo malo con él?

Annie se encogió de hombros.

-Tiene el aspecto de estar un poco molesto. Peeta puede a veces ser demasiado serio pero en el fondo es divertido, si tienes la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Tenía la sensación de que no había muchas personas por aquí esta noche a quienes tuviera la oportunidad de conocer y estaba bastante segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

-¡Annie! –Finnick se dirigió directamente a ella- ¡Justamente la persona que estaba deseando ver!

Estrecho los brazos a su alrededor y la abrazo con fuerza.

Annie se quedó sin habla y su cabello largo no era capaz de disimular su rostro sonrojado. Finnick sonriendo de oreja a oreja se volvió hacia mí.

-Hola, no creo que nos hayamos conocido soy Finnick Odair.

-Katniss Everdeen. Estrecho mi mano y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Un placer conocerte al fin Kat. Annie me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, dice que eres extraordinaria.

Eso es debido a que Annie es un ángel, no podía decir nada malo de nadie y créanme, había tratado de obligarla a hacerlo.

Finnick se volvió hacia su amigo silencioso, quien había estado mirando alrededor. -Peeta ven aquí y saluda a Annie y a su amiga Kat.

Peeta se acercó y le dio a Annie un beso rápido en la mejilla. Luego se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos color cielo chocando con los míos.

-Hola –Dijo estrechando mi mano a la vez que me daba una sonrisa curiosa.

-Hola –Le contesté un poco nerviosa por su expresión. Podría haber estado juzgándome y haciéndose ideas sobre mi o podría haber estado tramando alguna forma de arrojarme a la fuente de afuera. Abrió la boca para decir algo más pero lo pensó mejor y simplemente se alejó. Finnick se echó a reír por eso.

-¡No creo que Peeta se haya recuperado totalmente del viaje! Kat, es realmente genial conocerte pero ¿Te importaría si me llevo a Annie para un baile?

El viaje parecía ser lo último que estaba incomodando a Peeta pero Finnick y Annie estaban tan ansiosos por estar en los brazos del otro en la pista de baile que difícilmente se podía prolongar la conversación. En cuanto empezaron a bailar me dirigí sin rumbo en la habitación tratando de encontrar a Madge, mi otra única amiga en el campus. Me abrí paso entre conversaciones sobre regalos y fiestas opulentas, viajes exóticos y todo tipo de temas de los que no podría participar, después de unos minutos me di por vencida y me dirigí a la mesa de bebidas con el fin de servirme un refresco.

-Parece que no puedes mantenerte alejada de tu trabajo ¿eh? –Glimmer Mason, hija de un magnate del petróleo me hablaba- Mi papá también es así, salvo que él dirige una corporación multimillonaria. No piensa en servir café como una carrera.

Comentarios como estos simplemente rebotan en mi escudo, en verdad ni siquiera entiendo bien lo que es un fondo monetario, solo sé que poseer uno hace que actúes como idiota. Siempre he encontrado consuelo en el hecho de que soy realmente más inteligente que la mayoría de mi clase y que si bien no lo he conseguido desde mi cuna, había hecho mi camino gracias a mi propio talento, después de todo el dinero puede comprar lo que sea menos las virtudes.

Me giré y le sonreí amablemente.

-Supongo que tu padre es de las personas que dice "venti half-caf, latte flaco" lo que no es demasiado impresionante aunque algunos al pronunciarlo crean que suena glamoroso cuando en realidad solo estas pidiendo un café descafeinado con leche descremada pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte?

Glimmer tomo una taza de café desechado y sonrió maliciosamente mientras lo vertía sobre mi vestido.

-¡Oops! Dijo mientras se alejaba sonriendo.

Mis muslos empezaron a arder por el líquido aún caliente. Trate de no llamar demasiado la atención mientras me alejaba para tomar unas servilletas.

-¿Estás bien? Una mano sujetó mi brazo e instintivamente me aparté.

Era Peeta Mellark.

-Si claro, no te preocupes -Dije- Estupenda fiesta…

Me fui hacia la esquina para tratar de hacer algo por el vestido de Annie, lo último que necesitaba era ir al baño de chicas pues sabía que esa era una trampa fácil. Otra de mis lecciones aprendidas el semestre pasado.

-Toma. –Peeta se acercó y me entregó una servilleta empapada en soda.

-Gracias. –Tuve que poner mi brazo con indiferencia sobre el vestido intentando cubrir mis piernas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que esta es una fiesta maravillosa –Se inclinó un poco hacia mí para susurrarme- Odio estas cosas. Finnick tuvo que arrastrarme literalmente.

-Supongo que eso es algo que Annie y él tienen en común… Su poder de persuasión.

-Y nosotros a pesar de nuestro buen juicio nos dejamos convencer. Lo vi sonreír.

-Si bueno, supongo que tenemos esa única cosa en común.

Peeta parecía perplejo

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no tenemos nada más en común?

Dejé escapar una risita. Había olvidado que Peeta aún no sabía nada de mi… y mi situación. Peeta volvió su atención a la cuestión de mi vestido en ruinas.

-¿Está saliendo?

Negué con la cabeza mientras que observaba que el vestido negro tenía una ligera capa de gasa que se estaba poniendo costrosa por el café.

-Annie va a odiarme –Dije suspirando.

Peeta estaba notablemente confundido

-¿Por qué Annie te va a odiar?

-Este vestido es suyo. Yo nunca podría tener un vestido como este pero tal vez después de esto me deje quedarme en mi habitación en lugar de tratar de convertir al patito en cisne con algunas plumas prestadas.

-Oh. –Algo había empezado a registrarse en el rostro de Peeta. Su mirada divertida había sido reemplazada por una lenta comprensión de lo que estaba pasando. Me irritaba que parecía querer ayudar y estar genuinamente preocupado por mi… hasta que se enteró de mi profundo y oscuro secreto.

-Sí, soy una estudiante becada.

Peeta hizo una mueca al oírme pronunciar la palabra beca. Parecía como si la mera mención de los casos de caridad le produjera un ataque de migraña.

-Ya veo. –Hizo un gesto de nuevo a la mancha de café- Bien, buena suerte con eso. –Luego se fue tan súbitamente como llegó.

Me quede allí sola con las manos llenas de servilletas empapadas de café. No debía haberme sorprendido su reacción cuando se enterara de la verdad, eso simplemente fue un recordatorio de que nada en el universo había cambiado, era quien era y debía sentirme afortunada de tener a mi lado unas pocas personas que me valoraban de verdad.

Me fui en dirección a la salida pues ya había tenido suficiente de esta noche cuando una voz a mi espalda me detuvo.

-Hola Katniss. Me detuve en seco, definitivamente mi noche no mejoraría.

-Hola Gale.

Gale Hawthorne era uno de los pocos estudiantes de Los Vencedores que quería hablar conmigo. Al principio creí que se debía a que era más maduro que el resto de chicos de su clase pues su familia venia de una larga lista de congresistas, sin embargo luego me di cuenta de que su amistad hacia mí se debía a que era por poco la persona más aburrida del planeta y solo algunos soportaban una conversación con él. No me sorprendía que nadie me echara una mano cuando estaba atrapada en una discusión de más de una hora sobre educación pero ¿Podía ser una discusión si solo uno de los dos hablaba? Para el momento en que terminó se vio tan sorprendido como yo de que aun estuviera escuchándolo y desde entonces trata de ubicarme en cada evento social que tenemos en común.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –Preguntó

-Bien ¿Y las tuyas?

-Fabuloso, estuvimos en nuestra casa de playa en el distrito 4, la temperatura era exageradamente alta pero propicia para disfrutar del mar y todos sus atractivos aunque yo personalmente prefiero el aire fresco, aunque en esta época del año que más se puede pedir. -Se sacudió una pelusa de su chaqueta. Gale era un chico muy guapo aunque era difícil verlo cuando se vestía 30 años mayor a lo que era sin contar que cuando hablaba daba más la impresión de ser un profesor que un chico, le encantaban las palabras adornadas y los discursos extensos, en fin… -¿Dónde pasaste la navidad?

-En casa.

Me miro confundido.

-No fui a ninguna parte, pase el tiempo con mi familia.

-Eso es muy bueno. –Mire a mí alrededor esperando que Annie pudiera salvarme pero la observe muy entretenida con Finnick así que no había escapatoria.

-¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta? –Pregunto Gale

-Para ser honesta…

-Creo que el personal hizo un trabajo fantástico en la decoración. Las luces blancas son muy necesarias en las festividades y me recuerdan a viejos tiempos en mi escuela del Capitolio donde las ventanas…

-¡Gale! –Lo interrumpí pues si no lo hacía jamás podría marcharme- Mi vestido se manchó de café y en verdad necesito llegar a mi habitación.

-Oh, lo lamento, ya sabes que lo mejor para que las manchas de café salgan es dejar la tela en remojo con agua caliente toda la noche. Mi niñera lo decía y déjame que te cuente que tipo de manchas sacaba en aquel tiempo cuando mis hermanos y yo…

-Gale, tengo que irme. –Ni siquiera espere a que me dijera adiós. No me agradaba ser grosera con una persona que siempre era amable conmigo pero ya me sentía demasiado mal esta noche y mi única alternativa era escapar.

Estaba a pocos metros de la salida cuando vi nada menos que a Peeta mirando su reloj y antes de que pudiera verme me escondí tras de una columna tratando de averiguar otra manera de salir de allí. Mientras tanto Finnick se acercaba a hablar con su amigo bloqueando cualquier vía de escape que me quedara.

-Peeta ¿No es fantástico estar de vuelta? –Escuché decir a Finnick- Ha sido genial nuestra bienvenida después de estos lúgubres meses en el Capitolio.

-Casi –Dijo Peeta secamente- Estoy empezando a pensar que debí quedarme allí. Estar de vuelta ha sido peor de lo que pensaba, no sé porque deje que me arrastraras a esta cosa, las chicas de aquí no hacen más que botar la baba al hablar de la fiesta de graduación y ahí estaba yo estúpidamente pensando que las jóvenes de La pradera podían tener clase. Tonto de mí.

Finnick se echó a reír.

-¿De que estas hablando? Definitivamente toda esa lluvia capitolista te empañó el humor. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi hermana… o de Annie? ¿Y qué hay de la amiga de Annie, Kat? Deberías bailar con ella.

Peeta bufó.

-No lo creo ¿Sabías que es una estudiante becada?

-¿Y? –Hubo una pausa silenciosa- Peeta no todas las personas…

-¿Eres tan ingenuo para pensar que la primera persona a la que me gustaría recibir con los brazos abiertos en el campus es a una estudiante becada? ¿En serio Finn? Me fui al Capitolio para huir…

Una ráfaga de chicas yendo hacia el baño bloqueó la vista de mi escondite por un segundo y aproveché para moverme de allí. No podía seguir escuchando aquello así que me quedé en el extremo de la sala hasta que Peeta Mellark se marchó y la salida estaba despejada. No podía creer que odiara tanto a la gente pobre, tonta de mi por pensar incluso en ese breve momento en que me estaba ayudando, que él era diferente a todas las personas de por aquí.

Él era igual. Todos eran iguales.

Yo era la única diferente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal la entrada triunfal de Peeta? ¿Será que Kat tiene razón en que es un idiota pomposo? Lo que sí sabemos es que le dio una mala primera impresión ¿Y qué me dicen de Finnick? ¿O de Gale? Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo.

 **KatheMQ:** ¡Gracias nueva lectora! Sí que son odiosas, ¿Viste a Glimmer y a Delly? Espero que sigas con nosotros…

 **Erika:** ¡Gracias nena! Estoy muy feliz por el éxito que tuvo Distrito 12 pues era mi primer fic sin contar con que de mi propia autoría. Qué bueno que estas enganchada con la historia ¿Qué tal la aparición de Peeta? Que mal, parece ser uno de ellos…

 **Laura:** Jejejeje siii… extrañaba tus divertidos comentarios jejejejeje… Ya viste que Finnick es un amor y Peeta… Mmmm solo digamos que no tuvo un buen comienzo con Kat… ojalá lo arregle pronto.

Un abrazo,

Giselle.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Sólo estoy dispuesta a actuar de la manera más acorde, en mi opinión, con mi futura felicidad, sin tener en cuenta lo que usted o cualquier otra persona igualmente ajena a mí, piense**_ **."**

 **O.P.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

Annie abrió lentamente la puerta y me encontró terminando de sacar mis cosas.

-Kat ¿A dónde fuiste? –Me preguntó- ¿Estas bien? Estaba preocupada por ti.

-Lo siento Annie, vertí café en tu vestido, en realidad Glimmer Mason vertió café en tu vestido o más exactamente, Glimmer quería verterme el café en mí y tu vestido se atravesó. Tal como quieras verlo, tuve una noche muy mala.

-Ni siquiera te preocupes por el vestido.

-Si en la lavandería no logran arreglarlo, voy a pagártelo.

Annie se sentó en mi cama.

-De verdad no me importa el vestido. Me preocupo por ti ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. No me daban ganas de hablarle sobre Peeta pues estaba segura que su noche había sido contraria a la mía. Su rostro estaba radiante.

-Voy a estar mucho mejor una vez que me cuentes lo que paso entre Finnick y tu –Le dije.

El brillo se convirtió en una llama.

-¡Fue increíble! Pasamos toda la noche juntos. Él quería escuchar cada detalle sobre mis vacaciones y ni siquiera se espantó cuando le conté sobre el asunto de mi padre y realmente… quiere que todos nos reunamos pronto.

-¿Todos nosotros?

-Kat, realmente quiero que conozcas a Finnick.

-Debo aceptar que me parece un buen chico.

-Además podrías considerar pescar a Peeta…

Una risa escapo de mi garganta.

-¿Peeta? Annie sé que solo ves lo bueno en las personas pero en serio, ese tipo solo piensa en sí mismo, además le oí decirle a Finnick que básicamente se fue al Capitolio para alejarse de las chicas becadas.

-Oh vamos Kat, no seas exagerada.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Estoy segura de que malinterpretaste lo que escuchaste.

-¿Cómo puedo malinterpretar "Me fui lejos porque soy un idiota presuntuoso que no puede estar en la presencia de alguien que no tiene un fondo monetario"?

Annie se echó a reír.

-Bueno, si dijo eso…

-Bueno, yo podría estar parafraseando un poco pero te juro que estoy más que dispuesta a conocer a Finnick. De hecho lo espero con ansias pero no hago promesas en lo que se refiere a Peeta Mellark a menos que alguien me pueda prometer que nunca tendré que volver a verlo.

Al día siguiente encontré a Madge tras de una pila de libros en nuestra sala común. -¿Qué paso con eso de no abandonar a ningún amigo en tiempo de guerra? –Tire mi mochila en la silla que estaba a su lado y ella alzó la vista de su libro.

-Lo lamento, tuve toda la intención de ir pero la idea de una noche tranquila en mi habitación era muy irresistible. –Contempló los libros a su alrededor- Quería ponerme al día con la lectura porque… bueno ya sabes…

Claro que lo sabía. Madge y yo nos encontrábamos en periodo de prueba permanente, ella tenía una beca académica así que su promedio no podía se menos de B, a mí que tenía tanto una beca académica como una de música menos se me permitía tener un promedio por debajo de B además de que debía ensayar a diario con la maestra Donner que era la única cosa que esperaba con impaciencia.

A pesar de que yo solo había dado un concierto hasta el momento, me había forjado una reputación como la mejor estudiante de música de la academia. Desde que La Pradera pasó a ser una escuela privada se enorgullecía a si misma por sus programas de música, baile y pintura además de que sin duda era un lugar excelente para que los músicos pudieran jubilarse con un magnifico sueldo enseñando a jovencitas ricas. La señorita Donner parecía disfrutar el hecho de por fin poder contar con una estudiante que buscara un reto y le hiciera frente a las sonatas difíciles pero eso para mí significaba estudiar más, practicar más y trabajar duro, lo que no me dejaba tiempo para nada más.

-Bueno créeme –Le aseguré a Madge- No te perdiste de mucho –Le transmití los eventos de la noche- Pero llegué a la conclusión de que al menos Annie es feliz. Ambos parecen flechados.

Madge sonrió –Eso es genial y ¿Qué dice la gente sobre el baile?

-Nadie me dijo nada sobre la fiesta de graduación pero por supuesto eso no es nuevo pues nadie me dijo nada acerca de todo lo demás tampoco.

-De acuerdo. Bueno espero que Annie le pregunte sobre el baile pronto. ¿Puedes imaginar algo más terrible que pasarte todo un semestre pensando en un chico y que al final no te pida ir al baile con él?

-Madge, somos estudiantes becadas. Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores que esas y en el gran esquema de la realidad, ir al baile para nosotras es tan importante como las estampillas del almuerzo para los chicos de Los Vencedores.

-Kat ¿No quieres ir al baile? –Parecía una pregunta muy fácil de responder pero para mí no lo era ¿Quería ir a la graduación? Por supuesto que quería.

Cuando era niña solía recortar hermosos vestidos de revistas imaginando que eran creaciones salidas de un cuento de hadas pero eso no me iba a suceder porque en mi fantasía del baile perfecto no solo tenía un lindo vestido sino también al chico perfecto. Mire a Madge mi compañera en la pobreza…

-Ojalá fuera así de simple. Le dije

Deseaba muchísimas cosas sencillas pero ellas no eran parte de mi realidad. En la vida real era una chica becada que iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo en el cual solo le pagaban si se movía. Los domingos en "Sae´s Coffeshop" siempre eran ajetreados. Los estudiantes de Los Vencedores y La Pradera necesitaban su dosis de cafeína para terminar sus estudios de toda la semana, yo no estaba segura de lo que encontraría después de las vacaciones pero cuando llegue estuve al frente de un manicomio de estudiantes así que me coloque mi delantal rojo alrededor de la cintura y me puse tras del mostrador.

-Justo a tiempo –Wiress, mi compañera de trabajo lucia nerviosa- Estoy rodeada por chicos de tu clase.

Wiress Hill era una estudiante de un instituto público y a menudo se burlaba de mí por pertenecer a la misma escuela que los chicos ricos pero en este caso los elitistas estaban haciendo fila. Le asegure que si yo fuera como ellos estaría del otro lado del mostrador y no junto a ella.

No es que tuviéramos tanto tiempo para hablar pues me pase el resto del tiempo humeando lattes, glaseando moccas y tratando de mantener el ritmo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –Le pregunté al siguiente cliente que había dado la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. Cuando se volvió hacia mí me horrorice al descubrir que era Peeta. Él lucía bastante perplejo al verme.

-¿Trabajas aquí? –Preguntó sonando como si hubiera entrado en la habitación de un hotel y me hubiera descubierto cambiando las sábanas.

Mire mi delantal de "Sae´s Coffeshop" y tire de la visera.

-No, yo pensaba que esto era una fiesta de disfraces ¡tonta de mí! Pero ya que estoy aquí pensé que podría servir café…

Ni siquiera forzó una sonrisa. –De acuerdo, bueno creo que voy a tomar un café grande negro y por favor no te dañes a ti misma –La comisura de su boca se alzó un poco.

-Sí, estoy segura de que disfrutarías de eso.

Peeta frunció el ceño y tartamudeo un poco. –No… no… yo solo quería decir… después del derrame de ayer por la noche… tu probablemente… no importa.

Le di la espalda y cogí su taza de café lo más deprisa posible para dársela.

-Aquí tienes. –Dije al fin. Me entrego un billete de 20 dólares y comenzó a alejarse.

-Tu cambio. –Le dije después.

Se dio vuelta y sonrió fríamente. –No, está bien.

-Tu cambio. –Le dije más fuerte y tendí mi mano con su dinero.

-Kat. –Jadeó Wiress.

Peeta titubeó y luego tomó el dinero de mi mano.

-¿Estás loca? –Dijo Wiress luego de que Peeta saliera por la puerta- ¡Esa era una propina de 17 dólares!

Yo no estaba loca. No quería que Peeta me estereotipara en cualquier categoría que pudiera definir el tipo de chica que pensaba que yo era. A pesar de lo que él pudiera haber estado pensado mi integridad no estaba en venta.

-¡Estás de vuelta! –Annie se levantó de su mesa cuando entré en la habitación- Adivina que…

Me quite los zapatos y empecé a frotarme los pies. -¿Tiene algo que ver con el señor Odair?

-¡Si, nos invitó a ambas a la cabaña de ski que su familia posee en el distrito 2 el fin de semana que viene! –Su voz era dos octavas más alta de lo normal.

-¡Eso es grandioso!

Annie se sentó a mi lado. –Entonces ¿Iras? ¿Cambiaras tu horario de trabajo y todo eso?

Le había prometido a Annie que haría un esfuerzo con Finnick y sabía que no me podía echar para atrás.

-Claro que iré pero no sobra advertirte que nada de ski para mí.

-No tienes que esquiar, puedes beber chocolate caliente mientras estudias además… Finnick dijo que su familia tiene un piano de cola Steinway en su casa así que puedes pasar el fin de semana practicando…

Tengo que admitir que eso sonaba divertido – ¡Suena genial!

-¡Maravilloso! Te va a encantar Finnick y honestamente Delly y Peeta no son tan malos como parecen.

Refunfuñe. –Espera ¿Ellos van a ir también?

-Claro que sí. Yo sé que tú y Peeta empezaron con el pie equivocado pero estoy segura de que no fue más que un simple malentendido.

Quería protestar pero la cara esperanzada e ilusionada de Annie me recordó que no podía defraudarla. Ella había estado sonriendo desde que había llegado Finnick y no quería ser yo quien apagara su brillo.

-Bueno, está bien. –Dije dándome por vencida.

Estaba haciendo esto por Annie que siempre había hecho tanto por mí, además tenía la intención de pasar todo un fin de semana encerrada en nuestra habitación o encadenada al piano. Iría por Annie, desde luego no iba a intentar conocer a Delly y a Peeta mucho mejor. Jamás podría disfrutar de algo como eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Den por sentado que esta historia avanzará rápido porque ya casi esta lista por completo (Es la ventaja de que sea una adaptación) Por favor no odien a Peeta tan rápido, le doy la razón a una de ustedes cuando dijo que tiene sus razones aunque se comportó como un perfecto imbécil. ¡Ahhh! Casi se me olvida… Para hoy les tengo una sorpresa pero eso lo sabrán hasta la tarde, cuando esté lista…

 **Erika:** Tienes razón, no tenía por qué ser así pero te prometo que pronto pensarás diferente de él… o eso espero. Esas brujas son de lo peor, coincido contigo.

 **Laura:** ¡Sí! El Finnick de mi historia no es el típico conquistador !Es adorable! Y con respecto a Peeta, Mmmm creo que habrá que esperar… Jejeje amé lo de la bofetada.

 **KatheMQ** : Tienes toda la razón, Peeta tiene una explicación para todo y la conocerás mas adelante. Qué bueno que estarás conmigo hasta el final y a propósito tengo una pregunta ¿Eres Colombiana? Porque yo lo soy.

 **Sai:** Bueno pues me encanta oír eso. Veremos si lo que supones es la verdad.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Mí querida lectora constante… Estoy bien y espero que tú también. Tienes razón eso del clasismo es horrible porque late a discriminación pero más adelante te darás cuenta quienes son los verdaderamente clasistas en la historia.

Un beso,

Giselle.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **No se puede decir que alguien sea de verdad brillante si no sobrepasa con mucho a lo que encontramos de ordinario. Una mujer ha de tener un conocimiento completo de la música, del canto, del dibujo, del baile y de los idiomas modernos para merecer ese calificativo."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 5**

La caravana que partía hacia el distrito 2 estaba citada a la 5 en punto del viernes. Tenía que trabajar muchas horas extra luego de clases para compensar los días que no estaría y para completar mi reemplazo llegaba tarde lo que significaba que tendría que correr casi 10 cuadras desde "Sae's Coffeshop" para reunirme con todos.

Cuando llegué a la esquina pude ver a Annie, Finnick, Delly y Peeta esperándome y me pude percatar de que estaba casi sin aliento y seguramente roja por el esfuerzo, Delly golpeó su reloj con impaciencia y me dio una mirada exasperada.

-¡Por fin!

A pesar de que me ignoró durante toda la semana en clase estaba segura de que sabía muy bien que iba con ellos y por lo visto eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Me acerqué con cautela y me percaté de que Annie y Finnick estaban felices de verme.

-¡Estas aquí! –Exclamo Annie- ¿Estas bien?

-Sí –Trate de recuperar el aliento- Wiress llegó tarde así que literalmente tuve que correr hasta aquí.

-¿Tienes tierra en tu cara? –Preguntó Delly disgustada y señalando mi mejilla.

-¿Qué? –Empecé a limpiar mi cara caliente y sudorosa.

Peeta estaba estudiándome con una ligera sonrisa bien disimulada.

Annie sonrió. –Oh, creo que tienes un poco de chocolate Kat… -De inmediato saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsa para que pudiera verlo y al instante me sentí un poco avergonzada por la mancha de mocca en mi pómulo, luego me dio un pañito húmedo y como pude traté de arreglar la situación.

Peeta dejó escapar una pequeña risa, yo estaba segura de que disfrutaba la situación razón por lo cual su compañía me agradaba aún menos. Luego se acercó a la puerta del asiento trasero del Audi de Finnick y la abrió.

-Después de ti. –Hizo un gesto con su mano y de mala gana subí acomodándome en el asiento y sacando mi cuaderno de cálculo.

Annie se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y Delly se puso entre Peeta y yo. Tenía la esperanza de hacer la tarea durante las dos horas que duraba el viaje y ya que Delly se la pasó todo el camino intentando hablar con Peeta yo estaba bastante sola. Cada cierto tiempo Annie intentaba introducirme en la conversación y yo amablemente respondía a sus preguntas. Peeta no dejaba de mirarme a mí y a mi cuaderno como si necesitara su ayuda para realizar mis deberes, respondí volteándolo para dejarlo fuera de su vista.

Terminé de realizarla cuando el automóvil empezó a girar lentamente a través de las montañas dejando al descubierto grandes cabañas de invierno, giramos en una calle privada donde los árboles y la nieve nos encapsulaban haciéndome sentir insignificante, igual que en la escuela.

La cabaña de ski de los Odair era una gran estructura con ventanales de vistas panorámicas hermosas. A la izquierda se podía apreciar la pista de ski -La mortal pista de ski- que yo de ninguna manera me atrevería a pisar en todo el fin de semana pues ya me había avergonzado a mí misma lo suficiente.

Luego de tomar nuestras maletas Finnick nos dio un tour por la casa aunque la verdad solo había una habitación que obtenía toda mi atención, la sala de estar que contenía un hermoso Steinway, todo el mundo podría esquiar mientras yo tendría un fin de semana lleno de música.

Finnick nos guio hacia arriba para enseñarnos las habitaciones, la de él y las dos de invitados –Peeta en una y Annie y yo en la otra- en el segundo piso y la alcoba principal –La de Delly- en el tercer piso. Annie bajo de inmediato mientras yo trataba de hacer tiempo desempacando las cosas para revisar las tareas que debía hacer cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Hola –Finnick se asomó- Estoy muy feliz de que estés este fin de semana con nosotros. –Annie parecía haber encontrado al chico más amable de Los Vencedores- Estamos preparándonos para la cena y esperaba que bajaras y nos acompañaras…

-Oh… claro –No me había percatado de la hora que era aunque de verdad estaba muriendo de hambre.

Mientras bajamos las escaleras Finnick agregó

-He oído que eres una excelente pianista, me encantaría que tocaras algo para nosotros esta noche.

-No lo sé…

Llegamos a la sala donde Delly, Peeta y Annie estaban sentados en el sofá. Delly se había situado al lado de Peeta mientras que Annie parecía totalmente ajena a su coqueteo. Fui directo al piano y empecé a pasar mis dedos por las teclas.

Algunas chicas sueñan con joyas de Portia o zapatos de Flavius Wang, yo en cambio siempre había soñado con tener mi propio Steinway. En casa teníamos un viejo piano que siempre necesitaba un ajuste y tocar en él era como tratar de hacer una pintura con un bolígrafo pero con un Steinway era como si tuviera todos los materiales necesarios para crear una obra de arte, el resto dependía de mi pues aquí no importaba el dinero solo el talento.

-¿Quién toca? –Pregunte casi para mí misma.

-Mi mamá lo usaba para tomar lecciones. –Dijo Finnick

Deje escapar un suspiro pues era triste que un instrumento tan maravilloso fuera desperdiciado haciendo parte solamente de la decoración.

-De todas maneras –Continuó Finnick- Chaff ha hecho su famosa barbacoa de arroz silvestre y debes estar muriendo de hambre.

Como no podía apartar mis ojos de las teclas de marfil me limité a asentir.

-¿Quién es Chaff? Pregunté.

-Está encargado de la casa cuando estamos lejos y es uno de los mejores chef de todo Panem.

Un señor mayor de tez oscura salió de la cocina y empezó a poner la comida en la mesa del comedor. Estaba muy sorprendida de los padres de los Odair quienes sabían que no debían dejar a sus hijos sin supervisión aunque en realidad estaba agradecida de tener con quien relacionarme.

-La cena estará lista en unos minutos. –Dijo Chaff antes de retirarse.

Finnick tocó el piano. –Kat ¿Por qué no tocas algo para nosotros antes de comer? –Sacó el banco para mí- Sería agradable tener algo de música en casa.

-¡Kat es maravillosa! –Me animó Annie.

Dudé un segundo. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de tocar, de hacer la única cosa con la que me sentía totalmente cómoda. Cuando lo hacía sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar donde el piano y yo éramos uno solo. Me senté y pasé mis dedos por las teclas tocando algunos acordes que sonaron gloriosos.

Y así se dio inicio al concierto para piano de Bartok No 2. Mis dedos empezaron a volar en cada nota y de inmediato me relajé de la tensión de los últimos días descargando en las teclas toda mi frustración. Durante casi 9 minutos estuve solamente acompañada de Bartok, el Steinway y mi talento e incluso en mi mente podía reproducir el sonido de la percusión y el acompañamiento para la pieza. Cuando llegué al último movimiento mis dedos se posaron en el lugar exacto para cerrar con broche de oro mientras mis mejillas enrojecidas por la adrenalina de ejecutar y mi mente felizmente clara me sonreían aun sin aliento.

-¡Bravo! –Aplaudió Annie.

-¡Eso fue brillante! –Los ojos de Finnick se ampliaron mientras miraba el piano.

-Eso fue ruidoso. Replicó Delly aparentemente aburrida desde el sofá.

Finnick se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro. –Kat, no creo que nuestro piano pueda soportar ser tocado por alguien más después de esto.

Delly se levantó del sofá. -¿Ya podemos cenar o tenemos que seguir escuchando más golpeteo? Me duele la cabeza.

Peeta se echó a reír.

-Supongo que Bartok no es para todos.

-¿Sabías que era Bartok? -Pregunté sorprendida.

Se encogió de hombros. –Presto atención en clase de música.

-Por favor –Finnick empezó a decir- Es mas como que tu…

Peeta le lanzó una mirada que dejaba en claro que no quería que continuara.

Delly se sentó en la mesa. –Bueno, supongo que lo único que alguien necesita para obtener una beca en La Pradera es la capacidad de hacer mucho ruido.

Annie vino hacia mí y susurro: -No escuches a Delly, solo esta celosa. No creo que le guste la manera en que Peeta te está mirando.

-¿Qué? ¿Ella quiere ser vista con desprecio absoluto? Susurré de vuelta.

-¡Kat!

-Solo estoy diciendo…

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a sumergirnos en la maravillosa comida de Chaff.

-¿Estás segura de que no podemos convencerte de ir a esquiar con nosotros mañana? –Preguntó Finnick- Estoy seguro de que a Peeta no le importaría darte algunos consejos.

-Por supuesto. –Dijo Peeta sin entusiasmo.

-Muchas gracias pero tengo algo en contra de los daños corporales.

Finnick se echó a reír. –Estoy seguro de que estarás bien.

-Aprecio tu confianza en mí pero desafortunadamente me siento más cómoda en un piano que en la nieve.

-Bueno, si eres 1% capaz en ski de lo que eres como pianista estoy seguro que no pasara nada, sin embargo si prefieres quedarte Chaff cuidará de ti. De verdad quiero que te sientas como en casa.

Hice caso omiso al resoplido de Delly. Finnick era tan genuino y tenía una actitud tan agradable que desearía que hubiera más personas como él. El mundo sin duda sería mejor con más Finnicks Odair y menos Dellys Odair o Peetas Mellark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Otra vez yo el mismo día… Jejejeje esta es la sorpresa de las que les hablaba ¡Capitulo doble! Solo porque hoy es miércoles XD… Bueno luego de decir eso pasaré a comentar mi razón para hacerlo: Quiero que la historia se mueva un poco y para ello necesitamos más dinámica "Peetniss"… Lo sé, eso sonó raro pero este capítulo es la antelación a algo un poco más fuerte para lo que tendrán que aguantar hasta mañana y a decir verdad yo también… ¿Opiniones sobre la reacción de Peeta aquí? Me gustaría saber si ustedes estuvieran en el lugar de Kat como tomarían la diversión de Peeta con el asunto de la mancha de Mocca.

 **Erika** : Me gusta tu apreciación sobre Peeta pero dejaré que tú misma te hagas una idea. Lamento decirte que Delly si es una víbora pero a mi criterio es solo una patética chica tratando de llamar la atención.

 **KatheMQ** : Las actualizaciones no tardarán, lo prometo y si me permites decirlo me alegro que seamos compatriotas …

 **Laura:** Mi enérgica española… Tienes razón, Peeta es un idiota y cada vez mete más la pata con ella pero tú si viste el detalle ¿No? Jejejejeje eres muy observadora. Pd: No lo odies tanto, o bueno tal vez un poquito mientras cambias de idea.

Un beso,

Giselle


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

 _ **"Las discusiones se parecen demasiado a las disputas."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 6**

Bajé las escaleras a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a todos en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo café y disfrutando de un excelente desayuno que Chaff había preparado.

-Buenos días –Me saludó Finnick- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien, gracias -Me serví una taza de chocolate.

-Finnick ¿Hay alguna librería en el distrito? Se me olvido traer mi copia de "Orgullo y prejuicio" antes de salir y tengo que trabajar en mi tarea de literatura. Pensé que podría caminar hacia allá mientras ustedes van a esquiar. –Me acerqué al armario para tomar mi abrigo.

Peeta se levantó.

-No seas tonta, yo te llevo.

-No, está bien.

Él no me hizo caso y tomó su abrigo.

-¿No tienes que ir a esquiar? –Le pregunté

-Las montañas no van a ir a ninguna parte. –Contestó al tiempo que abría la puerta de la entrada.

Afuera el sol brillaba con esplendor sobre la nieve. Caminamos hasta el auto en silencio solo con la nieve crujiendo bajo nuestros pies. Peeta se acercó al asiento del copiloto y abrió la puerta haciéndome detener en seco.

-Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a conducir.

Me miró perplejo

-Solo estoy abriendo la puerta para ti.

-Oh.

Me sentí estúpida al ver que un sencillo gesto de caballerosidad pudiera derrumbar mis defensas así que subí al automóvil sin decir una palabra mientras escuchábamos en la radio el informe del clima que resaltaba que era un excelente día para esquiar.

-¿De verdad no podemos persuadirte de que te nos unas? Es realmente divertido.

-No, gracias. –Dije mientras veía por la ventana las montañas cubiertas de nieve- No creo que nadie pueda considerar divertido una visita a la sala de emergencias.

Peeta soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, eso parece bastante justo pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué viniste hasta aquí para un fin de semana de ski si no tienes ninguna intención de intentarlo.

-Oh bueno, eso es fácil. Lo hice por Annie, es lo mínimo que le debo.

-¿Por el vestido? Peeta me miró

-No, es más que eso. Annie es mi mayor apoyo en la academia y no hay nada que no haría por ella, así que venir tan lejos para un fin de semana es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Peeta se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

-Pero ¿No la conoces hace solo un semestre?

-Sí, pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas… -Hice una pausa- No creo que hubiera podido sobrevivir a mi primer semestre sin ella –Mi voz era casi un susurro- Nunca me di cuenta que la bondad podría ser un lujo.

No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de confesarle eso a Peeta. Tal vez fue mi manera de hablarle de Annie al buen amigo de Finnick o tal vez estaba cansada de que la gente me viera solo de una manera. Me volví hacia la ventana por completo con la esperanza de que Peeta dejara de insistir.

Las dos cuadras que recorrimos del distrito estaban repletas de elegantes boutiques, cafés, tiendas de alimentos, restaurantes y afortunadamente para mí una pequeña librería.

Peeta se estacionó y entramos.

-Por aquí. –Dijo llevándome al estante de literatura clásica- Necesité una copia de "Crimen y Castigo" el año pasado. –Revisó el estante y encontró "Orgullo y Prejuicio" –Aquí está. –Parecía satisfecho cuando se acercó a la caja registradora sacando una tarjeta negra de su cartera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le pregunté aunque pareció no escucharme.

-¿Quieres llevar algo más?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque sacaste tu tarjeta, no vas a pagar por mi libro. -Cuando comencé a moverme hacia la línea de la caja Peeta se quedó helado y yo lo miré.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? –Preguntó él.

-¿Disculpa? Le contesté con frialdad.

-Parece que tienes algo en contra no solo de mí sino también de todo el mundo en La Pradera y Los Vencedores para el caso.

No pude evitar enojarme y contestarle.

-¿Yo soy la que tiene el problema? Si pensara que eres capaz de tener sentido del humor creería que estás bromeando.

-Estoy ofreciendo pagar por tu libro y en vez de decir gracias te molestas conmigo ¿Por qué no me dejas pagar por él? En realidad no es gran cosa para mí.

Agarré el libro de su mano.

-Oh ¿Y supones que para mí si representa un problema?

Se cruzó de brazos.

-Realmente no hay razón para enojarse tanto por eso.

-No me estoy enojando, solo estoy comprando un libro de bolsillo para una clase y eso no hace necesario que tome un préstamo.

-No creo que sea eso de lo que se trata.

-¿Oh, en serio? –Dije. Peeta solo me había conocido por unos días, a duras penas habíamos mantenido una conversación y él ya pensaba que podía suponer algo sobre mí-. Bueno, al menos no tengo que esconderme detrás de mi dinero, he ganado todo lo que tengo.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

Traté de mantener mi voz calmada.

-¿Y tú a mi si me conoces? Dime Peeta ¿Alguna vez has tenido un empleo? ¿Alguna vez te has tenido que ocupar de las tareas de la casa, oh perdón "mansión"?

Miro al suelo pero no respondió

-Eso pensé. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando yo estaba creciendo siempre quise que mi familia fuera rica, no me imaginé que tendría que ahorrar para comprar mis cosas y mucho menos que mis clases de música supondrían un gran sacrificio para mis padres, sin embargo así fue y cuando llegue a La Pradera y fui tratada como basura por las personas más viles y crueles pero adineradas del mundo estuve agradecida de haber nacido en una familia de clase media, de no haber tenido todo a pedir de boca porque cuando trabajas para ganar las cosas en el camino te vuelves una persona más madura y mucho mejor.

Peeta apretó la mandíbula.

-Esa es sin duda una sentencia muy dura ¿Acaso llegaste a intentar conocernos antes de comenzar a juzgar?

-¿Cuándo? –Mi voz se quebró inevitablemente- ¿Cuándo hubo estampillas de alimentos en mi buzón de correo? ¿Cuándo me esforcé por borrar el "No queremos vagabundos" escrito a lo largo de mi puerta? ¿Cuándo me arrojaban cosas a la cara durante mi primera semana? Dime ¿Has tenido alguna vez un batido de fresa estampado en tu cara?

Peeta parecía avergonzado. Él no tenía idea de todo por lo que yo había pasado y aquí estaba ahora "El Rey de los Elitistas" diciéndome que yo estaba juzgándolos mal. Pero yo no podía parar…

-Por favor dime ¿En qué punto entre las burlas y las humillaciones durante mis primeros meses se suponía que iba a conocerlos mejor?

-Yo no…

-Por supuesto que no, ese es mi punto.

Me acerque al mostrador haciendo caso omiso de Peeta mientras aplanaba los billetes arrugados de 1 dólar del tarro de propinas de la cafetería al momento de pagar. Una vez completa la compra volví al auto sin mirar a Peeta y apresurándome a la puerta para no darle tiempo de abrirla para mí.

-En el caso de no haber sido clara –Añadí una vez me alcanzó- quiero que sepas que no tengo absolutamente ningún interés en ti o en tu dinero. –Me metí en el auto y cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Regresamos en silencio y yo corrí a mi habitación tan pronto como estuvimos en la cabaña. No me relaje hasta escuchar que todos salieron de la casa rumbo a las montañas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Gracias a todos por reportar sintonía… ¿Qué me dicen de este encuentro entre nuestros personajes favoritos? ¿Peeta hizo bien? ¿Kat lo malinterpretó? Pobre Peeta no le sale una…

 **Abimedina:** Que bueno que te encantó. Ojalá sigas con nosotros.

 **KM:** Bienvenida a "Becada". No puedo decir que ya lo sabrás pero hay razones para todo… Paciencia.

 **Erika:** Si, tienes razón en todo… esas miraditas de Peeta no son por nada ¿No crees? Y Delly ya te lo dije es una bruja y ni que decir de nuestro Finnick…

Un beso,

Giselle.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas distintas aunque muchas veces se usen como sinónimos. El orgullo está relacionado con la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos; la vanidad, con lo que quisiéramos que los demás pensaran de nosotros"**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 7**

A pesar de la dura mañana termine teniendo un gran día en la cabaña de los Odair. Me puse al corriente con mi tarea e incluso leí un poco más de la cuenta y le di un mini concierto a Chaff en el Steinway. Estaba tomando mi segunda taza del delicioso chocolate de Chaff cuando todos regresaron.

Delly entró del brazo con Peeta riendo y hablando en su oído. Tome mi libro y decidí que podía avanzar más en mi lectura.

-¡Eh Kat! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –Preguntó Finnick entrando con Annie. Ambos se quitaron sus abrigos y se sacudieron la nieve que mostraba sus mejillas rojas por el frio.

-Genial. –Le contesté- Muchas gracias por invitarme.

-¡Cuando quieras! –Finnick esperó a que todos subieran a sus habitaciones para preguntarme: -Mmmm Kat ¿Estaría bien si invito a Annie a cenar esta noche? Sé que Delly puede ser, bueno, no es la persona más tolerable pero tendrías a Peeta aquí para que te proteja.

Trate de no atragantarme con el chocolate caliente. Estaba claro que Finnick quiso decir cada palabra que había pronunciado pero a la vez no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero a pesar de mi cada vez mayor desagrado hacia Peeta y mi deseo extremo por evitar a Delly, quería que Annie fuera feliz. A veces los buenos amigos tienen que sufrir por la felicidad de sus amigos.

-¡Por supuesto Finnick! -Contesté- ¡Que se diviertan!

Subí las escaleras y ayude a Annie a prepararse para esa noche. Estaba muy emocionada de por fin tener una cita real con Finnick.

Mi propia cena fue aún más difícil de lo que podía haber imaginado. Me mantuve callada, solo hable para elogiar la comida de Chaff y ofrecerle mi ayuda después de cenar. En general me sentía como si fuera un mal tercio en una cita.

Delly siguió coqueteando con Peeta estirándose a través de la mesa para tocarle la mano en cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener. Peeta por su parte parecía tan aburrido como siempre, especialmente cuando Delly habló del Baile de Graduación. Lo que hizo… 27 veces. Las conté.

-Hay tantas responsabilidades al ser presidente del comité del Baile de Graduación... –Dijo Delly. _Ya son 28 veces._

Peeta apartó su plato.

-¿Crees que sería posible pasar una noche en que la conversación no girara en torno al baile?

Delly abrió la boca pero se detuvo y comenzó a enroscar su pelo.

-Tienes razón… -Sonrió dulcemente a Peeta- Vamos a conseguir una buena botella de vino e iniciar un incendio.

Peeta se negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Deberías conseguir un buen libro esta noche.

-¿Leer? ¿En una noche de sábado?

Traté de no echarme a reír cuando me levanté y limpié mi lugar.

-Por favor deja que te ayude a lavar los platos Chaff –Le dije una vez que estuve en la cocina- No me hagas regresar con esos dos.

Se negó.

-Querida, no sabes cuánto tiempo he tenido que aguantar a la señorita Odair. ¿Por qué crees que no utilizo el lavaplatos industrial? Me guiñó un ojo mientras se ponía manos a la obra.

Cuando volví a la sala Delly estaba cambiando los canales en el gran pantalla plana que estaba contra la pared mientras Peeta estaba ocupado en su laptop. Me acurruque en el sillón y traté de leer pero por mucho que disfrutaba de la historia de _Lizzie y Darcy_ el espectáculo de Delly era mucho más divertido.

Se inclinó para ver lo que estaba haciendo Peeta.

-Dile a Prim que le mando a decir ¡hola!

-Ya lo hice… ¿Quieres que se lo diga otra vez? Peeta ni siquiera levanto su mirada de la pantalla pero Delly le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Bueno, yo creo que debe ser maravilloso tener un hermano como tú que le cuenta todo lo que hace.

Peeta no respondió y siguió escribiendo.

-Hummm. –Delly bostezó exageradamente- Que día tan asombroso en las pistas. –Se levantó y empezó a estirarse frente a Peeta- Respiró hondo y alzó sus brazos dejando al descubierto su vientre a la altura de los ojos de Peeta y así siguió de un lado a otro dejando escapar un claro suspiro.

Peeta cerró su computadora para deleite de Delly pero se dirigió al sillón a mi lado y tomó su libro sin darle una mirada a ella, sin embargo de inmediato lo siguió y se sentó a su lado mientras él se afianzaba en la lectura.

-Oh, ¡Que hermosa noche! –Susurro Delly- Creo que tienes razón, es perfecta para leer. –Se levantó acercándose a la estantería y tomando un libro al azar.

Fingió estar interesada en "La Divina Comedia" pero después de 10 minutos era evidente que le apetecía mejor seguir interpretando su propia comedia aunque ella no lo sabía, así que dejó el libro.

-Kat. –Me dijo y yo estaba perpleja al ver que se dirigía directamente a mí y no respondí al instante- Kat ¿Quieres que te enseñe algunos movimientos de yoga? –No sabía lo que debía hacer pero me preparé para lo que pudiera estar tramando.

Peeta dejó su libro y comenzó a estudiarme mientras Delly empezaba a hacer posturas muy complicadas, obviamente tratando de impresionarlo.

-¿No es lo tuyo? –Me preguntó Peeta.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No, creo que no.

Delly convencida de que tenía toda la atención de Peeta se sentó en el suelo frente a nosotros con las piernas cruzadas.

-El yoga no es para todos. Realmente trato de desafiarme a mí misma tanto física como intelectualmente a diario. –Tuve que morderme la mejilla por dentro para no reír- Tengo que admitir que no soy tan cercana a mi hermano Finnick como tú a Prim –Delly se estiró y toco la rodilla de Peeta.

-¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas Kat? –Me preguntó Peeta.

Negué con la cabeza un poco asombrada de que me llamara Kat.

-Tus padres deben estar tristes de tenerte tan lejos. –Parecía realmente interesado en mi vida familiar pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Delly continuó hablando.

-Hago lo posible por ser una buena hermana pero tengo la tendencia a asumir el papel de hermana mayor con muchos de mis amigos. Es difícil a veces cuando se pone a tantas personas en primer lugar.

Peeta se quedó mirándome y me incomodé.

-Tú no tienes defectos Peeta. –Continuó Delly y yo no podía saber si hablaba en serio.

Peeta volvió un segundo su mirada hacia ella.

-Nadie es perfecto.

Solté inevitablemente una carcajada y él me miró.

-¿Crees que eres perfecta? –Me preguntó.

-No, no para nada, estoy lejos de serlo. Es solo que estoy muy interesada en saber cuáles crees que son tus defectos. –Me encontré a mí misma extrañamente disfrutando de la conversación.

-Bueno. –Hizo una pausa- Todo el mundo los tiene y yo no soy la excepción. A veces considero que soy de mal genio, estoy seguro que no soy la más paciente de las personas y de verdad considero que sería pésimo practicando yoga. –Me miró- ¿Crees que miento?

Traté de ser amable.

-No te conozco bien.

-Pero estoy seguro de que tienes algo que decir sobre el tema. –No tuvo que decirlo dos veces.

-Creo que pareces odiar a todo el mundo, eso podría ser considerado una de tus debilidades.

-Y yo creo que la tuya es tu ferviente capacidad de entender mal a la gente.

Delly se sentó de nuevo junto a Peeta y encendió el televisor preguntando sobre qué película ver pero ni él ni yo contestamos nada y ella no pareció preocuparse. Al parecer mientras Peeta no me hablara ella era feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Hoy es un día para celebrar porque nuestra querida Katniss Everdeen está de cumpleaños y por eso para unirme al acontecimiento hoy les traigo… ¡Capitulo doble! Jejejeje. Uno lo publicaré ahora y el otro en la tarde. Espero que los disfruten.

 **Erika** : Es cierto, Kat quería desquitarse y Peeta le llegó como anillo al dedo cuando a mi opinión el solo quería ser amable o mejor aún impresionarla. Estaba en el lugar equivocado.

 **Laura** : Eres muy perspicaz. Mi pobre Peeta no puede estar tramando algo –Yo no se lo perdonaría, jejejeje lo sé, soy la escritora y ya lo tengo claro pero no quiero dar avances- Yo tengo la firme convicción de que quería desembarrarla por su primera impresión pero ella simplemente no lo deja.

 **Abimedina:** Si, pobre Peeta. Aunque literalmente no sea pobre. Jejeje

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Pues bienvenida por estos lares y me alegra que te guste doblemente la historia. Con mucho gusto pasaré a leer la tuya.

 **KatheMQ** : Como diríamos aquí: Peeta fue muy salado pues le toco aguantar la explosión pero que se le hace, ella cree que es uno de ellos.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Hola nena yo muy bien gracias y sip, tienes razón. El pasado de Peeta saldrá a relucir más adelante y tal vez así lo entiendan un poco.

 **Natiiigmb:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Nati, Peeta es demasiado bueno –El Peeta que conocemos- para tener malas intenciones con Katniss. Ya veremos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Un beso,

Giselle.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

 _ **"Somos pocos los que tenemos suficiente valentía para enamorarnos del todo si la otra parte no nos anima."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 8**

El viaje de regreso a la escuela al siguiente día transcurrió en total normalidad y sin ningún incidente.

Annie y Finnick estaban en el frente riendo y divirtiéndose. Delly continuó mencionando las palabras BG -68 veces- a Peeta, quien pasó en viaje entero mirando por la ventana lo cual me hizo muy feliz pues no volteó a verme en ningún momento.

Tuve que cambiar mi turno en el trabajo por el viaje así que tenía que trabajar el domingo por la noche. Prefiero los domingos en la tarde dado que estás tan ocupado que el tiempo pasa volando y tenemos más propinas pero no había de otra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le pregunté a Wiress cuando llegó. Ella parecía cansada.

-Beetee llamó diciendo que estaba enfermo así que estoy haciendo doble turno hoy.

-Mierda. –Agarré mi delantal- Bueno, si está despejado podrás ir a casa temprano.

Empecé aseando el mostrador y limpiando algunas mesas. Había pocos clientes en la zona de asientos que reconociera. Prácticamente tenía las órdenes de los regulares del domingo por la tarde para memorizarlas así que esta noche podría ser un cambio de paso.

-¿Katniss? –Miré arriba para descubrir a Gale estudiándome.

-Oh, hola Gale ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? –Caminé hacia el mostrador y traté de parecer ocupada para que no me enfrascara en una conversación de horas.

-No pensé que trabajaras los domingos por la noche.

-Tuve que intercambiar turnos.

-Que bien por ti, imagino que debe haber una razón porque tú pareces ser alguien con disciplina horaria lo que realmente admiro ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Bien… ¿Y el tuyo? –Lo vi estudiar el menú por un momento.

-Estuvo agradable, gracias por preguntar.

-No hay problema ¿Puedo traerte algo?

Gale tomó la decisión de su orden casi una hora después de deliberar y mientras yo cocía la leche para su latte no pude evitar notar que estudiaba todos mis movimientos, en realidad no soy del tipo de chica que cree que todos la miran pero estaba segura de que Gale si lo estaba haciendo conmigo en detalle.

-Aquí tienes. –Dije esperando que mi tono pusiera fin a cualquier conversación.

-Maravilloso, gracias Katniss.

Sonreí y empecé a limpiar la máquina de expresos aunque ya estaba limpia y Gale al parecer entendió la indirecta porque se marchó.

-Wiress –Dijo uno de los pocos chicos que quedaba en una mesa cercana- No sé cómo le haces para lidiar con esos idiotas de Los Vencedores.

-Según recuerdo –Replicó Wiress- Tú fuiste uno de esos idiotas de Los Vencedores Cato.

No había notado a este chico antes, lo que fue sorprendente dado que era muy atractivo con cabello corto rubio-sucio y ojos verdes.

Él sonrió.

-Bueno, me echaron así que puedes contar eso como un punto a favor. –Wiress se movió hacia mí.

-Es mejor que tengas cuidado porque Kat es una chica La Pradera.

Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al mostrador.

-¿Una chica La Pradera trabajando en Sae´s Coffeshop?

-Eso lo hace una chica La Pradera becada. –Corregí.

Sonrió calurosamente y extendió su mano.

-Chica La Pradera becada, antiguo chico Los vencedores becado.

Sacudí su mano.

-Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen pero puedes llamarme Kat, mis amigos lo hacen.

-Ok, soy Cato Cartwright, el gusto es mío.

-¿Un chico Los vencedores becado? Yo creía que eso era una leyenda urbana. Lo vi sonreír.

-Es cierto somos unos raros engendros más difíciles de ver que los mutos del lago oscuro o las rosas mutantes del jardín del Presidente Snow.

-Cato aquí es la rareza entre los raros. –Dijo Wiress- Es un pueblerino que logró pasar las puertas de Los Vencedores.

-Espera un segundo… ¿La academia Los Vencedores dejo entrar… a un local? ¡Qué escándalo!

-Por extraño que parezca no llovieron ranas. –Se burló fácilmente de sí mismo, algo muy diferente de cualquier chico de aquí lo cual hizo que me gustara de inmediato.

-Lo sé. Todas las chicas de mi piso están convencidas que soy la mano del apocalipsis que llegó a La Pradera.

-Y por apocalipsis te refieres a ropa de no-diseñador.

-Wow, tu verdaderamente asististe a Los Vencedores, solo un chico de allí suele saber lo que significa la palabra "diseñador"

Asistió con la cabeza y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Me atrapaste, puedes patear el trasero de un chico fuera de la academia pero…

-¿Realmente fuiste expulsado?

Hizo una mueca.

-Sí, supongo que la escuela ya había dado demasiada caridad…

-O el estudiante becado ya no lo podía soportar.

-Veo que los estudiaste rápido. –Me guiñó un ojo y pude notar que mientras sonreía se le formaban hoyuelos en las mejillas, sentí mi pulso acelerarse y me distraje tanto que no noté que la campanilla de la puerta principal indicaba una nueva visita. Cato miró para ver quién era y se tensó de inmediato.

Me di vuelta para encontrar a Peeta viéndonos a ambos con una mirada de completo desprecio en su rostro. Cato abruptamente dejó el mostrador y volvió a su asiento. Los ojos de Peeta lo siguieron todo el tiempo con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada. El ex-becado tomó su libro y se dio vuelta para que Peeta no pudiera ver su cara.

-¿Puedo servirte algo? –Pregunté con firmeza.

Peeta se sacudió de regreso al momento y por un instante me miró como si yo de alguna manera lo hubiera traicionado pero luego regresó a su expresión habitual.

-Si –Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Cato de nuevo- Creo que quiero un descafeinado grande por favor.

Había algo sobre el antiguo chico becado que hizo desconcertar a Peeta lo que hizo que Cato me agradara aún más.

Le alcancé su café a Peeta y se preparó para irse pero antes vaciló un momento.

-¿Hasta qué hora trabajas esta noche? –Preguntó al fin.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Depende ¿Por qué?

Comenzó a colocar la tapa de su bebida.

-¿Es realmente seguro para ti tener que caminar de regreso al dormitorio tan tarde en la noche?

-¿Quieres decir además de la usual tortura en manos de mis compañeros del cuerpo estudiantil?

Peeta apretó su mandíbula.

-Estaré bien.

Él asintió y caminó afuera. Miró derecho hacia delante cuando pasó junto a Cato y tan pronto como la puerta paró de balancearse, este se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Bueno, eso fue incómodo.

-¿Asumo que conoces a Peeta Mellark de tus días en Los Vencedores?

Él suspiró.

-Sí, desafortunadamente puedo decir que una vez estuvimos en buenos términos. Pero pareces ser amiga de él así que no diré nada más… -Gemí ante el comentario.

-Difícilmente podríamos ser amigos. Lo conozco por una semana y he descubierto que es la persona más egoísta y arrogante del planeta. –Cato sonrió.

-Entonces lo has conocido bien.

-Supongo que sí.

Cato se acercó al mostrador.

-Realmente necesitas empezar a tener más cuidado sobre con quiénes estás saliendo.

-¿Te refieres a Peeta o a ti? –Yo sonreí

-Depende de a quien le preguntes.

-Mmmm supongo que desde que no hay manera de que las estimadas señoritas de La Pradera me desprecien incluso más así que puedo salir con quien elija.

-Bueno, entonces chica becada La Pradera ¿Crees que te puedes entretener dándole caridad a un deshonrado chico Los Vencedores como yo?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Tu número de teléfono puede ser un buen comienzo.

Se lo di sin vacilar. Estaba lista para un buen comienzo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el capítulo para cerrar con el cumpleaños de Katniss… Parece que le llegó competencia a nuestro Peeta. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

 **Erika:** Delly es muy molesta, estoy de acuerdo pero como dices kat no ayuda para nada. Ya veremos cuál es el problema de Peeta pero por ahora tendrá que preocuparse por alguien más. O eso parece.

 **KM** : Delly se pasa de odiosa a ridícula. Jejeje

 **Laura** : Jejejeje… Siii! Ya debería entenderlo.

 **Abimedina:** Que bueno que estas interesada porque esto cada vez se pone mejor.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Ay, esos odiosos tramites que no faltan ¿Cómo te fue? Respecto al capítulo creo que Peeta ha mejorado a los ojos de todas ¿No?

Gracias por sus comentarios y ¡Feliz cumpleaños Katniss!

Besos…

Giselle.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

 _"_ _ **Me pregunto ¿Quién sería el primero en descubrir la eficacia de la poesía para acabar con el amor?"**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 9**

Tuvimos nuestra primera cita en la noche del miércoles. Cato me llevó a un lugar donde vendían pizza, el cual estaba en una parte del distrito en la que no había estado antes, un establecimiento nada cercano al estilo La Pradera.

-¡Hey Cato! ―Una chica detrás del mostrador lo saludó―. ¿Un par de porciones?

-No sabía que trabajabas esta noche. -Se inclinó sobre el mostrador y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Un par de porciones sería genial. Kat, ella es Cashmere.

Cashmere, ella es Kat. -Hizo un gesto hacia mí y la chica me sonrió.

-La ayudo a alejarse de los elitistas de La Pradera -Él miró sobre su hombro y luego dijo en un susurro exagerado-. Ella es una estudiante becada.

Yo no podía dejar de reír. Sabía que a nadie en este lugar le importaría. Era agradable estar en alguna parte donde no sintiera la necesidad de mirar constantemente por encima del hombro o de pensar que me estaban tendiendo una trampa.

-Aquí tienes. ―Cashmere nos entregó a cada uno dos porciones-. Sabes que tu dinero no es bueno aquí, Cato -Le dijo mientras él metía la mano al bolsillo para sacar la cartera.

-Aww, eres la mejor. -Le guiñó un ojo y nos dirigimos a una mesa-. Verás, Kat, necesitas comenzar a encontrar el tipo correcto de amigos. -Hizo un gesto hacia abajo a la comida gratis―. Conozco a Cashmere desde la guardería. Hay un grupo de nosotros que hemos sido buenos amigos durante mucho tiempo. No recuerdo la vida antes de ellos, ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que tienes gente así en casa. Fue muy difícil para mí a dejarlos atrás y quedarme solo en el camino, no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser para ti.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía cómoda y abierta en torno a una nueva persona. Estar con Cato se sentía normal, natural. Él era abierto, honesto y autocrítico de una manera muy, muy irresistible.

-Todavía no puedo creer que una niña de La Pradera se haya comprometido a que la vean conmigo en público -Dijo después de que yo le hubiera contado más sobre la vida de vuelta a casa en La Veta, y el cambio a La Pradera-. La policía de élite tal vez ha enviado un equipo de búsqueda.

-No lo creo. Probablemente están cambiando las cerraduras mientras hablamos.

-Sin embargo -Me dio una sonrisa que hizo que mi estómago diera un brinco-. Eres valiente.

-Créeme, la cosa más valiente que voy a hacer esta noche es entrar en mi dormitorio. El objetivo es tratar de volver a mi habitación sin que alguien arroje algo en mi cara pero todos están familiarizados con el tratamiento de esa clase.

Cato jugaba con un vaso de plástico.

-En realidad, las cosas no estaban tan mal para mí en Los Vencedores.

-¿En serio? -Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, no sabía si creerle. Yo no podía comprender que los chicos de Los Vencedores tendrían compasión por la gente como nosotros.

-En serio. Incluso tenía amigos, si se puede imaginar eso.

-Wow, eso es impresionante. -Yo tengo a Annie y a Madge pero eso es todo. Annie siempre está tratando de conseguir que salga más pero cada vez que lo hago la noche termina ya sea en daño físico o emocional. Ella es bastante implacable, sin embargo. Ya he accedido a ir a esta fiesta la noche del sábado, a pesar de mi buen juicio.

-¿La fiesta de Finnick Odair?

Me sorprendió.

-Sí ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

-No nos das suficiente crédito de pueblerinos. Nos enteramos de las fiestas y algunos de nosotros por lo general nos colamos. Con estudiantes de todas partes, nadie parece darse cuenta.

-Por favor, dime que vendrás el sábado. -Traté de esconder cualquier atisbo de desesperación en la voz. Tener a Cato allí lo haría soportable. Además, yo quería pasar más tiempo con él.

-Ahora me has puesto en una situación difícil. Si vas a estar allí, ¿Cómo no presentarme? -Cato me sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció pronto-

-Lamentablemente tengo la sensación de que alguien más estará allí y no hay manera de que sea bienvenido -Cato vaciló-. Hay algo que quiero que sepas y quiero que lo escuches de mí.

-Bueno... -Me incliné hacia adelante.

-Se trata de por qué me echaron de Los Vencedores.

-Cato, no es necesario. –Le dije

-Sí, lo sé. Me sorprende que la gente aún no haya intentado ponerte en mi contra.

De hecho, yo no le había contado a nadie sobre Cato. Annie sabía que yo había conocido a alguien de la ciudad pero yo no le había dicho que era un ex estudiante de Los Vencedores. No sé por qué pero quería mantener a Cato para mí misma.

-No me importa lo que piensen de ti -Le dije-. Deberías darte cuenta de que sabría mejor que nadie qué creer en caso de que alguien de La Pradera o Los Vencedores me dijera algo.

Cato asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy tan agradecido de que mi hábito de la cafeína te haya traído a mi vida.

Qué emoción tan clara y tan potente; agradecimiento. No se me había ocurrido en mucho tiempo que yo podría ser alguien a quien otra persona podría agradecerle. No por todo lo que había hecho o dicho, sino simplemente por lo que yo era y que tenía el potencial de ser. Después de pasar el año escolar en un mundo de la tortura -en el peor de los casos- e indiferencia -como mucho-, tener tanta gratitud expresada me daba algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: esperanza. Tal vez este semestre iba a ser bueno después de todo.

-De acuerdo. -Cato respiró hondo-. Esta es la historia. Empecé el año pasado como estudiante de segundo año. Conocimos a mucha gente interesante y el hecho de que yo fuera un estudiante becado no era un problema. Sabía mucho acerca de los estudiantes de Los Vencedores dado que era un pueblerino y a Peeta la reputación de su familia le había precedido. Yo estaba deseando conocer al tristemente célebre Peeta Mellark y nos llevamos realmente bien.

Fuimos amigos desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Peeta me tomó bajo su ala. Sólo un par de semanas en el semestre y me llevó a la ciudad para reunirnos con su familia. Me enamoré de ellos. Su padre es un hombre increíble por lo que no me gusta decir nada malo de Peeta ya que ese hombre es una persona buena, generosa. Él incluso arregló para que yo tuviera un trabajo durante el verano del año pasado en su bufete de abogados. Eso me hubiera enredado, no sólo con una forma de ganar dinero sino para obtener la experiencia que hubiera sido increíble en mi expediente universitario.

Las cosas iban bien para mí y Peeta no podía soportarlo. Él me quería tener bajo su tutela, tener algún tipo de control sobre mí pero no le gustaba verme volar por mí mismo, ni el hecho de que las cosas sucediera sin su influencia. Se volvió cada vez más competitivo conmigo y cuando pensó que podría perder, me apuñaló por la espalda. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, estaba siendo escoltado fuera de la escuela.

Di un grito ahogado.

-¿Peeta hizo que te echaran de Los Vencedores?

Cato asintió con la cabeza con el color abandonando su rostro.

-No lo creo. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan horrible? -Un nudo se formó en mi estómago-. ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Tal vez los celos de mi creciente relación con su padre. Eso fue todo lo que podía pensar. Pasé la mayor parte de las vacaciones de primavera con su familia y mientras estaba con su habitual actitud fría y distante, no entendía la traición que era capaz de cometer. Me fui a casa un par de días antes de regresar a la escuela y durante ese tiempo puso su plan en marcha. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, la seguridad del campus me estaba esperando.

-Pero eso es ridículo. No pueden sacarte sin ningún motivo.

-Oh, tenían algunas falsas acusaciones, algunas acusaciones que él había hecho y ¿Cómo podría yo pelear con él? Mi familia no tenía dinero para pagar un abogado y los hombres Mellark habían ido a Los Vencedores durante varias generaciones. Yo sólo había estado durante meses.

Mi mente estaba girando con lo que Cato acababa de decirme.

-No podemos permitir que se salga con la suya.

Cato se reclinó en su asiento.

-Algún día Peeta obtendrá su merecido pero no será de mí. Yo no podría hacer eso con el señor Mellark. No es su culpa que su hijo sea un mentiroso y un canalla.

-Tú eres una persona mucho más valiente que yo -Le dije.

-No lo creo, después de todo me voy a colar en una fiesta este fin de semana.

En realidad, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar de Cato pero mi mente seguía tambaleándose sobre lo que Peeta había hecho. Annie casi logró convencerme del hecho de que había sido demasiado ruda con el chico pero al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente dura.

Mientras Cato me llevaba de vuelta a la escuela yo no quería que la noche terminara. No quería regresar a las burlas y la intimidación. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con alguien que era como yo.

Aparcó el coche y apagó el motor.

-¿Necesitas un momento para prepararte para la batalla? –Preguntó bromeando sólo a medias.

-Supongo. -Miré el hermoso edificio que había sido mi hogar durante los últimos cinco meses.

-Me lo pasé genial esta noche.

-Yo también.

Cato se inclinó y me dio un abrazo.

-Nos vemos el sábado -Murmuró.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Él me sonrió.

-Te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Creyeron que hoy no iba a publicar? Jejejeje… Bueno, respecto al capítulo parece que estos dos están acercándose mucho, lo cual no es bueno para nuestro Peeta ¿Será que es tan malo como dice Cato?

 **Isabella Marie JR** : De nada nena, tu historia es muy buena y me ha gustado mucho. Pues te dejaré a ti misma hacerte una idea de quien es Cato.

 **Erika:** Mmmm casi siempre las mansas ovejas terminan siendo lobos feroces, vamos a ver si es el caso de Cato, lo que sí sabemos es que no se lleva nada bien con Peeta.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Nena ojala todo te salga bien con el trámite aunque tarde…. Si, Peeta esta celoso y es que como no. Te aseguro que las razones le sobran.

 **KM** : Ya viste al principio del fic que Kat dice que el Baile de Graduación es una obsesión para las chicas de La Pradera así que Delly, la presidente del club de organización del mismo no podía ser la excepción aunque de verdad se vuelva molesta con el asunto.

 **KatheMQ** : Se está poniendo bueno y mejorará, ya verás…

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Besos,

Giselle.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

 _ **"La vanidad es un defecto pero el orgullo, en caso de personas de inteligencia superior, creo que es válido."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 10**

Me confesé con Annie la siguiente noche en la cena pero me pareció sospechoso que cuando le transmití la historia de Cato, ella no compartió mi disgusto ante las acciones de Peeta.

-¿Cato Cartwright, Kat? No he oído buenas cosas de él. –Annie lució preocupada.

-¿Por qué la sorpresa?

-Estoy segura de que tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto. Primero, Peeta no haría algo como eso. Segundo, Finnick nunca tendría un amigo tan despreciable. Probablemente sea sólo un malentendido.

-¿Un malentendido? -Estaba sorprendida-. ¿Por qué soy la que siempre malentiende las cosas? ¿Cómo podría malentender ser expulsado de la escuela sin ninguna causa? ¿No oíste nada sobre eso el año pasado?

Annie lució pensativa.

-Recuerdo que lo expulsaron y que Finnick lo conocía pero no fue algo de lo que él me hablara mucho.

No podía creer que alguien expulsado de Los Vencedores no fuera el chisme del día en La Pradera.

-Le preguntaré a Finnick y veré lo que tiene para decir pero Kat, ten cuidado y por favor dale a Peeta una oportunidad para explicarlo. Lo tienes por un villano maníaco y no puedes estar más alejada de la verdad –Continuó Annie.

-Sólo estás diciendo eso porque si Peeta es un loco vengativo se reflejará mal en Finnick.

Annie me ignoró y cortó su salmón pero nuestro silencio duró solo un momento hasta que Johanna irrumpió en nuestra mesa y dejó caer su bandeja rebosante.

-Annie, acabo de hablar con mamá y dijo que habló con Cinna sobre tu vestido de graduación.

Annie miró alrededor del comedor.

-¡Shhh, Johanna! Todavía no me han pedido ir al baile, habla bajo.

Johanna gruñó.

-Por favor Annie, de todos modos mamá dijo que tienes una cita con Cinna cuando vayamos a casa en la semana del Día de los Presidentes y luego tendrás tu vestido de prueba para las vacaciones de verano. ¿No te estás muriendo de la emoción?

Creía que Annie estaba muriendo pero de vergüenza por su descarada hermana. Johanna metió varias papas fritas en su boca y preguntó: -¿Dónde vas a comprar tu vestido, Kat?

-Bueno dudo seriamente que vaya al baile pero supongo que si voy lo compraré en una tienda común y corriente.

La mandíbula de Johanna se abrió.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es el Baile de Graduación!

Respiré profunda y calmadamente.

-Lo sé, pero es sólo una noche y realmente creo que es tonto gastar cientos de dólares en un vestido que solo usas una vez. -Me giré hacia Annie-. Sin ofender.

-No importa -Contestó ella-. Johanna, realmente necesitas aprender a ser más modesta. No todos son tan afortunados de tener conexiones con diseñadores.

Johanna resopló.

-¡Por favor! En esta escuela todo se trata de conexiones pero no te he dicho todo aún. Mamá dijo que no podemos ir a ningún lugar en las vacaciones de verano. ¿Puedes creerlo? Dijo que ya que papá no tiene trabajo, no podemos gastar mucho dinero.

-Estoy segura de que dijo que no vamos a morir por eso y estoy de acuerdo con mamá Johanna, tendremos que empezar a hacer algunos sacrificios. ―Annie me miró incómodamente. Ella sabía que sus sacrificios serían de la variedad de negocios en vez de los de primera clase.

-¡Eso es tan injusto! -Johanna puso mala cara-. No es nuestra culpa que la empresa de papá se vendiera. ¿Por qué nosotras tenemos que ser castigadas?

-¡Johanna! -Exclamó Annie-. ¡Es suficiente! Suenas como una mocosa mimada. Deberías sentirte afortunada de que papá tiene una gran indemnización por despido, si no, estaríamos viviendo en la calle. No quiero oír otra palabra más sobre esto. -Annie se levantó de la mesa y la seguí.

Nunca entendería cómo es que ambas venían de la misma familia.

Annie puso su bandeja sobre la cinta transportadora.

-Siento mucho eso, Kat. Ella siempre fue hiperactiva y materialista pero estar aquí la hizo peor. No sé qué voy a hacer con ella. -Miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Johanna no podía escucharnos-. Todavía no le he contado sobre la fiesta del sábado. Finnick me dijo que la invitara pero...

Entendía. Johanna podía ser un poco exagerada a veces.

-Todavía vienes ¿Cierto? -Preguntó Annie-. Debería ser divertido.

Habíamos tenido variaciones de esta conversación tantas veces con Annie diciéndome que algo iba a ser divertido y eso terminaba convirtiéndose en un dolor de cabeza para mí.

-Por supuesto -Le dije como siempre lo hago.

Estaba, después de todo, emocionada por esta fiesta sólo que no por las razones que Annie pensaba. No quería decirle que era porque habría algunos invitados inesperados, debería haber sentido algo de remordimiento ya que Finnick fue bueno conmigo pero mi deseo de pasar más tiempo con Cato eclipsaba cualquier sentimiento de traición que tuviera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Como verán ya se viene la fiesta de Finnick ¿No están emocionadas? Parece que Kat si lo está, veremos qué tal le va. A propósito, quiero aprovechar para enviar un saludo a todas las madres del mundo en su día en especial a quienes pertenecen a esta comunidad tan maravillosa porque sin ustedes no seriamos nada ¡Dios las bendiga!

 **Ady Mellark87** : Ojal puedas pasar unas vacaciones de infarto. Parece que a ti no te ha convencido Cato ¿Verdad? Tal vez Kat no es tan tonta como crees, solo es un poco prejuiciosa con Peeta. Y para responderte lo del día de las madres: tengo que posponerlo porque mi mamá tenía otro compromiso hoy pero el próximo fin de semana habrá restaurante, flores y una sorpresa que sé que le encantará.

 **KatheMQ:** A mí tampoco me convencería si fuera lectora y estuviera poniendo en tela de juicio a mi Peeta, eso es comprensible. Veremos quién tiene la razón respecto a él. Jejejeje si, cada vez es más interesante la cosa.

 **Erika** : Vale, para todo hay una explicación y todas ustedes la conocerán más adelante. Amo la fe que le tienes a nuestro Peeta aun sin haber escuchado su versión de los hechos y créeme que tendrán la oportunidad de oírla.

 **Laura:** Vaya, no solo Erika tiene fe en Peeta, mi querida española también. Recuerden que todos somos inocentes hasta que se nos compruebe lo contrario.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : A ti por lo visto te ha dejado una muy mala impresión nuestro Cato… Este capítulo no es muy esclarecedor pero ¿Viste lo que dijo Annie? ¿Será que habrá que creer en su intuición aun cuando no ve la maldad de la gente?

 **Abimedina:** Pues aquí tienes el capítulo. Espero tu opinión.

De nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y esto también va para quienes incluyeron la historia entre sus favoritas. Les mando otro saludo especial a las mamitas y como acabo de recordar que una de ustedes lo es (porque me lo conto) quiero felicitarla infinitamente ¡ **Ady Mellark87 feliz día de las madres**!

Besos,

Giselle.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **\- ¿Qué recomienda usted para fomentar el afecto?**_

 _ **\- Bailar, incluso si la pareja de uno es apenas tolerable."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 11**

Annie siendo Annie, terminó invitando a Johanna a la fiesta de Finnick. Lo hizo porque o ella es la mejor -y más compasiva- hermana mayor del planeta o porque estaba especialmente de buen humor desde que Finnick la invitó a salir el domingo. Eso sumaría dos noches seguidas que pasarían juntos. Quizá la madre de Annie había estado en lo correcto al hacerle una llamada a su viejo amigo Cinna.

Nada podía arruinar el humor de Annie y ya que yo iba a estar con Cato nada podía arruinar mi humor tampoco. Por primera vez desde que llegué a La Pradera estaba realmente ansiosa por prepararme para una fiesta.

Pasé la mayor parte del sábado hurgando el clóset de Annie, intentando descifrar qué podría utilizar. No quería utilizar nada que se mostrara costoso ya que no quería que Cato pensara que era como cualquier otra chica en La Pradera pero sí quería verme bien para él.

Annie se estudió en el espejo mientras que me debatía entre cuáles aretes usar con los jeans y el suéter gris de cachemira ajustado que había tomado prestado.

Johanna empezó a empujarme. -¡Mi primera fiesta de graduandos! Estoy tan emocionada. Los chicos nuevos son tan infantiles.

Annie estudió a su hermana con los ojos abiertos. Johanna estaba usando una falda muy corta y tenía suficiente maquillaje puesto como para avergonzar a un artista de circo así que agarró un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar la cara de Johanna.

-¡Annie, detente! -Protestó Johanna pero ella no le prestó atención. –Johanna, no deberías cubrir tu belleza natural.

Mi mano se detuvo mientras me colocaba otra capa de máscara facial y ya que no estaba hablándome a mí, continué pero un poco más suave que antes.

-Ahora, recuerden lo que hablamos. -Annie se sentó al lado de Johanna quien asintió.

Annie solamente aceptó que Johanna viniera con nosotras si no hablaba acerca de dinero o de vestidos para la fiesta de graduación.

-¿Estamos listas? -Preguntó Annie mientras se estudiaba en el espejo una última vez. Creo que se estaba preguntando más a ella misma que a nosotras.

Respiró profundamente una vez y abrió la puerta.

Llegamos a una sala grande en uno de los restaurantes de clase del distrito que organizaba eventos para la Academia, los estudiantes y para los padres de La Pradera y Los Vencedores. Era un espacio hermoso lleno de sillones grandes, una gran ventana con vista al río, velas y un escenario ligeramente elevado donde algunos estudiantes ya estaban bailando.

Pasé la vista por la habitación buscando a Cato pero no lo podía ver en ningún lugar.

-¿A quién buscas? -Me preguntó Annie cuando me atrapó observando a la multitud.

-Sólo miraba alrededor, quiero asegurarme de que no hay ninguna trampa.

Annie hizo una mueca.

-¡Sólo bromeaba! -Dije mientras sentí mi celular vibrar y vi que Cato me había enviado un mensaje- Oh.

-¿Qué sucede?

Mi corazón se hundió. -Oh, nada. Nada de nada.

Cato no iba a venir. Decía que realmente quería venir pero pensó que era mejor evitar a cierto caballero. Miré a Peeta, quien estaba en una esquina con Finnick y Delly.

Cualquier esperanza que tuve acerca de una noche maravillosa se disolvió rápidamente. Ahora estaba atrapada en una habitación llena de gente que despreciaba mi misma existencia y en lugar de pasar el tiempo con Cato iba a tener que resistir cualquier cosa que se atravesara en mi camino.

-¿Segura que estás bien? ―Annie se veía preocupada.

-Sí, bien –Mentí pues no quería arruinar su noche.

Un mesero se acercó con una bandeja de plata llena de bocadillos y rollos de huevo.

-Mmmm. -Johanna agarró un montón de comida-. Mucho mejor que la porquería que sirven en el comedor. -Hizo un gesto de disgusto mientras colocaba un rollo de huevo entero en su boca.

Annie suspiró.

-¡Hey! –Finnick se acercó a nosotros con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias por venir. -Besó a Annie ligeramente en la mejilla antes de abrazarnos a Johanna y a mí.

Mientras que Annie eligió nunca ver el lado malo de la gente, sinceramente yo creía que Finnick no tenía un lado malo, incluso soportó todas las preguntas incesantes de Johanna acerca de la fiesta, la comida, el cuarto privado; estaba sorprendida de que no le pidiera que abriera su billetera para que pudiéramos ver cuánto dinero traía.

Mientras Johanna hacía veinte preguntas inapropiadas, empecé a mirar alrededor para ver quién estaba allí. Los camaradas adinerados estándar estaban en sus grupos respectivos pero sí vi a un par de chicas de La Pradera susurrando y mirándonos.

Miré mi ropa pero me di cuenta de que podría estar vestida desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza con un traje de diseñador y aun así me mirarían con desdén. Era un recordatorio de que había vida fuera de la preciosa burbuja en la que vivían y sabía que me odiaban por muchas razones pero más que todo por prosperar a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos en hacerme caer.

Regresé mi atención de vuelta a mi grupo y pude ver los ojos de Annie agrandarse cada vez que Johanna abría la boca.

-Madge está aquí -Dije asintiendo hacia la puerta- Mientras le dije a Johanna que acababan de sacar algo que parecían ser quesadillas.

Como pensé que haría, Johanna se dirigió hacia los mencionados y misericordiosamente nos dejó. Me incliné más cerca de Annie y susurré: -Diviértete con Finnick. Vigilaré a Johanna. Annie sonrió agradecida y fue hacia un grupo de sofás con Finnick.

Saludé a Madge pero Gale, malinterpretando mi entusiasmo, se acercó también.

-Hola, Katniss –Dijo-. Es un placer verte por aquí y vestida de una manera tan placentera. ¿De qué marca es esa tela?

-Sí, eh, encantada de verte también.

Se inclinó y colocó su mano en mi espalda. -Katniss ¿Crees que podría persuadirte para que me acompañaras en la pista de baile?

-Oh, Mmmm. ¿Ya conociste a Madge Undersee?

Madge y Gale intercambiaron saludos. Esperaba que la distracción me evitara bailar con él.

-Así que, ¿Vamos? -Gale se movió hacia la plataforma donde las parejas se estaban moviendo con una canción lenta. No pude pensar en una buena excusa así que decidí que podía superarlo.

Caminé con Gale hasta la pista de baile y una vez allí, tomó mi cintura de una forma extraña y precavidamente coloqué mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros sin ponerme demasiado cerca de él.

Empezó a moverse y pisó mi pie. A pesar de ser un chico atractivo, además de vestir anticuado era un pésimo bailarín.

-Oh, lo lamento -Dijo él mirando nuestros pasos como si fueran un problema de matemáticas que podía resolver.

-Está bien. -Empecé a moverme de delante para atrás intentando no hacer ningún movimiento demasiado repentino.

-Bueno, ciertamente eres una buena bailarina.

-Gracias.

-Ya sabes Katniss, puedes tocar el piano, bailar y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para obtener una beca y puedo añadir que haces un latte excelente. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

Reí. -Oh, ya sabes

-¿Saber qué?

-¿Perdón?

-Estabas diciendo, ya sabes. ¿Qué se supone que deba saber? -Gale me miró expectante. No tenía nada que decir y no estaba cien por ciento segura pero creo que Gale estaba bajo la horrible impresión de que yo coqueteaba con él.

Mi espalda se tensó. -No, nada lo lamento.

Asintió. -No, no, debería ser yo el que se disculpe, simplemente malinterpreté. Es algo que puede ocurrir sencillamente, en especial cuando la música está sonando en decibeles tan altos.

-Está bien.

-Una vez más Katniss, eres demasiado gentil.

-Mmmm, gracias.

-Estoy más que complacido.

Intenté evitar cualquier otro intercambio extraño pretendiendo que estaba concentrada en una pintura que estaba colgada de la pared tras Gale hasta que la canción finalmente terminó abriéndome un escape.

-¿Se divierten? ―Sonrió Madge mientras se acercaba.

-Toneladas ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros. -Estas cosas se han vuelto cada vez más fáciles para mí. -Madge se mordió el labio, siempre se había sentido culpable de que la tortura que había soportado se hubiera hecho menos severa cuando llegué al campus. Yo era carne fresca.

Intentó sonreír. -Además, la comida es buena. -Sostenía una mini hamburguesa.

-Eso se ve bien. Yo…

Cuando menos lo esperaba Peeta estuvo frente a nosotros y me saludó.

-Hola Kat.

-Hola Peeta.

-Esperaba que quisieras bailar conmigo.

Estaba completamente sorprendida por su invitación y cuando no contesté dijo:

-Bien, te veré en un momento. -Y con eso se alejó.

-Espera un segundo. -Miré a Madge-. ¿Peeta Mellark acaba de invitarme a bailar?

La boca de Madge cayó abierta. -¿Ese es Peeta Mellark? Kat ¡Es extremadamente sexy!

-¿Qué?

-Ese chico -Movió su cabeza en su dirección- Es sexy.

-¿Estás loca?

-Realmente debió haberte dejado una muy mala impresión si no puedes ver que es precioso y que obviamente siente algo por ti.

―Oh, por favor…

Madge se detuvo. -Y creo que tú también sientes algo por él.

-¿Qué?

Ella sonrió. -Si no sientes nada por Peeta Mellark ¿Por qué te estás sonrojando y te estás arreglando el cabello?

Quité las manos de mi cabeza. -De acuerdo, claramente estás loca Madge, no está pasando nada entre Peeta y yo y obviamente él está tramando algo.

-¡Kat!

-Es en serio, además me preguntó y después simplemente desapareció. Está planeando algo.

-Sí, bueno sea lo que sea que esté planeando viene hacia acá de nuevo.

Peeta me miró fijamente y señaló la pista de baile antes de caminar hacia allá.

Miré a Madge. -¿Se supone que debo seguirlo? –Ella me empujó.

-¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve!

Estaba atontada cuando llegué a la pista de baile, era como si tuviera una experiencia fuera de mi cuerpo. Me encontré yendo a través de los movimientos pero también mirando alrededor intentando descifrar desde dónde venía la emboscada. Peeta deslizó sus manos por mi cintura con mucha más facilidad que cuando bailé con Gale y antes de que lo supiera, estábamos en algo que se aproximaba a un abrazo. Peeta era muchos centímetros más alto que yo por lo que inclinó la cabeza para que sus ojos se quedaran fijos en los míos.

Estaba cara a cara con el enemigo.

-Veo que llegaste segura a tu dormitorio la otra noche -Dijo.

-Sí, estoy conmovida por tu preocupación por mi seguridad.

Me alejé de su mirada pero terminé siendo saludada por docenas de globos oculares fijos en nosotros. Al principio pensé que estaban esperando que algo sucediera pero entonces noté los celos en las caras de las chicas. Una atrocidad. Parecía que ninguna chica en la sala pudiera creer que el estudiante más elegible de Los Vencedores estuviera bailando conmigo.

-¿Sabes? -Me di la vuelta hacia él- Trabajar tiene muchos beneficios. Es una forma realmente buena de hacer nuevos amigos.

Peeta tensó su mandíbula y respondió. -Ah sí, Cato Cartwright es realmente bueno haciendo nuevos amigos, retenerlos sin embargo, siempre ha sido un reto para él.

-Estoy segura de que pasa todas las noches sin dormir pensando en perder a un amigo tan maravilloso como tú. ¿Cuándo podrá recuperarse?

Peeta recibió mi respuesta en silencio. Nos balanceamos con la música para darnos cuenta de que la canción estaba por terminar y cuando pensé que podría marcharme de allí apretó su agarre alrededor de mi cintura mientras una nueva canción comenzaba. Esta era lenta y estoy más que convencida de que me acercó mucho más a su cuerpo.

-Así que ¿Qué clase de música te gusta escuchar para divertirte? -Preguntó Peeta de la nada.

-¿Disculpa?

-Pensé en cambiar el tema.

-Oh ¿Estábamos discutiendo algo con lo que no estabas cómodo?

-No, sólo intentaba ver si había algo de lo que pudiéramos hablar que no terminara en una discusión.

-Ah. Buena suerte con eso.

-Sí, aparentemente voy a necesitarla.

Su intento por ser amistoso me desconcertaba.

-¿Sabes? –Dije-. No puedo entenderte nada.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Te encuentras pensando demasiado en mí? –Sonrió.

¡La vanidad de nuevo! -Pensé

-Difícilmente pero pareces no tener ningún sentido común.

-¿Y tú sí? ―Sonrió de nuevo.

-Al menos soy consistente.

-¿Y yo no lo soy?

Pensé por un momento. -No, supongo que lo eres. -Me alejé de él un poco descolgando mis brazos de sus hombros pues hasta el momento no me había percatado de que estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro-. Dijiste que pensabas que tenía un problema con la gente que tiene dinero pero creo que tú tienes un problema con la gente que no lo tiene.

Miró al suelo y luego a mis ojos quedándonos un momento así e inexplicablemente sentí cierta tensión entre nosotros, su mirada era penetrante y de alguna forma hipnótica. -Tienes razón, tú no me entiendes nada. -Concluyó

-Bueno, supongo que somos una causa perdida. –La canción por fin estaba llegando a su fin así que lo insté a dejar el agarre de mi cintura y una vez acabó le di la espalda saliendo de la pista de baile. Intenté no parecer desesperada mientras buscaba a Madge entre el grupo de gente alrededor de la sala.

Sentí una presión en mi brazo, era Delly quien estaba con Glimmer. -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -Preguntó acusadoramente.

-No sé a qué te refieres -Dije.

Se veía disgustada. -Oí de Annie que has estado por ahí con Cato Cartwright.

-¿Y?

Frunció los labios. -¿Y? No es un tipo de fiar.

-Lo siento Delly pero realmente no es tu problema con quién ando ni mi bienestar.

-No me podría importar menos tu bienestar –Admitió-. Pero me preocupo por Peeta, la mera mención de ese nombre lo molesta. Después de todo lo que hizo por él.

-¿Qué ha hecho Cato?

Delly presionó con más fuerza mi brazo. -No lo queremos por aquí ¿De acuerdo? Oímos que su grupito estaba considerando aparecer por aquí esta noche. Créeme, detuvimos eso. Y piensa que mi hermano y yo sólo hemos sido amables contigo pero sólo piensas en ti misma ¿Cierto?

-Delly. -Hablé lentamente para que una de las dos comenzara a entender a la otra-. No sé de lo que me hablas pero aprovecho para aclarar que Finnick es quien ha sido muy amable conmigo, no tú, además sé que hay algo entre Peeta y Cato pero ¿Por qué habría de importarme eso? No es como si fuera amiga de Peeta o tuya, con quién ando no es de tu incumbencia.

-Como quieras. ―Delly se fue.

Fui a buscar a Annie pero Glimmer se metió en mi camino.

-¿Sabes? para alguien que dice no estar interesada en Peeta, pasas mucho tiempo con él.

Di la vuelta y me alejé. Annie me hacía señas desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-¡Kat! -Se acercó con una mirada preocupada- ¿De qué iba todo eso?

Incluso Annie sabía que algo ocurría si Delly y Glimmer me hablaban, especialmente Delly, su influencia sobre su hermano y su inexplicable respeto por ella eran las únicas cosas de él que no me agradaban.

Después de que le relaté el encuentro, Annie suspiró.

-Kat, sólo he oído cosas negativas de Cato Cartwright, deberías tener cuidado.

-¿Tú también? -No me gustaba que Annie estuviera de parte de Delly y Peeta.

-No lo tomes a mal pero le pregunté a Finnick y me dijo que la historia que te contó Cato fue una completa mentira.

-Sí, pero lo que sea que sepa lo averiguó de Peeta así que para mí, creo en eso.

Annie miró sobre su hombro a Finnick. -No lo sé, Kat. Finnick no podía decirme del todo lo que pasó porque le hizo una promesa a Peeta pero realmente no tiene razones para mentirme.

-Lo sé, lo sé

-¡ANNIE! -Johanna se acercó corriendo hacia nosotras-. Me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo. ¿Puedes creer que soy la única nueva aquí? O sea, esto es un gran paso en mi escala social. ¿Y podrías imaginar lo genial sería que, o sea, alguien me invitara a mí a la graduación también? –Johanna gritaba tan fuerte que medio cuarto se volvió a verla.

-Johanna -Susurró Annie-. Por favor.

Johanna no la oyó. O, mejor dicho, eligió ignorarla.

-¡Delly! -Le gritó a una Delly sorprendida-. Así que verás, en el receso de verano iremos a ver a Cinna por nuestros vestidos. Quiero decir, por el de Annie. ¿Sabes si alguna de primero ha ido alguna vez? ¿O sea en toda la historia?

Delly miró a Johanna con más disgusto del que me reservaba a mí.

-No -Dijo evasivamente-, la graduación es para las mujeres jóvenes en La Pradera, es una tradición que la mayoría de las chicas sean llevadas por chicos de Los Vencedores, se pueden hacer algunas excepciones. -Me lanzó una mirada- pero cualquier extraño será echado del lugar.

-¿Vendrás con nosotras a ver a Cinna?

-Pasaré las vacaciones en la playa.

Johanna suspiró otra vez. -Eso es tan genial.

Delly asintió fríamente.

-Quiero decir, me gustaría ir a algún lado, pero no - Johanna comenzó a titubear-. O sea, papi tiene millones en su poder, así que el que no vayamos a lugares así de geniales de vacaciones no me parece justo.

-¡Johanna! –Annie se interpuso y tomó del hombro a su hermana-. ¡Ya basta!

La mayoría de los estudiantes que había en el cuarto habían oído todo.

-Sólo me estoy divirtiendo -Protestó Johanna-. Eres tan estricta. -Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo-. ¡No Puede Ser! Esta canción fue como, "La canción" del campamento el verano pasado. O sea, recuerdo toda la rutina que creamos. -Una canción pop de moda comenzó a sonar y antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerla Johanna estaba en la pista de baile, dando vueltas con los brazos estirados. En menos de diez segundos, hizo un espacio a su alrededor de dos metros. Estaba llamando toda la atención.

Annie estaba horrorizada. -Por favor alguien deténgala.

Su voz fue casi inaudible.

Me acerqué a la plataforma, Johanna hacía algo que parecía Charleston pero con su energía loca de siempre. Comenzó a saltar sobre sus talones gritando:

"¡Wow!" cada varios segundos. Podía oír los murmullos y risitas mientras pasaba por entre la gente.

-Eh, Johanna. -Me acerqué a ella lo más posible sin llamar la atención demasiado ni exponerme a que ella me golpeara.

Dolía ver esto.

Cómo podría haber pensado Johanna que estaba impresionando a las personas que había detrás de mí. Quería mirar hacia otro lado pero era una de esas escenas horripilantes donde no podías dejar de mirar. Justo cuando pensé que no podía empeorar empezó a mover las manos de lado a lado, al estilo musical de Bollywood.

Cuando la canción terminó, Johanna hizo una profunda reverencia. Algunos de los chicos comenzaron a aplaudir pero las chicas rompieron todas a reír.

Algunas incluso grabaron el baile en sus celulares.

Pobre, pobre Annie.

-¡Oh! -Exclamó Johanna cuando comenzó la canción siguiente. Rápidamente la tomé del brazo-. ¡Kat suéltame! -Protestó.

La ignoré y la llevé lejos hasta que Gale se metió en mi camino.

-Bueno Johanna, eso fue encantador –Dijo.

-¡Gracias! -Respondió.

-Realmente eres entusiasta, no he visto movimientos así desde que pasé una tarde en el Ballet Pollux el año pasado. Recuerdo esta temporada muy bien porque estaba inusualmente cálida. El programa fue encantador, podrías disfrutarlo.

Gale estaba empeorando todo. Lo que necesitaba era sacar a Johanna de aquí pero él prolongaba la humillación con los detalles de esa tarde. Finalmente Annie ya no pudo soportarlo, se acercó, tomó a Johanna y ambas se fueron.

-Oh, bien -Gale fue tomado por sorpresa por la ida de Johanna -. Así que, Katniss ¿Te atreves a tomar la pista de baile para continuar con el entretenimiento causado por Johanna? -No había una gota de sarcasmo en su tono. Era totalmente sincero.

-Yo -Miré hacia la puerta, realmente quería ir a ayudar a Annie o ir a evitar un asesinato. Afortunadamente Madge vino al rescate.

-Gale, esperaba que me contaras más del bote de tu familia. –Mientras ella lo distraía, salí. Annie estaba sentada en un escalón, temblando.

-Annie –Dije-, está helando aquí afuera. Ven adentro.

-No puedo. Estoy tan humillada. De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas a borbotones.

-¿Y Johanna?

-No sé y honestamente no me importa. Salió corriendo cuando intentaba razonar con ella. No tiene respeto por mí, nuestra familia, nuestra escuela o por Finnick.

No sabía qué decir. Haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a Annie pero no podía retroceder el tiempo.

-Quiero irme a casa -Dijo.

Volví adentro por nuestras cosas en el perchero.

Finnick se acercó. -Kat, ¿Annie está bien?

Le di nuestros números al encargado del armario. -Sí, lo está. Ella, eh tiene un dolor de cabeza por lo que volveremos al dormitorio. Fue una fiesta fenomenal Finn gracias por la invitación.

Antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de responder la chica me dio el abrigo de Annie.

Se mordió el labio. -Eh el otro abrigo no está.

-Te di mi número.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. -Esa percha está vacía.

-¿Qué? ―Finnick tomó de su mano ambos números y entró a buscar mi abrigo pero tenía un mal presentimiento de que no lo encontraría.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Se acercó Gale con Peeta detrás.

-Nada -Dije.

-¡Esto es ridículo! -Exclamó Finnick exasperado-. ¿Cómo alguien se fue con el abrigo de otra persona? Quiero ver al encargado.

La chica parecía nerviosa. -No hace falta. ¿Cómo era?

-Era un abrigo gris hasta las rodillas.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos. -¿Qué marca?

Miré hacia Gale y Peeta. -Era Old Navy.

-Oh -La chica palideció.

-¿Qué quiere decir con oh? -Finnick estaba furioso. Era la primera vez que lo veía enojado y también noté que se envalentonaba por mí. Mi labio inferior tembló, normalmente era la atacada, no la defendida.

-Unas chicas vinieron hace unos minutos para recoger sus abrigos y una dijo haber perdido su número e identificó el abrigo y bueno, no creí -La chica estaba avergonzada. Sabía lo que iba a decir: "Cuando hay tantos abrigos caros en el armario ¿Quién mentiría sobre una pieza tan poco glamorosa?"

-Sólo olvídalo. -Intenté mantener mi tono.

-Kat, lo lamento tanto. -Finnick estaba atónito.

-No te preocupes, ya me voy.

Gale comenzó a quitarse su abrigo. -Toma al menos lleva mi chaqueta.

Peeta me observaba detenidamente al parecer con la misma intención que Gale pero a diferencia de este no dijo nada.

Finnick sacó su billetera. -Déjame pagarlo. Me horroriza que algo así ocurriera en mi fiesta. No puedo creerlo.

Pero yo si podía creerlo, algo tenía que ocurrir. No podía ir a una fiesta sin humillarme, toda la noche asumí que alguien me arrojaría algo o me haría caer, o prendería fuego mi cabello pero en su lugar, me habían robado y no porque quisieran lo que tenía. Simplemente porque podían.

Rápidamente decliné las generosas propuestas de Finnick, Gale y la no formulada de Peeta y salí desprotegida a la noche invernal. El frío helado era un recordatorio de que nada más sería fácil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Estaba esperando con ansias el día de publicar este capítulo. Ya no quedan dudas de que Peeta siente algo por Kat ¿No creen? Pero ¿Qué me dicen de Kat? Y la actitud de Johanna ¿Perjudicará a Annie? Ojala lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Erika** : ¡Vaya! Otra española, que bueno escuchar eso. Con respecto al capítulo pues digamos que Kat necesitara más que la ayuda de Annie para saber que intenciones tiene Cato. ¿Qué te pareció este acercamiento? Mmmm yo creo que la actitud de Kat no fue tan indiferente.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Asumo que te gusto mi felicitación especial. Qué bueno. Si, tienes razón, yo pienso que nos llevamos solo lo comido y lo gozado, nada de lo material. ¿Qué tal el capítulo?

 **Laura:** Jejejeje, la tormenta tal vez no fue la que esperábamos y quien la dio no fue nadie más que Johanna, esa niña si es una revoltosa. Ojala no le dañe todo a Annie y ya veremos qué pasa con Cato.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : ¿Te gusto el capítulo? Ya no hubo que esperar tanto…

 **KatheMQ** : Bueno, no hubo necesidad de dar celos pero ¿Qué opinas de que Peeta solo bailara con Kat? Ese acercamiento fue muy…. Sospechoso. Jejejeje

Gracias por sus comentarios

Besos,

Giselle.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Estos son el tipo de cumplidos delicados que las damas siempre aceptan y que yo me siento obligado a hacer."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 12**

Pasé el siguiente día en el trabajo volviendo a reproducir la noche en mi cabeza. Todo lo que me quedaba era incógnitas. ¿Qué había hecho Cato anoche en lugar de estar conmigo? ¿Las bromas contra mí terminarían alguna vez? ¿El comportamiento de Johanna o la revelación sobre su padre afectarían a Annie o a sus perspectivas? ¿La gente realmente iba a ser tan superficial y sentenciosa?

Desafortunadamente, ya conocía esa respuesta.

Salí corriendo del café el momento en que mi turno terminó y encontré un inesperado visitante esperándome afuera. Gale.

-Katniss, ¿Encontraste tu chaqueta? -Hizo un gesto hacia el abrigo de lana roja de Annie, el cual ahora yo iba a usar hasta el final del invierno.

-Desgraciadamente no.

-Oh, lamento oír eso. Una vez perdí una chaqueta que amaba tanto era de pana no de tweed color gris amarronado. Realmente era un abrigo magnífico, mi osito de peluche tenía una que combinaba. A menudo los usábamos juntos pero entonces, un día, la dejé en el parque. Cuando mi madre y yo volvimos por ella, había desaparecido.

-Puedo ver que la extrañas -Dije buscando una ruta de escape.

-De todos modos -Continuó Gale- Me estaba preguntando si podría hablar contigo un momento.

-Seguro. -Me senté junto a él en el banco.

-Hay ciertos ritos de paso que pienso son una parte muy importante de convertirse en adulto. Me miró expectante. -Yo estaba tan cansada que todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

-El Baile de Graduación es uno de esos ritos. -Mi estómago se desplomó-. Es una ocasión trascendental en especial para una chica de La Pradera como tú y creo que haríamos una gran pareja para asistir. Obviamente, la parte del baile la conocemos al dedillo. -Dejó escapar una pequeña risa- Y sé que debido a tus circunstancias podrías tener algunas dificultades con el vestido pero estaría más que dispuesto a pagar por los accesorios si eso te hace sentir más cómoda.

-Yo… -La postura formal de Gale vaciló por un momento y pareció no tener palabras. Sin duda esta era la primera vez que semejante cosa le había sucedido- Yo te encuentro muy atractiva. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú antes. Ciertamente eres alguien a quien yo siempre he encontrado muy interesante.

Sabía que probablemente debiera haber tomado eso como un cumplido pero por la manera en que lo dijo no pude evitar pensar que me encontraba más interesante como una rareza en su mundo de riqueza que como alguien a quien encontraba atractiva.

-Obviamente podemos solucionar todos los detalles en una cita posterior pero pensé que sería mejor avanzar con nuestros planes.

-Oh. -Bajé la vista a mis guantes-. Gracias por pensar en mí.

-No hay problema. Estaremos en contacto. -Gale empezó a alejarse.

-¡Espera! -Grité detrás de él-. ¡No te he dado una respuesta!

Su rostro cayó.

-Bueno, solo asumí…

-No deberías, a pesar de sentirme muy honrada de que quieras llevarme al Baile de Graduación voy a tener que declinar.

Gale sonrió.

-Oh, conozco este juego. Estamos jugando a hacerte la difícil, ¿No es cierto?

-No, no estamos jugando.

-Oh Katniss, sé cómo son las chicas como tú. Quieres ser perseguida primero, muy bien pues estoy dispuesto, suelta tu conejo y yo traeré los perros. Podría ser divertido.

-No, Gale. -Me puse de pie y me incliné ligeramente para poder mirarlo a los ojos del mismo tono gris que los mios-. Una vez más, me siento muy halagada pero no estoy haciéndome la difícil, mi respuesta es y siempre será, no.

Odiaba ser tan directa con él pero no me había dejado otra opción.

Gale lució pensativo por un instante.

-Esta es la razón por la que me gustas tanto Katniss. Eres impredecible. Sé que la pasaremos genial.

-Aparentemente, no me estás escuchando.

Gale suspiró.

-Sí te oigo pero y por favor no pienses que quiero ofenderte ¿En serio crees que con tus circunstancias conseguirás otras ofertas?

Su falta de tacto me impactó.

-No –Dije-. Estoy segura de que no pero sé que la graduación aquí es algo que probablemente no disfrutaría y tú realmente deberías ir con alguien con quien te puedas divertir.

-Tengo plena confianza en que la próxima vez que discuta esto contigo tu respuesta será diferente.

-No, Gale por favor dime si hay algo que esté haciendo ahora mismo para hacerte pensar que habrá otra respuesta porque si me lo haces saber lo corregiré para que puedas invitar a alguien más.

-Oh Katniss, realmente eres preciosa y una mujer muy digna.

Me quedé allí con la boca abierta. Gale era uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de su clase pero al parecer le faltaba sentido común. Me apretó el hombro y se alejó.

¿Cuánto más clara podría haber sido?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Quiero empezar dándole la bienvenida a mi amiga Ana Karen que había estado ausente por motivos de fuerza mayor ¡Te extrañaba! Bueno y acto seguido pasaré a preguntar ¿Qué les pareció la invitación de Gale? ¿En el lugar de Kat como habrían declinado la propuesta? Creo que ella tiene razón y a Gale le falta sentido común…

 **Katnisspeetax100pre:** Jejejeje yo también extraño Distrito 12… ¿Sera que Peeta si le mueve el piso a Kat? Porque creo que Cato no le es indiferente. Que mal.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Me gusta la conclusión a la que llegaste. Quiero pensar que Kat está más interesada en Peeta de lo que dice.

 **Erika** : ¡Siiii! Peeta siente algo por ella, eso es evidente y me gusta. Madge es muy observadora y ustedes también y Johanna si es todo lo que dices… Hay que esperar algunos capítulos más para saber lo que pasa con Peeta y Cato. No desesperes.

 **Abimedina** : Graciosa y vergonzosa jejejeje. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Me encantan todas tus observaciones, es justo lo que quería que todas vieran. ¿Qué opinas de Gale en este capítulo? Ojala que lo que paso con Johanna no afecte a Annie y no te preocupes por comentarios largos, me encanta leer lo que ustedes escriben.

 **Laura** : Con Cato las cosas son complicadas ya verás y Johanna metió las de caminar hasta el fondo, hasta yo me sentí mal. Me gusta mucho lo que siente Peeta aunque no sepa expresarlo bien e incluso Kat termine malentendiéndolo, esta historia está llena de eso –De malentendidos- y para saber lo que sucede entre Peeta y Cato hay que esperar un poquito más ¿Paciencia?

Gracias por sus maravillosas opiniones…

Besos,

Giselle.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **¿Y qué son los hombres comparados con las rocas y las montañas?"**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 13**

Encontré a Madge en mi habitación cuando regresé.

-Oh, bien... ¡Por fin llegaste! -Exclamó antes de que yo abriera la puerta completamente.

-Bueno, tuve una visita. ¿Qué es eso?

En mi cama había una gran caja plateada con una cinta roja alrededor.

-No sabemos. -Annie dejó su asiento de un salto-. Hemos estado muriendo porque volvieras a casa. Fue entregado hace una hora.

-Pero yo no pedí nada ¿Qué demonios?

-¡Ábrelo! -Madge tomó la caja y la puso en mis brazos-. Quiero ver quién te lo envió.

Annie sonrió.

-Y yo quiero saber qué es.

Me senté en mi cama y desaté la cinta roja. Dentro de la caja plateada había papel blanco. Levanté el papel para encontrar un hermoso abrigo de invierno gris, miré la etiqueta y me sorprendió el nombre del diseñador.

-¿Quién envió esto? –Pregunté mientras sacaba el abrigo de la caja y comencé a buscar una tarjeta, un recibo o inclusive una etiqueta que me diera una pista de dónde venía el abrigo.

Annie estaba revisando el papel en el piso para ver si podía encontrar algo.

-¿Annie?

Ella levantó la mirada.

-No fue de mi parte. Quizás Finnick pero ¿Por qué no enviaría una tarjeta? ¿O no me hubiera dicho algo al respecto?

Entonces mi estómago dio un giro. Sabía de quién venía y me hizo sentir tan horrible.

-Es de parte de Gale.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Madge.

-Porque me acaba de invitar al baile.

-¿Qué? –Ambas preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Y yo dije que no. -Les informé de los detalles de la propuesta de Gale. Aún cuán honesta y algo grosera que había sido con él.

-No puedo creer que no vayas a ir -Dijo Madge-. Además fue considerado de su parte el ofrecerse a comprar tu vestido y ahora el abrigo.

-Lo sé y por eso no puedo quedármelo. Es demasiado y no es que yo tenga algo en contra de Gale. Es tan amable. -Miré el abrigo-. Y generoso, es por el baile en La Pradera. No me voy a sentar aquí y engañarme a mí misma pensando que sería bien recibida en ese lugar. Mira lo que sucede cuando voy a una fiesta normal. Además, quiero ir a algo así con alguien especial.

Madge se encogió de hombros.

-Yo me decepcionaría si no fuera pero Gale tiene razón. Tú y yo somos mercancía defectuosa.

-¡Madge! -Annie estaba horrorizada-. No puedo creer que digas algo así ¡Al menos ustedes dos no tienen una hermana que las humilló frente al mundo entero!

-Oh, no me di cuenta de que el mundo entero cupo en el restaurante anoche –Bromeé- y pensar que perdí una oportunidad de conocer al Presidente de Panem.

-Yo sólo me alegro de no haberme encontrado con mi ex-novio -Dijo Madge.

-Aparentemente ustedes no han visto la última sensación de Internet. -Annie mostró un video de Johanna bailando que alguien había subido a Internet-. La familia está tan orgullosa.

-Oh, Annie. -Comencé a pasar los mensajes llenos de odio-. Lo siento.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Voy a intentar superarlo. Algún día.

-Es bueno tener metas.

Mi teléfono sonó. Mi corazón salto cuando vi que era Cato.

-Hola -Dije, saliendo al corredor para tener un poco de privacidad.

-Así que ¿Me hablas aún después de que te abandoné con la élite anoche? ―Su voz era cálida y amistosa.

-Supongo que podría encontrar una manera de perdonarte.

-Eres tan generosa, eso es muy no-La Pradera de tu parte. Ten cuidado, podrías ser la próxima expulsada.

-Al menos tendré mejor compañía.

Un cosquilleo subió por mi espalda cuando él sonrió.

-Escucha, lamento haber desertado, especialmente a último minuto. En verdad quería ir y tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo pero anoche mientras me preparaba supe que si aparecía no sería bueno para ti, no hay forma de que pudiera estar en la misma habitación con Tu-Sabes-Quien y no quería atraer ninguna atención negativa sobre ti.

-Entiendo, a mí tampoco me gusta estar en el mismo cuarto con él.

Madge salió súbitamente de nuestra habitación.

-Kat, Annie te necesita.

-Escucha ¿Puedo llamarte más tarde?

-Más te vale.

Corrí de regreso hacia nuestra habitación y encontré a Annie enroscada en su cama.

-Annie, ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que nadie va a estar hablando de ese estúpido video en una semana.

-No, no es eso. -Me dio su teléfono, había un mensaje de texto de Finnick.

 _ **No puedo ir esta noche, las cosas están frenéticas. Me mantendré en contacto.**_

-Oh. -No supe qué decir. No era propio de Finnick cancelar una cita y ser tan poco expresivo al hacerlo. Estaba completamente enamorado de Annie. Había pasado la mayor parte de la fiesta con ella y prestándole atención―. Estoy segura de que no es nada. Vamos a comer.

Mientras Annie y Madge se preparaban rápidamente llamé a Cato y le expliqué la situación. No me sorprendió cuando dijo que entendía completamente. Cuando ellas estuvieron listas, colgué y juntas bajamos la larga escalera hacia el comedor.

Delly estaba saliendo por la puerta principal con Glimmer. Cuando Delly nos vio se volvió hacia Glimmer y dijo en voz muy alta.

-Me da "tanto" gusto que vengas con nosotros esta noche. En verdad pienso que Finnick y tú se llevarán muy bien. – Annie se detuvo de golpe pero Delly continuó-. Sabes cuán importante es proteger el nombre de tu familia. Cuando eres un Odair como un Mason, tienes que ser cuidadoso con las personas con las que te asocias. Creería que la mayoría de las chicas de La Pradera sabrían eso bien. ―Nos miró un momento―. Al menos las que tienen una reputación que vale la pena preservar.

Glimmer asintió distraídamente mientras Delly salía la siguió obedientemente.

-Annie.

El color dejó rápidamente el rostro de mi amiga

-Así que eso es... He sido reemplazada.

-Eso es ridículo, estoy segura de que hay otra explicación para…

Annie se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Annie! -Corrí tras ella-. Cualquiera que los ha visto juntos sabe que Finnick está loco por ti, por favor, si Peeta mirara a Delly con siquiera la mitad del afecto con el que Finn te mira a ti, ella estaría caminando por el campus de la escuela con su vestido de baile puesto.

Annie sonrío.

-¿En serio?

-¿Bromeas? No hay forma de que él sea capaz de mantenerse alejado de ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Cómo vamos? Yo espero que bien. Bueno, al parecer Gale no se da por vencido pero ¿Será que lograra convencerla con un abrigo? ¿Si será un regalo suyo? Jejejejeje, me gusta dejar preguntas. Disfruten el capítulo y por favor denme su opinión sobre la actitud de Finnick.

 **katnisspeetax100pre:** De nada muñeca, habría querido complacerte con el capítulo doble ayer pero tuve problemas con mi pc, aunque tal vez lo haga hoy…. ¿Qué opinas sobre la actitud de Finnick? Esa bruja de Delly cada día más venenosa.

 **Laura:** Si, es cierto, creo que como decimos en mi país Gale se pasa de bobo. ¿Y qué opinas sobre el abrigo? Será que si se lo regalo Gale?

 **Ady Mellark87** : Vamos, no seas tan malita jejejejeje, Gale no sobra aquí, es solo que no es para Kat.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Jejejeje, si, lo del osito fue patético. Pobre Gale, no hace una bien pero eso es porque no es un chico para Kat ¿Qué opinas sobre el abrigo que supuestamente le regalo a ella? ¿Kat debería devolverlo?

 **Erika** : Que bueno saber que eres paciente porque con lo que viene eso es lo que vas a necesitar…

Como siempre gracias a todos por sus apreciaciones….

Un beso,

Giselle.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Hubiera dado el mundo por haber tenido valor para decir la verdad, para vivir la verdad."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 14**

He estado equivocada sobre muchas cosas en mi vida pero una cosa por la que habría apostada mis ahorros de la vida -Tan mísera como la suma podría haber sido- era que Finnick volvería para luchar por Annie en cuestión de días pero estaba equivocada. Mortalmente equivocada.

Dos semanas pasaron y nada. Era desgarrador ver a Annie mirar su móvil deseando que sonara. Ella no era la única confundida por Finnick desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra. No tenía sentido y para añadir a la lista de chicos con comportamientos confusos Gale se rehusaba a admitir que me había comprado el abrigo y se había esfumado también o al menos había dejado de visitarme en la cafetería y luego estaba Cato. Me visitaba ocasionalmente en el trabajo y coqueteaba –Al menos yo pensaba que era coqueteo- pero no me había invitado a otra cita.

Lo que era aún peor era que el día de San Valentín se estaba aproximando y si había algo más molesto que una chica de La Pradera obsesionada sobre el Baile de Graduación era una chica de La Pradera enloqueciendo por el día de San Valentín, especialmente desde que había descubierto que ese día en particular era el más popular para que chicos de Los Vencedores invitaran a chicas de La Pradera al dichoso evento.

Había sido lo suficientemente malo ver globos rojos y signos de corazón brotando en la ciudad e infiltrándose en el campus. Estaba tratando de proteger a Annie de todo el amor adolescente tanto como fuera posible. Esa noche, incluso me ofrecí de voluntaria para correr al salón comedor para agarrar la cena para nosotras por el miedo de que estuvieran sirviendo comida roja en platos con forma de corazón.

Me encontré con Madge en el camino allí.

-Oh, hola -Ella parecía nerviosa de verme.

-¿Dirigiéndote a cenar?

Mientras caminábamos bajando por la escalera, vi a Gale esperando en el vestíbulo de entrada.

-Oh, no. ¿Qué quiere él? ¿No puede darse cuenta?

-Kat –Madge disminuyó el paso-. Él está aquí por mí.

-Oh -Traté de no sonar tan sorprendida.

-No sabía cuándo decirte pero voy a ir al Baile de Graduación con Gale.

Me reí. -¿Estás bromeando?

Madge puso cara larga.

-No, no lo estoy. ¿Estás impactada de que él pudiera recuperarse de tu rechazo?

-No, en absoluto. -No sé cuál de nosotras debía estar más ofendida si ella por mi pensamiento de que era la segunda opción para Gale o yo por el pensamiento de Madge de que yo pudiera ser tan egoísta-. Sabes que en verdad quiero que vayas al Baile de Graduación y no podría estar más feliz por ti. En serio.

Madge sonrió débilmente.

-No te culpo por estar sorprendida pero no soy romántica Kat soy práctica, quiero ir al Baile de Graduación y él me preguntó.

-Estoy segura de que van a tener un buen rato. No puedo esperar a ver tu vestido.

-Gracias. Bueno, yo mejor…

-Por supuesto, ten una noche genial.

Miré a Madge mientras corría hacia abajo para saludar a Gale quien tenía una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón escondida detrás de su espalda.

Ambos parecían felices, si bien es cierto que un poco incómodos el uno con el otro. Gale trató de ir por un doble beso en la mejilla pero terminó besando la oreja de Madge.

Fui al salón comedor, colectando la comida para llevar a la habitación. Desde "el incidente de Johanna" -Johanna por supuesto, no estaba avergonzada sobre el video; estaba feliz de que las personas supieran quién era ella- tanto Annie como yo habíamos estado siguiendo las formalidades.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me encontré con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas descansando sobre nuestra mesa y por un momento pensé que Finnick por fin había recapacitado pero mis sospechas se disiparon cuando Annie me dijo que eran para mí.

-¿Quién pudo haberlas enviado? –Dije en voz alta mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido Cato aunque lo descarté al instante al percatarme de que eran muy costosas, sin embargo no traían tarjeta y eso solo me dejó una opción pero esa era imposible, además debía desviar la atención de inmediato sin darle importancia a algo que de seguro estaba lastimando más a mi amiga aunque me causara tanta curiosidad.

Voltee a ver a Annie que se veía demasiado triste y lamente haber recibido este regalo, ahora importaba ella y por el momento deje pasar la sorpresa de recibir algo como esto el día de San Valentín.

El próximo fin de semana largo por el Día de los Presidentes era un descanso bienvenido. Mientras mis padres estaban esperando que fuera de visita, quería terminar mi trabajo y sabía que Sae´s Coffeshop sería muy aburrido, así que sería genial para mí ganar dinero y terminar un poco de lectura.

Por otra parta la Srta. Donner tenía una sorpresa para mí ese viernes durante mi lección de piano.

-Creo que es tiempo de que tengamos una pequeña discusión sobre el recital de primavera -Dijo ella. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, lo cual sabía que significaba problemas.

Asentí.

-Asumí que tocaría el Rachmaninoff -Habíamos estado trabajando en la décimo octava variación de la rapsodia en un Tema de Paganini.

-Sí, creo que deberías tocarla pero todo el tema con la orquesta. Quiero que seas la intérprete destacada.

Me quede sin palabras. La rapsodia entera tenía casi veinticinco minutos de duración.

-No creo….

La Srta. Donner se paró de su silla junto al piano en la habitación de música.

-No vas a ser capaz de hacerlo si piensas que no puedes hacerlo. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Y lo harás!

Eso era por lo que estaba en La Pradera para desafiarme a mí misma. Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba creer en mí misma.

-Katniss nunca he tenido una estudiante tan talentosa como tú. Quiero que tu presentación sea la maravillosa actuación del año.

-De acuerdo -Hojeé toda la pieza estudiando los compases-. Puedo hacer esto.

Ella golpeó sus manos juntas.

-¡Excelente! Ese es el espíritu que estaba buscando. Me estaba preocupando por ti.

-¿Por qué estaba preocupada por mí?

La Srta. Donner me dirigió una débil sonrisa.

-Tú solamente no parecías gustarte a ti misma las últimas semanas. Sé que tienes alguna dificultad adaptándote pero finalmente pareces estar bien.

-Oh -Repliqué. No podía pensar en algo más que decir. Siempre había tratado de dejar cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo en mi vida personal detrás durante mis lecciones pero obviamente no había hecho el mejor trabajo.

-No quería entrometerme -Dijo ella a modo de disculpa. La mayoría de los profesores en La Pradera disfrutaban el chisme estudiantil tanto como las chicas pero la Srta. Donner era la única profesora que parecía estar preocupada por mí.

-Está bien -Le dije-. Es sólo que mi mejor amiga está pasando por un tiempo difícil en este momento.

-De acuerdo, cariño -Ella me palmeó en la espalda-. Aprovecha este buen fin de semana largo y por buen fin de semana largo quiero decir que deberías practicar tanto como puedas. Esta pieza va a ser sorprendente.

Estaba feliz por la distracción. Meterme en un reto me daría algo que hacer además de sentarme en silencio con Annie cada noche. Yo estudiaba y ella tendía un libro al frente suyo pero estaba bastante segura de que no estaba estudiando y para empeorar el asunto, su madre seguía insistiendo en ir a consulta para su vestido del Baile de Graduación durante las vacaciones. La última cosa que Annie necesitaba era un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido o en su caso, de lo que no había sucedido con Finnick.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Otra vez yo… Estoy publicando de nuevo porque se lo quede debiendo ayer a una amiga y porque todos los autores de mis historias favoritas se pusieron de acuerdo para publicar en este momento… ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Katnisspeetax100pre:** Jejejeje. Si, esa Delly es mala sangre pero su hermano Finnick es diferente ¿No? Mmmm ya veremos de quien es el abrigo realmente. Kat ya tiene algo en lo que pensar.

 **Erika:** Cierto, tienes razón, Gale no habría desaprovechado la oportunidad… No te asustes, lo de la paciencia es porque toda va un poco despacio.

 **Laura:** ¿Habrá sido Peeta? Todos esperamos eso ¿Sera que Kat también?

 **Abimedina** : Jejejeje creo que tendremos que esperar un poco más para saberlo.

 **Isabella Marie JR:** Amo tus apreciaciones sobre los personajes porque siempre eres muy acertada.

Gracias por los comentarios…

Besos dobles

Giselle.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Los hombres son fáciles de juzgar, los pocos que conozco no tienen nada de gracia.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 15**

El campus estuvo silencioso todo el fin de semana. Fui una de las pocas personas que se quedó en el dormitorio pues incluso Madge fue a su casa. Debería haberme acostumbrado a una existencia aislada a este punto pero realmente extrañaba a Annie y a Madge, aunque las cosas habían sido un poco incómodas entre nosotras desde que ella aceptó ir al baile con Gale.

Trabajé el lunes en la tarde ya que no teníamos clases. Empezó a mejorar por la tarde cuando los estudiantes empezaron a regresar al campus.

-¿Me extrañaste? -Gritó una voz familiar mientras mi espalda estaba hacia el mostrador.

-¿Dónde estuviste este fin de semana? -Le pregunté a Cato. Estaba decepcionada porque no había visto o escuchado de él.

-En el distrito 4. -Juguetonamente tiró de mi visera.

-Oh, chico de la gran ciudad ¿No? -Empecé a hacer su bebida regular- ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo allí?

-Ya sabes, lo usual.

-¿Causando problemas?

-Sólo a las personas que se los merecen.

Aunque estaba disgustada porque no me hubiera dicho que estaría lejos, no podía guardarle rencor. Éramos demasiado parecidos.

-¡Kat! -Johanna corrió hacia el mostrador-. Estoy tan feliz de verte. Este fin de semana fue horrible Annie todavía no me ha perdonado, está siendo tan irrazonable -Se detuvo por un breve segundo-. Quiero un café mocca congelado grande con crema batida y chocolate.

Hice una mueca. Johanna sabía el dolor que eran estas bebidas congeladas pero no le importaba. ¿Y por qué debería? Éste era mi trabajo después de todo.

Mientras sacaba el hielo, Johanna volcó su atención hacia Cato.

-Hola -Dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo-. ¿Vas a Los Vencedores?

-Johanna –Interrumpí-. Éste es Cato.

Una sonrisa lenta se extendió sobre su cara.

-Oh, eres el que fue expulsado de Los Vencedores y eres el enemigo mortal de Peeta.

-¡Johanna! -Estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que soné como Annie cuando la regañé.

Cato sólo sonrió.

-Vaya, no sabía que mi reputación me precedía así.

Encendí la licuadora así podría ahogar la charla excesiva de Johanna. Egoístamente quería tener a Cato todo para mí y tomar un descanso así podríamos ponernos al día pero no había manera de que Johanna nos dejara en paz.

Johanna agarró su bebida de mi mano antes de que siquiera tuviera oportunidad de ponerle la tapa. Empezó a jugar con la pajita en lo que sólo habría asumido que se suponía que era una manera seductora.

-¿Cuándo es tu descanso? -Me preguntó Cato.

Miré el reloj.

-Supongo que podría tomarme unos minutos ahora. -Nos dirigimos hacia una mesa. Johanna nos siguió.

-¿Sabes? -Johanna arrulló a Cato- creo que Peeta probablemente odia a Katniss más de lo que te odia a ti.

-Gracias por eso -Le lancé una mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿No es eso de lo que estaban hablando?

-¿De Peeta? Cato se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que no creas esto pero hay cosas en este mundo de las que vale la pena hablar en lugar de hablar de Peeta Mellark.

-Exactamente -De hecho Cato y yo difícilmente hablábamos de Peeta. No había necesidad de sacar a colación un tema tan desagradable.

-Así que, ¿Tienes novia? -Preguntó Johanna con franqueza.

-¿Por qué, estás audicionando? -Bromeó Cato.

-No deberías alentarla -Le susurré al oído.

Él levantó sus cejas.

-Johanna, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que con un chico como yo.

-Oh, no sé - Johanna mordió su pajita-. Me gustan los chicos malos.

Resistí todas las ganas de vomitar. Estaba cuestionando la humanidad lo suficiente por cómo Finnick había tratado a Annie y lo último que necesitaba presenciar era un coqueteo entre Johanna y Cato.

-Bueno, lo siento pero este chico malo de alguna manera está tomado en este momento -Cato me guiñó un ojo.

Sentí mi cara calentarse por su atención y lo que estaba insinuando.

-¿Con quién? -Preguntó Johanna.

-Oh –Cato se movió en su asiento- Va a La Pradera así que podrías conocerla.

Miré hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

-¿Quién? -Indicó Johanna, sin entenderlo.

-Clove Williams. Es una estudiante de último año.

Clove Williams.

¿Clove Williams?

¡Clove Williams!

Traté de procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Sabía quién era Clove Williams pero no tenía sentido. Pensé que despreciaba las chicas de La Pradera tanto como yo lo hacía. Estaba tratando de entender pero había una parte de mi cerebro que simplemente no estaba dejándome. ¿Clove Williams?

Cato podía decirme con una sola mirada que había algo mal. Estoy segura que no estaba siendo muy sutil con mi confusión pero él me conocía. Teníamos una compresión entre nosotros o al menos pensé que la teníamos hasta que las palabras "Clove Williams" dejaron sus labios.

Se giró hacia Johanna.

-Eres Johanna ¿Cierto? -Preguntó. Ella se puso demasiado feliz porque él supiera su nombre-. ¿Podrías darme unos minutos a solas con Kat?

Johanna se levantó, fue a una mesa vacía y empezó a mandar mensajes de texto.

No podía mirar a Cato. Estaba tan horrorizada porque había asumido que él tenía algún sentimiento por mí.

-Lo siento si no te dije nada antes -Empezó.

Lo interrumpí.

-Oh, está bien. No necesitabas decirme nada. No es como si nosotros estuviéramos saliendo o algo así.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla.

-No quiero que estés enojada conmigo… Tengo un motivo ulterior con Clove. Su papá tiene una gran firma de abogados en el Capitolio. Abogado de entretenimiento, ni de cerca tan prestigioso como el despacho de derecho corporativo del Sr. Mellark pero ya que eso no funcionó pensé que trataría de hacer una conexión de manera diferente. Un puesto de interno en su firma de abogados prácticamente garantiza la aceptación en una escuela de leyes prestigiosa.

Estaba tratando de conciliar todo lo que Cato me había dicho en el pasado sobre los mocosos malcriados en Los Vencedores y La Pradera con lo que estaba diciendo ahora.

Él continuó.

-Sé que debo parecerte un hipócrita. Esa es la razón por la que no quería decírtelo pero todavía eres bastante nueva en toda esta multitud rica. Kat, has tenido que entender que necesitamos tomar ventaja de nuestras situaciones cuando podemos. Pasas suficiente tiempo con ellos y empiezas a apreciarlo, incluso mientras intentas minarlo. Hay una gran diferencia entre conexiones y conexión. Lo que tengo contigo es un asunto de conexión. Una es vastamente más importante que la otra, estoy seguro que puedes imaginar cuál es.

Todo lo que podía hacer era asentir. Me excusé y fui a la habitación trasera. Estaba herida, enojada y avergonzada en partes iguales por su revelación.

Realmente me gustaba Cato y tontamente había pensado que yo le gustaba.

Quizás, en una manera retorcida, todavía era así. ¿Pero realmente qué importaba más, las conexiones o la conexión? Era el primer chico que conocía aquí que me había entendido. Le gustaba por quién era yo. ¿Pero era eso suficiente? Después de todo, no tenía una familia rica con elegantes prospectos de trabajo.

No había mencionado una sola vez que le gustara Clove. ¿Eso significaba que yo todavía podía gustarle? ¿O que el gusto no tenía nada que ver? ¿Podía verdaderamente culparlo por tomar ventaja, cuando sabía que a ninguno de nosotros nos darían una?

Miré mi fino abrigo gris colgando en el perchero de empleados. Gale todavía se negaba a admitir que lo compró para mí así que no podía regresarlo incluso si quería hacerlo pero aunque sabía eso me preguntaba: ¿Conservar el abrigo significa que estaba aprovechándome de mi situación? ¿Me sentía de la misma manera sobre Madge yendo al baile con Gale que como me sentía sobre Cato y Clove?

Era suficientemente malo ver amistad y amor en términos de política pero verlo en términos de negocios era incluso peor. Miré desde la habitación trasera y vi a Cato esperando pacientemente por mí. Entonces levantó la mirada. Me miró y nos quedamos así por un momento.

Sabía que estaba sobre reaccionando por lo que había dicho porque quería gustarle. Me lo estaba tomando de manera personal, la pregunta era: ¿Cuán personal realmente se volvía? ¿Estaba asustada por su deseo de conexiones o por mi propia falta de ellas? Me quedé allí en la puerta hasta que él entendió y se fue. Es difícil hacer que un chico que te agrada salga de una habitación pero es mucho más difícil hacer que salga de tus pensamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno pues aquí estoy y con un capitulo que deja algo en claro quién es Cato en realidad ¿Qué opinan de que este con Clove? Creo que eso comprueba muchas de las teorías que ustedes ya tenían y con respecto al anterior ¿Las flores que recibió Kat las enviaría el mismo personaje que le regalo el abrigo? Disfrútenlo y opinen…

 **Isabella Marie JR** : ¿Sera obra de Peeta? Creo que todas deseamos eso. Que mal la actitud de Finnick.

 **Arabullet:** Que bueno escucharte decir eso. A mí también me encanta este Peeta y me encantan también todas tus apreciaciones sobre los demás personajes. Que chévere que ya estés al corriente.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Tu comentario no fue sobre este capítulo sino sobre el anterior pero creo que no había dicho nada al respecto y concuerdo contigo en que Peeta es incomparable… Jejejeje parece que odias a Delly ¿Tanto o más que a Gale?

 **Erika** : ¡Ame tu comentario! Tienes todo muy detallado y me encantó eso de admirador secreto…. Esperemos que todo salga como queremos en todo sentido, por Kat, por Peeta y por Annie.

Un saludo a los nuevos seguidores de la historia… gracias a todos.

Besos

Giselle.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

 _ **"Me ocupaba en cosas mucho más agradables. He estado meditando en el gran placer que pueden proporcionar unos ojos hermosos en el rostro de una mujer bonita."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 16**

Las semanas siguientes se convirtieron en un ciclo de escuela, tareas, ensayos y trabajo. Las bromas y las groserías disminuyeron cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a estudiar para los exámenes parciales y el comité del baile convocó reuniones casi todas las noches. El piano se había convertido en lo único rescatable en mi día. Sentía como si estuviera logrando algo, lo que fuese al progresar, de forma lenta pero segura, a través de Rachmaninoff.

Annie y yo nos quedamos dentro casi todas las noches. Ella se puso más y más deprimida cuando la lista de chicas con cita para el baile creció y creció y para colmo de males le estaban elaborando un vestido muy caro. Su madre parecía pensar que eventualmente todo se resolvería y no quería que la tomara desprevenida.

Ninguna de nosotras se molestó en siquiera asistir a la reunión "obligatoria" de orientación para el baile donde se discutió el resumen de actividades, los permisos de uso de imágenes fueron entregados, y las pre-entrevistas fueron programadas. Madge decidió afrontar la reunión, sólo para ser enviada al lugar equivocado. Luego, cuando finalmente llegó, dijeron que ya no tenían permisos para ella.

Yo incluso había empezado a anhelar trabajar más, ya que era mi única interacción social real durante la semana. Cato no venía tanto como antes. Estar cerca el uno del otro fue de repente incómodo. Por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me sentí censurada. No podía ser abierta alrededor de él y decirle lo que quería decir: ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no yo? Sin embargo, ambos ya sabíamos la respuesta a esas preguntas.

Mientras Cato se mantenía alejado, surgió otra presencia. Muy a mi pesar, Peeta comenzó a hacer apariciones regulares durante mi turno. Traté de evitar cualquier conversación con él aparte de las indagaciones sobre su elección de bebidas.

-Creo que ese chico siente algo por ti –Dijo Wiress un día señalando a Peeta.

-Nada de eso –Contesté-. Me desprecia aunque probablemente no tanto como yo lo detesto.

Wiress sonrió. -Caray, sin duda tenemos fuertes sentimientos por alguien ¿No? ¿Estás segura de que lo detestas o es algo más?

-Por favor.

-Bueno, sólo toma asiento con su café cuando estás aquí, cuando no estás se va.

-Créeme, sólo lo hace para castigarme.

El castigo continuó durante otro par de semanas. Finalmente casi un mes después de la fiesta de Finnick me alcanzó en mi camino a mi dormitorio. Estaba con un tipo de unos treinta años y se unieron a mí en la acera.

–Hola Kat -Dijo Peeta como si nos acabáramos de encontrar por casualidad-. Vamos en tu dirección ¿Te importa si caminamos contigo?

-Soy Marvel Johnson -Dijo el tipo para mí-. Vine a mi reunión de antiguos alumnos en Los Vencedores y estoy visitando a mi primo antes de dirigirme a nuestra fiesta.

-Hola -Le contesté. Tenía un temperamento amistoso, todo lo contrario a Peeta.

-Marvel te presento a Katniss Everdeen -Dijo Peeta haciendo la presentación apropiada.

-Mucho gusto Kat ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Sonreí cortésmente y asentí.

-He oído mucho acerca de ti -Dijo Marvel cordialmente.

-Es una lástima –Contesté-. Te puedo asegurar que no soy tan horrible como tu primo me ha hecho ver.

Marvel sonrió. -¿Horrible? Todo lo contrario. Sólo tiene cosas buenas que decir.

-Me temo que es sólo Kat quien tiene palabras poco amables que decir sobre mí -Añadió Peeta.

Marvel se detuvo en seco. -¿Qué hizo exactamente mi primo idiota para merecer eso? ―Su sonrisa era curiosa y amigable.

-Me alegra que lo preguntaras Marv, me he estado cuestionando lo mismo -Respondió Peeta secamente.

-Bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de tu fiesta? -Pregunté.

-¡Oh, oh Peeta! – Marvel lo agarró por el cuello-. Que modales tienes con las damas. Señorita Everdeen en nombre de mi familia mis más sinceras disculpas por cualquier ofensa que el príncipe de hielo aquí presente le haya hecho.

Extendió la mano e hizo una leve reverencia. Acepté su mano con una sonrisa e incliné la cabeza en aceptación de su gesto amable.

-Tal vez debería faltar a la reunión y en lugar de eso tratar de compensarlo pues ahora que pienso en ello, hay algunos antiguos profesores a los que quiero evitar. -Me guiñó el ojo.

Varias chicas de mi dormitorio pasaron con grandes portatrajes abultados.

-Oh, wow, me olvidé que esta es la temporada del baile de locura. –Marvel sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Estás sufriendo del caos pre-baile?

-Absolutamente no -Le aseguré.

-Bien por ti. Incluso algunos de los amigos de Peeta parece que han perdido el juicio. Tuviste que disuadir a un amigo de ir con todo un personaje ¿No?

La expresión de Peeta cambió de inmediato.

Sentí que mi sangre comenzaba a hervir. Había asumido que era Delly quien mantenía alejado a Finnick de Annie pero era Peeta. Por supuesto que era Peeta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunté.

Peeta sólo le restó importancia. -Nada, no es nada.

Sí, no era nada para él pero lo era todo para Annie.

-¡Oh! -Marvel miró su reloj-. Tengo que hacer mi camino a la casa del Director.

Kat un placer. -Me estrechó la mano-. Primo… -Se volvió hacia Peeta- No seas un imbécil, buenas familias hay a montones pero una buena chica es poco común.

Lo vimos cruzar el patio hacia Los Vencedores.

-Me cae bien -Afirmé. Cualquier persona que pudiera tomarle el pelo a Peeta de esa manera estaba bien en mi opinión. Me volví para dirigirme hacia mi dormitorio y me sorprendió cuando Peeta me siguió―. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? -Pregunté.

Peeta negó con la cabeza. -No, sólo pensé en acompañarte el resto del camino.

-Una vez más tu preocupación por mi bienestar es muy conmovedora.

Él respondió con silencio.

-Así que ¿Cómo está Finnick?

Se detuvo por un momento. -Finnick está bien solo ha estado muy ocupado.

-Eso he oído. -Empuñé mis manos firmemente e incluso me mordí la lengua. Ver a Peeta de manera regular estaba agotando mi paciencia y saber que era la causa de la infelicidad de Annie lo hizo casi insoportable.

-Trabajo los lunes, martes y viernes por la noche así como los domingos en la tarde -Le dije.

Se me quedó mirando.

Seguí. -Parece que estamos encontrándonos mucho últimamente y pensé que te gustaría saber mi horario para que puedas evitarlo, por supuesto.

Asintió bruscamente con la cabeza y luego se alejó. No esperaba verlo en el café otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les ha ido? Quiero empezar agradeciendo por sus comentarios sobre los capítulos anteriores y aprovechar para expresarles lo feliz que estoy de que les guste esta historia… Me estoy divirtiendo un montón con ella porque me encanta volver a leer el capítulo una vez que lo he colocado en la página. Por otra parte ¿Qué opinan de lo que le ha dicho Wiress a Kat? Al parecer todo el mundo nota algo entre esos dos menos ella y ¿Será que Marvel metió la pata con su comentario?

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Jejejejejeje, ame lo de "engendro del demonio" pero es cierto, ese Cato es de lo peor aunque en el fondo igual que a ti también me alegra que desairara a Kat y ni que decir de Johanna.

 **Laura:** Mi querida española, dentro de poco quedaran aclaradas las dudas que hay respecto de la actitud de Finnick, la razón por la que Gale invito a Madge y otras tantas cosas incluyendo la cuestión de Cato. Te puedo decir que los próximos dos o tres capítulos serán de infarto XD (Espero no exagerar)

 **Ady Mellark87:** Bueno, los personajes que diseñe en realidad son para ser odiados, a mí también me caen mal a excepción de Gale porque es medio bobito aunque entiendo que no lo toleres y lo de Finnick ya está a la vuelta de la esquina. Lo prometo.

 **Erika** : Mi otra querida española XD… como le he dicho al resto, todo irá tomando su lugar a su debido tiempo aunque debo decirte por sentado que tienes razón en las apreciaciones hechas sobre Cato, no diré más.

 **katnisspeetax100pre** : ¡Anita! Yo tampoco paso a Cato y creo que Peeta es el firme candidato para ser el admirador como tú lo llamas…. A mí también me gusta la pareja de Annie y Finnick así que me esmeraré por ellos.

 **Arabullet:** La dejo por otra pero eso no es todo, ¡Ya verás!

¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor!

Besos,

Giselle.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **En vano he luchado y no quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuan ardientemente la admiro y la amo."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 17**

Una vez más, me equivoqué. En vez de evitarme, Peeta estaba presente en cada turno. A veces incluso se iba cuando yo había terminado y me acompañaba. Encontré mucho más fácil no luchar contra ello pues era una caminata corta y la mayor parte del tiempo él avanzaba misericordiosamente en silencio junto a mí. Si hablábamos era por lo general una pequeña charla sobre las clases.

-Entonces ¿Dónde anda tu novio? -Me preguntó Wiress una noche.

-¿Quién? ¿Cato? No es mi novio. -Como si necesitara que se lo recordara.

-Sabes de quién estoy hablando.

-¿Peeta? -Me burlé-. Por favor, él es más como un…

-¿Acosador?

Sacudí la cabeza. -Creo que lo acosadores generalmente se tienen que preocupar por sus presas.

-¿Tu guardaespaldas?

-Eso sería irónico dado que él es la persona de la que necesito protección.

-Jummm. -Wiress empezó a limpiar con un trapo el mostrador.

-¿Qué? -Insistí.

-¿Sabes que encuentro irónico?

-No, pero tengo la sensación de que vas a decírmelo de todos modos.

Alzó su mirada hacia mí. -Que te quejas de él pero siempre miras cuando la puerta se abre cerca de la hora de cierre como si lo estuvieras esperando.

-No, no es así. -Le dije pero me detuve a pensar en ello. ¿Lo hacía?

-Entonces ¿Por qué se lo permites? -Preguntó ella.

-Bueno, usa zapatos y una camisa así que no me puedo negar a atenderlo.

-Sabes lo que quise decir. ¿Por qué le permites caminar contigo a tu dormitorio?

-No lo sé. Al principio, no quería iniciar una pelea. No pensé que se convertiría en un hábito pero nadie intenta hacerme nada cuando él está cerca y eso es bueno. Creo que simplemente me he acostumbrado a eso.

La verdad era que podía ser yo misma en nuestras caminatas. No tenía que hablar si no quería, no era como si tuviera que fingir que todo en mi vida era estupendo como sí tenía que hacer con mis padres o estar alerta como lo hacía con el resto de la clase o tratar de ser optimista y solidaria como con Annie. Con Peeta en cambio, descubrí que podía ser yo.

En ocasiones hablábamos sobre las vidas que habíamos dejado atrás. Me había preguntado sobre mi familia o lo que hice durante el fin de semana pero la mayoría de las veces caminábamos en silencio y no era incómodo. Cada uno tenía sus propios momentos separados y extrañamente parecíamos disfrutar de compartir en silencio. Era natural, no era forzado, era nuestra propia pequeña rutina.

Entonces, a dos semanas para las vacaciones de primavera él rompió nuestra rutina. En vez de dejarme ir a mi dormitorio sin un adiós de cualquier tipo aprovechó el momento de mi partida para preguntarme:

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Me encogí de hombros. Había tenido una oportunidad de hacerlo en los quince minutos previos así que no veía la razón de por qué este era un mejor momento pero pude notar una mirada nerviosa en su rostro por lo que la curiosidad me ganó.

―Katniss –Comenzó y su mirada se posó en mis ojos- No creo que pueda seguir conteniendo esto más tiempo… He luchado en vano y ya no puedo dominarme más, tengo que confesarte que me gustas mucho que… estoy enamorado de ti.

Estaba estupefacta y no pude hablar pero él continuó con su declaración.

-Me encuentro pensando en ti constantemente contra mi mejor juicio debo añadir. Sigo tratando de razonar conmigo sobre el motivo por el que me siento tan fascinado por ti y por más que lo intento aparentemente no puedo evitarlo. Me gustas como ninguna otra persona que he conocido y no tiene nada que ver con tu formación, quiero decir, es algo bueno y malo supongo, de todos modos me sentiría satisfecho si aceptaras ir conmigo al Baile de Graduación.

Mi primer instinto fue ser amable como lo había hecho con Gale pero me sentía tan ofendida y agraviada ante su propuesta que me llené con nada más que resentimiento.

-A pesar de lo que podrías pensar de mi formación -Comencé tratando de controlar el enojo en mi voz-, fui criada para ser amable. Sé que debería agradecer tu oferta pero no lo haré. Lo último que quiero en este mundo es que tú pienses nada sobre mí y no existe manera alguna de que vaya a ir al baile contigo.

Peeta luchó para mantener la compostura y agregó: -¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

-¿Cómo puedo yo decir tales cosas? -Mi voz lentamente se estaba elevando-. ¿Cómo pudiste tú pensar por un segundo que estaría encantada de escuchar que estás enamorado de mí en contra de tu mejor juicio y que no puedes disuadirte de que te yo guste? Eres muy arrogante. ¡Ni siquiera puedes pedirle a una chica ir contigo al baile sin insultarla y eres demasiado tonto incluso para darte cuenta de ello!

El rostro de Peeta se volvió rojo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero yo seguí.

-Y tengo todas las razones para despreciarte. ¿Eres tan vanidoso que no te das cuenta de eso? Le costaste la felicidad a mi mejor amiga con Finnick.

Los ojos se Peeta se abrieron como platos.

-Ni siquiera trates de negarlo. Sé que fuiste tú. Tú, quien se pasea con este aire puritano dictando quién debería estar con quien. Annie es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido y sí, su padre está buscando trabajo y su hermana es una descarada pero ¿Quién crees que eres para decirle a Finnick con quién puede o no puede salir?

-¡Y Cato! No pudiste contener tus celos ¿No? No pudiste soportar la idea de un pueblerino teniendo las mismas conexiones que tú. Así que ¿Qué hiciste? Lo hiciste expulsar. Arruinaste su oportunidad de una buena educación de convertirse en alguien. Para ser honesta, no me sorprendería que intentaras encontrar alguna razón falsa para hacerme echar ahora que he lastimado tu hinchado orgullo aunque sinceramente dudo que alguien pueda herirte el enorme ego que te gastas. Niño imbécil, egoísta y mimado.

-Me gustaba mucho más cuando estábamos en silencio. Cuando las cosas no eran forzadas. ¿Por qué tenías que hablar?

-¿Realmente crees todo esto de mí? -La voz de Peeta fue suave-. Sin duda has tomado una decisión ¿No?

-Desde el primer momento en que te conocí no has sido más que un presuntuoso y un estirado. Traté de hacer un esfuerzo por el bien de Annie pero dado que ya no es más un problema gracias a ti, no tengo ninguna razón para ocultar mis sentimientos.

-No, ciertamente no estás ocultando nada. -Peeta se inclinó contra un árbol-. Bueno, he escuchado suficiente. Lamento haberte ofendido con mi confesión, esa no fue mi intención. Yo… -Por un momento pareció perdido pero luego se levantó con determinación y se acercó tanto a mí que pude verme reflejada en sus ojos azules y por un momento, solo por un momento a pesar de mis sentimientos de ira sentí una corriente eléctrica entre nosotros.

-Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo. Ten una buena noche. –Se separó y caminó apresuradamente hacia Los Vencedores.

Corrí a mi cuarto sintiéndome indignada. Encontré una nota de Annie en la pantalla de mi ordenador diciendo que se encontraba en la sala común.

¿Cómo pude atraer a alguien como Peeta Mellark? Y no solo eso ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega para no tener idea de que él estaba coqueteando conmigo?

Me desplomé en el suelo cansada de todo. Había, por una vez, alcanzado mi punto de quiebre. Cerré la puerta con llave y rompí a llorar recordando sus ojos azules a centímetros de los míos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? La verdad en este capítulo prefiero ahorrarme los comentarios y dejárselos todos a ustedes… Me limitaré a contestar reviews

 **Katnisspeetax100pre:** Es cierto, Kat está totalmente a la defensiva con Peeta pero tiene sus razones aunque no todas sean acertadas. Yo también ame el personaje del primo de Peeta, la verdad cuando fui a nombrarlo pensé muy bien a quien ponérselo y Marvel me pareció el adecuado pues en muchos Fics es malo así que porque no hacerlo agradable. Anita, tu y yo estamos conectadas porque también pensé en Ash cuando estaba escribiendo eso del príncipe de hielo, es más, lo hice a propósito.

 **KatheMQ:** Mi querida paisana te había extrañado… A mí también me gusta la pareja de Madge y Gale aunque no tengan tanto protagonismo aquí. No te preocupes por los comentarios largos porque yo amo leer todo lo que me escriben y con respecto al resto de personajes te aseguro que en los próximos días se resolverán muchas cosas.

 **Laura** : Que bueno que te haya caído bien Marvel, a mí personalmente me encantó y pues del todo no metió la pata porque eso le dará a Peeta algo más con lo que jugar, ya verás porque. No quiero que te de un infarto XD solo espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Erika** : Igual que al resto parece que te agradó Marvel y eso es bueno además ha sido una especie de confidente de Peeta por lo que pudimos ver. Jejeje que más señal que esa, Peeta se sienta en el café solo cuando ella está. Lo de Finnick se va a aclarar en los próximos días.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Jejejeje Peeta ya le dijo las cosas después de todo, aunque haya terminado tan mal… Por el momento.

 **Isabella Marie JR:** No es que haya sido rápido, es que estábamos conectadas. Pobre Peeta, aunque en mi criterio no supo declararse.

Infinitas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir, incluir entre sus favoritas y demás….

Besos

Giselle.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **¿Y ésta es toda la contestación que he de tener el honor de esperar? Quizás pudiera desear que se me informarse ¿Por qué con tan escasa prueba de cortesía soy rechazado así?"**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 18**

No tenía fuerza para decirle a Annie lo que había pasado. No solo no podía aguantar repetir mi conversación con Peeta si no que no quería sacar a flote mi teoría de que él era responsable por la distancia de Finnick.

Decidí tomarme un día por enfermedad ese lunes y me quedé en la cama adelantándome con el trabajo. Cuando fui a enviarles e-mails a mis amigos de La Veta me quedé en shock al encontrar uno que Peeta me había enviado tarde la noche previa.

 _ **Querida Kat,**_

 _ **Por favor debes saber que no soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para cometer el mismo error dos veces. No voy a repetirte mis sentimientos aquí porque sé cuánto te disgustaron pero luego de pensar en todo lo que dijiste puedo entender por qué sientes tanto desprecio hacia mí. Sin embargo, en justicia a ambos, creo que hay un par de cosas que deberías saber.**_

 _ **Primero, quiero disculparme por cómo te traté cuando nos conocimos. Fui grosero contigo en la fiesta y tenías razón fue por tu beca estudiantil. Estuve el semestre en el Capitolio huyendo de algunos problemas que tenía y fue muy duro volver.**_

 _ **Creo que tal vez me desquité contigo por eso pero luego te llegué a conocer y estuve horrorizado por las suposiciones que hice de ti. Eres una chica increíble y admiro lo valiente que eres, además debo admitir que eres la primera persona que he conocido en La Pradera o Los Vencedores que no ha estado impresionada por el dinero de mi familia, lo que hace que me gustes aún más y por eso espero que tu opinión sobre mí pueda cambiar si me das una segunda oportunidad.**_

 _ **Intenté encontrar una manera de hacer las paces pero obviamente todo fue en vano. Así que si tomas algo de esta carta espero que sea que verdaderamente lo siento por la manera en que te traté.**_

 _ **Segundo, no soy directamente responsable por lo que ha pasado con Finnick y Annie. No obstante, soy ciertamente culpable en parte y debo admitir totalmente eso. De hecho, ambos lo somos: tú y yo, indirectamente quiero decir. Creo que la persona responsable de su separación quería mantener lejos a Annie porque también quería tenerte a ti apartada de mí.**_

 _ **Aun cuando estabas muy asombrada por la revelación de anoche, mis sentimientos por ti han estado claros para aquellos que me rodean desde hace un tiempo. -Quiero hacer un prefacio con "Por favor no pienses que soy engreído" pero ambos sabemos cómo son tus sentimientos en esa materia-. También debí haber arreglado esa situación y recientemente he estado inspirado para dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro a la persona en cuestión. Sin embargo, espero aliviar tus sentimientos más de lo que los míos fueron aliviados esta noche. Planeo arreglar mis errores y como sé que Annie ha sido herida espero que pueda perdonar a Finnick por ser tan idiota.**_

 _ **Por otra parte quiero hacer claridad en algo que mi primo dijo que creo fue mal entendido. El amigo con el que hablé de lo de ir al baile no era Finnick. Era Gale. Él se estaba manteniendo firme en volver a pedírtelo pero lo convencí de lo contrario. Lo sé, mis movimientos egoístas estaban claramente jugando pero deseaba ser yo quien te llevara conmigo de la mano esa noche.**_

 _ **Por último, la acusación de que hice que expulsaran a Cato de Los Vencedores por mis propios celos no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. No me gusta hablar de esto ya que fue un momento muy doloroso para mi familia pero siento que debo defenderme de cuales quieran que hayan sido las mentiras que Cato te haya podido decir.**_

 _ **Cato Cartwright y yo éramos buenos amigos. Instantáneamente conectamos desde que nos conocimos y empezamos a pasar un montón de tiempo juntos. Él era cercano a toda mi familia incluyendo a mi hermana de catorce años, Primrose. Siempre lo tuve a él en casa durante vacaciones y mis padres incluso le dieron dinero para los suministros de la escuela y lo llevamos de vacaciones con nosotros.**_

 _ **Estaba feliz de que mi padre iba a ayudarlo con las pasantías en su firma de abogados en el verano pasado. Y, siendo egoísta, estaba feliz que se quedara con nosotros. Él era como el hermano que nunca tuve pero Cato también quería jugar tanto como quería trabajar. Por supuesto, yo tenía un montón de diversión al salir con él pero cruzó la línea cuando involucró a Prim en sus juegos.**_

 _ **Mi hermana significa todo para mí. Nunca encontrarás a una persona más dulce y más solidaria. Mis padres se habían ido para el fin de semana y cuando llegué a casa encontré botellas de licor vacías por toda la casa. Entré y vi a Cato tratando de aprovecharse de mi hermana a quien él había embriagado.**_

 _ **Afortunadamente llegué a casa antes que cualquier otra cosa pasara pero nunca me perdonaré por poner a mi hermana en esa situación. Lo eché de la casa y mi padre retiró su pasantía pero Cato sabía nuestros códigos de seguridad y nosotros, estúpidamente, no pensamos en cambiarlos. Él entró en nuestra casa y robó joyería, dinero y algunas cosas de la familia. Tenemos las imágenes para probarlo.**_

 _ **Es por eso que fue expulsado de la academia. En verdad, él tuvo suerte de que no presentáramos cargos por robar. Debimos haberlo hecho pero no queríamos tener que pasar a través de los juicios y que saliera todo en la prensa.**_

 _ **Él violó mi confianza, la confianza de mi familia pero lo más censurable de todo, trató de aprovecharse de los inocentes afectos de una jovencita.**_

 _ **Como una vez me recordaste, te acusé de tener un problema con la gente con dinero y admitiré que tengo un problema con la gente sin dinero pero fue sólo gracias a Cato. Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie pero lo que pasó con él es la razón por la que fui al Capitolio el semestre pasado.**_

 _ **Necesitaba alejarme del campus y de la culpa de llevar a alguien como él dentro de mi familia así que mi guardia estaba arriba cuando regresé y no estaba listo para dejar acercar a nadie nuevo.**_

 _ **Fue algo muy injusto de mi parte compararte con alguien como él y de nuevo por eso lo siento mucho.**_

 _ **No espero que esto realmente cambie algo entre nosotros pero no podía dormir sin siquiera darte mi lado de la historia.**_

 _ **Deseándote lo mejor,**_

 _ **Peeta Mellark.**_

Observé la pantalla en un desesperado intento de comprender todo lo que Peeta había dicho. Releí el e-mail varias veces.

Al principio no creí nada; no podía creerlo, luego pensé más en Annie y Finnick. Aun cuando Johanna había avergonzado a su hermana tendría sentido que Delly sintiera celos de mí cuando fui la única persona que bailó con Peeta en toda la velada.

La idea de que Delly supiera los sentimientos de Peeta me parecía muy surreal. Así que era a mí a la que quería apartar, no a Annie. No sé si debería haber sentido culpa o alivio por eso.

Seguí leyendo la parte de Cato y pensé: ¿Por qué debería creerle a Peeta? pero luego reflexioné en el comportamiento de Cato. Sí, él era encantador y amable y nunca pareció interesado en andar conmigo a no ser que fuera en el trabajo dándole bebidas gratis y él me había dicho que teníamos que sacarle provecho a nuestra situación.

Pero esto parecía tan…extremo. ¿Qué tan bien conocía a Cato? ¿Y qué tan bien conocía a Peeta?

Releí el último par de párrafos de la carta y un nudo se formó en mi estómago. Peeta tenía una pared alrededor de él justo como yo pero a diferencia de mí, sus sentimientos cambiaron cuando llegó a conocerme. Él había construido unas puertas en la pared mientras yo sostenía mis prejuicios todo el tiempo.

Sí, él había sido frio conmigo cuando nos conocimos pero desde eso había hecho un intento para conocerme, cuando yo no podía ver más allá de mi estrecha mente. Me acompañaba en el camino a casa desde el trabajo, incluso intentó comprarme un libro y todo lo que hice fue ser grosera con él.

No era perfecto. Podría a veces decir las palabras equivocadas pero si hubiera sido un chico de La Veta, lo hubiera dejado pasar… O al menos lo habría perdonado pero como Peeta era rico, no pude.

Había tomado la palabra de Cato porque él era becado como yo pero nunca pensé que era extraño que fuera expulsado de la escuela sin una explicación propia porque había simpatizado con él, porque temía que lo mismo me pasara a mí. Había asumido que estábamos en el mismo barco cuando realmente él era un tiburón nadando debajo.

Todo este tiempo había estado reprendiendo a Peeta por su orgullo pero yo era la que estaba cegada por mis propios prejuicios. ¿En qué tipo de persona me convertía eso?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Estoy más que encantada con la gran acogida que tuvo el capítulo anterior, les dije que iba a estar bueno y creo que este también lo está porque por fin entendemos todo lo que paso con Finnick y sobre todo la historia del manipulador y mentiroso de Cato. Espero sus opiniones y aprovecho para comentar que como ayer los deje en ascuas hoy tal vez ponga otro capítulo ¿Qué dicen, capitulo doble? ¿O esperan por el siguiente hasta mañana?

 **KM** : ¿Tu qué crees? Pues por lo menos eso es lo que yo espero y no te preocupes, apenas llevamos 18 capítulos, aun han camino por recorrer.

 **X:** Yo también amo esta historia y me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo.

 **Laura:** Tienes razón, ella fue muy dura con Peeta pero después de este e-mail se va a replantear las cosas, es más, creo que leíste que ya lo está haciendo.

 **Ady Mellark87:** Yo muy bien ¿Y tú? Tienes razón, la declaración no fue la adecuada, no fue tan romántica y sobre todo fue como si le echara la culpa a ella de los sentimientos de él, pero Peeta sabe reconocer sus errores o sino que lo diga su e-mail.

 **KatheMQ:** Bueno, pues creo que el e-mail es un buen comienzo. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

 **Arabullet:** Lo bueno del rechazo de Kat, es que Peeta tendrá que esforzarse si la quiere y si te fijas bien en el e-mail le pide una segunda oportunidad…

 **Ari** : A mí también me encantó la historia original por eso decidí que sería una excelente adaptación y ustedes los confirman con sus comentarios.

 **katnisspeetax100pre:** ¡Anita! Tienes razón en eso de que le falto ser más romántico y si Kat lloró Mmmm pues en definitiva es porque ese rubio le mueve algo en el interior.

 **viri-chamn** : Amé tu comentario pero no mueras aun porque falta lo mejor…

 **Abimedina** : Uno de tus favoritos, eso es bueno pero lo habría sido más si hubiera terminado bien. Grandes cosas vendrán.

 **Lizz:** Que bueno nena, pues tus comentarios serán bienvenidos desde ahora y yo también espero que esos dos arreglen sus errores y como ves Peeta ya empezó.

 **Erika:** Yo creo que Kat está más que confundida acerca de sus sentimientos pero Peeta no la ayudo con su poco romántica declaración, en realidad dijo cosas bonitas pero con algo de arrogancia. Esperemos que todo se arregle.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Arrogante es la palabra correcta y sí, yo hubiera preferido poner que estaba encantado o feliz de in vitarla pero ese no era el momento, la declaración debía de ser así para que ella la rechazara.

Infinitas gracias por tantos comentarios maravillosos y de nuevo saludos a los nuevos seguidores de Becada ¡Los quiero mucho!

Besos,

Giselle.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Tal vez me cuesta trabajo perdonar las fallas de los demás... o sus ofensas. Mi opinión una vez perdida lo está para siempre."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 19**

Pasé la siguiente semana confundida y aturdida. Era como si estuviese observando mi vida a través de la niebla. Prácticamente había memorizado el e-mail de Peeta. Lo imprimí y lo guardé con mis libros, así podía sacarlo y releerlo si había alguna palabra que se me olvidara o hubiera alguna frase de la que no estuviese completamente segura.

Todo aquello generaba en mí un embrollo de emociones enfrentadas. En un momento, estaba furiosa por su declaración de amor, su invitación al baile, su arrogancia, su pobre elección de palabras. Después me ponía a pensar en todo lo que su familia había pasado debido a Cato y entonces recordaba cómo había estado tranquilamente cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada mientras que Delly saboteaba la relación de Annie con Finnick.

Lo peor fue estar en el trabajo, cada vez que escuchaba que la puerta se abría me daba la vuelta, esperando verlo. Pero nunca se presentó.

No sabía que le hubiera dicho si lo hubiera visto. Había empezado a responder su e-mail varias veces pero no sabía qué decir. Pensaba que podría ser más fácil si realmente estuviéramos frente a frente pero no lo culpaba si nunca más quisiese volver a hablar conmigo de nuevo.

El viernes por la noche Sae´s Coffeshop estaba increíblemente ocupado. Los estudiantes acudían para conseguir su dosis de cafeína para poder estudiar para los exámenes parciales de la semana siguiente.

Me encontré casi desesperada por ver a Peeta. Me convencí a mí misma de que sabría qué hacer cuando lo viera pero a medida que las horas pasaban, no aparecía por ningún lado y para empeorar las cosas, tenía dos visitantes que me desconcertaban.

Johanna... con Cato.

Johanna prácticamente fue hacia la barra y Cato se quedó a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

-Hey Kat -Me dijo- tráeme lo de costumbre y lo que él quiera.

No había visto a Cato desde que recibí el e-mail de Peeta. Me concentré en preparar sus bebidas y en repetir en mi cabeza todo lo que Peeta había escrito y luego repasé mis conversaciones con Cato. Había una parte de mí que sabía que algo no estaba yendo bien.

-Aquí tienen -Dije, entregándoles sus órdenes y haciendo sonar el timbre.

Aún cerca de la barra, Johanna abrió su batido de chocolate.

-No quiero ni siquiera pensar en mis exámenes, ¿sabes? Quiero decir ¿Cómo alguien puede concentrarse cuando el clima está cada vez mejor? Y estoy como tan lista para las vacaciones. A pesar de que vamos a estar atrapados en el distrito ¡Hey! -Agarró el brazo de Cato-. Tienes que venir a visitarme a casa. Voy a necesitar tanto que me salves.

Cato levantó una ceja hacia mí y por un breve momento sonreí a pesar de mi buen juicio.

-¿Qué estarás haciendo para las vacaciones? -Me preguntó.

-Voy a estar en casa con mis padres.

Johanna aburrida por la conversación, se acercó a añadirle más azúcar a su batido de chocolate.

-Me voy a asegurar de hacerte saber si estoy en el distrito.

No le respondí.

-¿Sabes? traté de venir por aquí en las últimas semanas pero cierta persona siempre estaba aquí.

-¿Quieres decir Peeta?

-Cato - Johanna arrugó la cara con disgusto-. Ese tipo es siempre tan serio. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Cato se echó a reír.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? ¿Kat?

Me detuve por un momento antes de preguntar: -¿Sabían ustedes que la casa de sus padres fue robada el año pasado?

Estudié la reacción de Cato. Su rostro se mantuvo impasible pero parecía forzado como si tuviera que refrenarse con cuidado de no revelar nada. La verdad, tal vez.

-¿Así que ustedes dos están volviéndose cercanos? -Finalmente respondió.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No en realidad. Hemos estado hablando. Ha sido… esclarecedor.

-Estoy seguro de que lo fue. -Se volvió hacia Johanna - Vámonos de aquí.

Johanna agarró el brazo de Cato y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¿Johanna, le puedes dar un mensaje a Annie por mí? -Le grité.

Cato se quedó en la puerta mientras que Johanna se acercó al mostrador.

-¿No puedes sólo llamarla?

-Mi teléfono móvil no funciona -Mentí.

-No es de extrañar. Esa cosa es como, tan vieja.

Johanna me miró con ojos aburridos así que la acerqué hacia mí.

-¿Por qué pasas el rato con Cato? -Susurré.

-Lo llamé.

-¿Cuándo conseguiste su número?

-El día que me lo presentaste. He estado hablando con él y luego cuando me enteré de que estaba sólo otra vez…

-¿Qué?

-Sí. -Johanna removió su bebida y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Su capacidad de atención era esporádica en el mejor de los casos-. No sé, cortó con Clove, lo que sea. De todas maneras, nunca podría haber sentido algo por alguien tan vil como ella.

-Creo que deberías de tener cuidado… es tres años mayor que tú.

-Ya lo sé. Es genial, ¿Verdad?

\- Johanna...

-¿Tienes un mensaje para Annie o no?

-No, está bien. Usaré el teléfono de la parte de atrás.

Una vez que Johanna y Cato se fueron llamé a Annie con mi perfecto -Tan sólo dos años antiguo- teléfono móvil y le dejé un mensaje. Tan pronto como mi turno se terminó me apresuré en ir a nuestra habitación y la encontré esperándome en su escritorio.

Dejé salir todo. Le dije todo, la interferencia de Delly, la propuesta de Peeta, las cosas que le había dicho, su e-mail. No le dije exactamente lo que había pasado con Cato. Asumí que no estaba en la posición de dar a conocer aquellos horribles detalles.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, absorbiéndolo todo, Annie se acercó y se sentó junto a mí.

-No tenía ni idea, Kat –Dijo-. Pensé que simplemente estabas muy estresada por los exámenes.

-Lo siento, debería haberte dicho lo de Finnick antes pero no sabía si eso iba a hacerte sentir mejor.

Suspiró.

-Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre Finnick. Supongo que no debería estar sorprendida por el comportamiento de Delly ella es tan manipuladora, siempre le ha gustado darle órdenes a su hermano. Siempre he sido amable con ella a pesar de que es una snob total. Todavía seré amable, pero no seremos amigas.

-Annie eso es lo más duro que te he escuchado decir acerca de otra persona. ¡Bien hecho!

Ella trató de sonreír pero se veía cansada.

-Tengo que hacer algo sobre Johanna. Hablé con mi madre sobre ella, tan sólo dice que está atravesando una etapa rebelde pero para ser honesta, creo que mis padres están contentos de tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad en casa con ella lejos.

-Afortunados.

Annie se fue a la deriva entonces, al menos por un momento. No era difícil imaginar qué estaría pensando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Finnick? –Pregunté-. Quiero decir, ahora que lo sabes.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Nada -Me dijo-. A pesar de la interferencia de su hermana, él lo hizo todo, es su error. Si no ve eso, realmente no vale la pena.

Asentí.

Mientras Annie parecía fuerte pude sentir que todavía estaba herida. Las mentiras, las peleas, las manipulaciones… todo era tan agotador pero todavía había algunas cosas por las que valían la pena luchar y la felicidad de Annie era una de ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Solo porque en mi país hoy fue un día festivo aquí está el capítulo doble… De aquí hay que resaltar 4 cosas: 1. Cato por fin quedó al descubierto (Se le cayó el circo) 2. Johanna está interesada en Cato y por lo visto a él ella no le es indiferente, desde hace rato 3. Finnick va a tener que hacer algo muy bueno para que Annie lo perdone y 4. Kat ya empieza a extrañar a Peeta (Eso dice mucho) ¿Creen que él debería ponérsela difícil o seguir insistiendo? … Cosas buenas pasaran.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : El e-mail fue un muy buen mecanismo para que Katniss lo escuchara, ¿Ya huele a romance? Eso creo…

 **Isabel** : Muchas gracias.

 **Laura** : El e-mail no podía llegar antes pero Peeta pudo haber hablado, tienes razón, sin embargo todo pasa por algo además creo que Peeta también necesitaba una lección. Cato es un cerdo, lo sé. Y Kat tiene ya está pensando mejor las cosas…

 **KM** : Me alegra que te gustara y me encanta que comentes.

 **Erika:** Te explayaste! Tus observaciones son muy acertadas, tienes razón en casi todo pero esto ha sido una lección tanto para Kat como para Peeta. Ya vemos quien es quien y el rumbo de la historia será interesante, lo prometo.

 **KatheMQ** : ¡Solo porque es festivo! Kat tiene que despertar ¿No crees?

Gracias por sus comentarios…

Besos,

Giselle.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Primero, déjeme decirle que he sido un redomado y completo idiota."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 20**

Annie trató de mantener a raya a Johanna esa semana, sin embargo, ella seguía escabulléndose y no respondía su celular. El sábado por la noche Annie y yo decidimos dar un paseo alrededor del campus para aclarar nuestras mentes.

-Tengo este enorme deseo de descubrir a Cato como el cazafortunas oportunista que es -Admití.

-Tendría que estar de acuerdo contigo pero no estoy segura de que eso sea lo que Peeta querría.

Sí, había que considerar a Peeta. Peeta, quién había desaparecido la semana pasada. Peeta, en quién había pensado mucho últimamente.

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia y no puedo creer que esté a punto de decir esto pero… creo que Peeta ha obtenido una mala reputación a raíz de todo esto.

Annie se echa a reír. -¡Kat! La única persona a la que realmente le molesta él es a ti. Todos aquí ya lo conocían. Él puede ser muy serio pero es un buen tipo, no estoy muy segura pero apuesto que te he dicho esto antes un millón de veces.

No quería que me recordaran a la persona de mente cerrada que había sido. Yo seguía tratando de reconciliar todo en mi mente.

Empezamos a subir la empinada cuesta hacia nuestro dormitorio. El sol se estaba poniendo y las luces fuera del pasillo de la gran residencia se habían encendido y la silueta de alguien se recortaba por debajo de ellas.

Mientras nos íbamos acercando más nos dimos cuenta de que era Finnick sosteniendo une norme ramo de rosas.

Annie se detuvo en seco mientras Finnick se aproximaba.

-Kat- Me dijo ella en voz baja.

Finnick se nos acercó despacio.

-Annie, ¿Estaría bien si hablo contigo a solas? -Preguntó él tímidamente.

Le sonreí a ambos y empecé a dirigirme adentro.

-No, espera –Annie llamó detrás de mí- no hay nada que debas decirme que Kat no pueda oír.

Me quedé junto a ellos avergonzada. Parecía que Annie quería hacer esto lo más incómodo posible para Finnick y yo no la podía culpar.

Finnick tomó la mano de Annie gentilmente.

-Lo siento mucho por todo Ann, en serio. He estado distante, frío, he sido un completo tonto, que digo un completo y total idiota.

-Finnick… -Annie se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Durante todo el semestre en el Capitolio en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti. No podía esperar para venir aquí y verte. ¿Y qué es lo que hago? Lo arruino completamente todo contigo. Sé que tienes un amable y gran corazón Ann y esa es la única razón por la que tengo una pizca de esperanza de que puedas perdonarme.

Annie miró sus pies y yo podría decir que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Finnick se inclinó más cerca de ella.

-No tiene sentido para mí ir al Baile de Graduación a menos que sea contigo, que digo, no tiene sentido para mí hacer algo, lo que sea a menos que sea contigo.

Annie levantó la cabeza y dejó que Finnick viera las lágrimas que corrían por su cara.

-Por supuesto que te perdono.

Me alejé silenciosamente no queriendo interrumpir más su momento al tiempo que Finnick delicadamente la tomaba de la cintura de seguro para besarla y mientras me dirigía adentro, empecé a pensar en Peeta y en lo que dijo. En su correo había dicho que iba a arreglar las cosas entre Finnick y Annie y después de esto parecía que lo había hecho.

Más tarde esa noche vi a Delly con los ojos enrojecidos, de seguro él la había corregido a ella también. Peeta estaba empezando a poner las cosas en su sitio de nuevo. Tanto así que el viaje de Annie para ver a Cinna buscando un vestido para el baile no fue en vano y me alegré infinitamente por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Un capitulo corto pero positivo para Annie y Finnick. Lo que viene es una especie de transición pero les aseguro que todo será para mejorar…

 **KatheMQ:** Bueno querida Kathe por lo menos el pendejo de Finnick XD recapacitó y consiguió que lo perdonaran.

 **Katnisspeetax100pre:** Por fin una reconciliación y con Johanna no hay nada que hacer por lo menos por ahora porque es una testaruda.

 **Erika:** Es cierto lo que dices de Cato, le cayó como un balde de agua fría el ver que Kat ya sabía la verdad y por eso huyó. Respecto de Peeta y Kat creo que aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas para que esos dos dejen todo en claro. No desesperes…

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Besos,

Giselle.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **He sido toda mi vida un egoísta en la práctica, aunque no en los principios. De niño me enseñaron a pensar bien pero no a corregir mi temperamento."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 21**

Tal vez estuve equivocada con Cato y Peeta pero siempre supe que Finnick Odair era un chico maravilloso y estaba muy feliz por haber estado en lo cierto acerca de alguien -Por primera vez-. Sus conexiones casi habían cortado su conexión pero al final la verdadera conexión había prevalecido.

La nube oscura se había levantado. La semana de exámenes estuvo bastante libre de eventos y eso era algo bueno. Todos mis exámenes salieron bien y Annie estaba feliz. Parecía que yo iba a ser capaz de mantener mi beca pero desafortunadamente, no todo estaba ocurriendo tranquilamente pues estaba teniendo problemas con mi pieza para el recital de primavera.

-Inténtalo de nuevo pero más despacio -Me dijo la Srta. Donner después de que fallé una complicada ejecución por tercera vez.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y tomé una respiración profunda. Corrí ligeramente los dedos sobre las teclas intentando hacer que mi cerebro y mis dedos trabajaran juntos para atravesar la secuencia más difícil de la rapsodia. Ralenticé el paso y fui capaz de conseguir cada nota.

-Perfecto, ahora más rápido –Me alentó

Remonté un tempo y mis dedos se atropellaron unos contra otros y un horrible sonido emergió del piano.

-Lo siento he estado practicando de verdad. Lo practicaré en las vacaciones hasta conseguirlo.

La Srta. Donner me sonrió.

-Sé que lo harás pero tengo otra asignación para ti en las vacaciones.

Reprimí un gemido. La rapsodia era lo suficientemente desafiante como para tenerme bastante ocupada, no sé hasta dónde podía con más asignaciones. La Srta. Donner fue hacia su escritorio y sacó un sobre.

-¿Conoces a Alma Coin?

-¡Por supuesto!

Alma Coin era mi ídolo. Cada vez que estaba atorada en una pieza, la imaginaba tocándola para intentar descifrarla. La emoción que le ponía a su música no tenía igual y su fraseo siempre era perfecto.

-Bueno, esto es para ti. -Me pasó un sobre y dentro había dos entradas para ver a Alma Coin ese fin de semana en el Justice Hall.

Estaba perpleja.

-No puedo...

Maysilee Donner alejó mis protestas con un movimiento de su mano.

-Tonterías, es un placer. Te lo mereces.

Le agradecí profusamente y de inmediato llamé a mi madre para contarle nuestros planes para la tarde del sábado. Tener eso como algo que esperar hizo que el resto de la semana, incluyendo el mis exámenes y la ausencia de cierto personaje fuera soportable.

Difícilmente podía esperar para volver a casa. Cada vez que regresaba a la ciudad Annie me ofrecía llevarme con ella y Johanna pero como siempre yo declinaba de su ofrecimiento y tomaba el tren desde el distrito hasta la estación de La Veta.

Ningún otro estudiante de La Pradera o Los Vencedores sería atrapado muerto en un tránsito masivo, así que sabía que estaría sola. Necesitaba la soledad antes de ir a casa, una oportunidad de desintoxicarme a mí misma de toda la negatividad y presión en el campus. Era como si estuviera tirando mi equipaje emocional en cada estación en la que se detenía a través del camino.

Para el momento en que el tren llegó a La Veta y vi a mis padres y a un par de amigos esperándome en el quiosco en medio de la estación, era la vieja Katniss. La feliz y cálida Katniss del año pasado. Me abrazaron e instantáneamente supe que ya estaba en casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hola! Yo sé que aún no les ofrezco ninguna emoción y nuestro Peeta sigue desaparecido pero les prometo que tengo una razón para ello y tiene que ver con el evento al que Katniss asistirá ¿Alguno tiene idea de lo que puede ser? Bueno, como siempre les pido…. No desesperen.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Lamento que Peeta no apareciera aun pero ya lo hará muy pronto y de nuevo no te preocupes por lo que sucedió con el capítulo de tu historia. Fue una tontería.

 **KatheMQ:** Si, no te preocupes que los ojos rojos de Delly dejan ver que así fue y pues Finnick solo es alguien tan influenciable que se dejó llevar pero aquí está de nuevo y en el fondo es un chico bueno. Kat extraña mucho a Peeta ¿Qué nos dice eso?

 **Laura** : Si, a mí me alegra muchísimo que ya se sepa la clase de alimaña que es Cato y Johanna tendrá que aprenderlo con la experiencia. Me encanta tu comentario respecto a Annie y Finnick y de Peeta te puedo decir que no tarda en hacer una entrada triunfal.

 **X** : Si, nuestro Peeta está haciendo lo correcto, ahora solo falta que Kat lo haga también.

 **Viri-chamn** : ¡No hay porque!

 **katnisspeetax100pre** : Anita, ten paciencia, ya aparecerá. Oye no te he contado que ahora tengo una nueva idea sumada a las dos que ya te había contado…. Así que ahora no se por cual decidirme. Luego te la platico y pues me ayudas.

 **Erika** : Jejejejeje, no seas tan mala con Finnick, el pobre solo es un poco bobito. Como sea ame la parte donde le dijo a Annie que para él no tenía sentido hacer nada a menos que fuera con ella, eso fue romántico. Peeta ya viene y Kat pues tendrá mucho trabajo y no solo con su rapsodia.

 **Alejandracottom** : Bienvenida Alejandra, me alegra que estés clavada con la historia y pues las frases de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" son el toque especial que quise ponerle a la historia. Me pase mucho tiempo buscándolas y me alegra que alguien las haya tenido en cuenta.

Muchas gracias por todo (Follows, Reviews, Favorites…)

Besos y más besos…

Giselle.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Creo que hay pocas personas más aficionadas a la música que yo o que posean mejor gusto natural. Si hubiese estudiado, habría resultado una gran interprete."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 22**

Estar en casa, dormir en mi cama y salir con mis viejos amigos me dio el respiro que necesitaba después de las confusas semanas pasadas.

Aunque había hablado por teléfono con mis padres cada fin de semana ellos actuaron como si no hubieran sabido nada los pasados dos meses y medio. En el desayuno del sábado me interrogaron sobre las clases, las amigas -Tenían la impresión de que yo tenía más de dos amigas y no quise corregirlos o preocuparlos para el caso-, el recital e incluso el baile.

-¿No es el Baile de Graduación un tema importante en La Pradera? -Preguntó mamá-. Lo recuerdo por aquel folleto que nos dieron.

Me encogí de hombros.

-No en realidad. -Me imaginé a la mayoría de mis compañeras de clase experimentando un inesperado escalofrío en su columna vertebral por mi descarada mentira.

-¿Quieres ver vestidos mientras estamos en el centro del distrito?

-No, está bien.

Mamá vino hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa. No me gusta que estés tan lejos, esta casa está demasiado callada sin ti y sé lo duro que estás trabajando, tenía la intención de que tocaras el piano mientras estás aquí. ¡Acabo de hacerlo afinar!

Nuestro piano era de la infancia de mi padre, un viejo ejemplar con teclas de marfil. Tenía historia familiar pero no era el instrumento con el mejor sonido. Después de tocar en los maravillosos pianos de cola de la escuela, siempre era una sorpresa para mi sistema tocar el piano vertical pero fue con el que crecí y lo adoraba a pesar de todo. Tenía carácter y yo había aprendido muchas veces el año pasado que el dinero no compra el carácter.

Temprano en la tarde, mamá y yo nos dirigimos al distrito para el concierto. Yo tenía mariposas en el estómago pues siempre caminaba por el Justice Hall cuando estaba en el centro. Toda mi vida había tenido el sueño de tocar allí pero mientras tanto me conformaría con esto. No sólo conseguí ir al Justice Hall, sino que iba a ver a una de mis pianistas favoritas. Aún estaba conmovida por la amabilidad de la Srta. Donner. Ésta era su manera de sugerir que mi propio salto a la fama no estaba tan lejos, lo que hacía que ir a La pradera extrañamente valiera la pena.

Mi pulso empezó a acelerarse mientras nos acercábamos al edificio. Cuando entramos al vestíbulo principal mi respiración casi se detuvo. Las sillas en el escenario se empequeñecían por el alto techo y las columnas ornamentadas a los costados. Me di la vuelta y vi los asientos del balcón que parecían alcanzar el cielo. Miré arriba y prácticamente pude sentir el brillo del conjunto de luces ovales que iluminaban la entrada.

Un acomodador nos escoltó hasta nuestros asientos que estaban en la cuarta fila del pasillo. Podía ver el teclado del piano de cola que dirigía el escenario central.

-!Por Dios Kattie! -Remarcó Mamá-. Debes ser la estudiante perfecta para obtener semejante tratamiento de realeza.

Sonreí. Estaba feliz de poder hacer esto por mi mamá. Ella era la razón por la que me había sumido en la música en primer lugar pues la amaba pero no podía tocar. Intentó pero no parecía tener la capacidad de hacerlo y dado que al menos de acuerdo con ella, yo empecé a tocar el piano cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor como para caminar de pies, me inscribió en las lecciones para cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

Cuando ya me había quedado sin maestros que pudieran desafiarme en el área de La Veta, empezó a llevarme al distrito. Había gastado tanto dinero en mis lecciones que yo no quería decepcionarla. La música era lo nuestro, habíamos escuchado álbumes juntas, yo había hecho conciertos sólo para ella y ahora podía llevar a mi madre al Justice Hall.

-Algún día Kattie, algún día -Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Las luces palidecieron y los miembros de la orquesta tomaron sus lugares seguidos por el director. El reflector iluminó a Alma Coin hermosa en un largo vestido sin tirantes color negro con su cabello peinado en un moño, se acercó al piano con una ovación de ambos, la orquesta y la audiencia.

Con gracia hizo una reverencia sentándose frente al piano. La orquesta empezó a tocar el Concierto No. 24, K.491 de Mozart. Las cuerdas llegaron seguidas por los instrumentos de viento. Mientras la música empezaba a tomarse el lugar me incliné hacia adelante en mi asiento anticipando las primeras notas de piano de Coin.

La melodía del piano, al principio tan simple era hermosa. Podía ver los ojos cerrados de Alma Coin, su cuerpo balanceándose de atrás adelante, su abrazo con la música. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la melodía tomara el control. Sentí humedad en mis ojos al estar abrumada por el escenario, las notas musicales y sobre todo la intérprete. Era impecable. Era de hecho tan impecable que no llamaba la atención a su propia impecabilidad.

Era perfecta.

La siguiente pieza era el Concierto No.2 de Chopin. De nuevo ella llevó a la audiencia entera de casi tres mil personas a un viaje emocional, me encontré no sorpresivamente sonriendo todo el tiempo, el Justice Hall era mi equivalente a la tienda de dulces para un niño y yo tenía el azúcar alto.

Después de Chopin hubo un intermedio. Estuve sobrecogida la presentación entera pero cuando miré y vi lo que seguía, el Concierto No. 3 de Rachmaninoff estuve asombrada. Ése era uno de los solos de piano más desafiantes y era muy diferente en el tono a las dos piezas anteriores.

Regresamos a nuestros asientos después del intermedio y me alarmé cuando vi a un acomodador esperándonos.

-¿Señorita Everdeen? -Dijo él cuando mi madre y yo nos acercamos a nuestros asientos.

-¿Sí? ―Tenía el presentimiento de que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que mi cuento de hadas de una tarde estaba llegando a su fin y que seríamos marcadas como fraudes. Podías sacar a la chica de La Pradera pero aparentemente, no el sentido de incertidumbre.

-Esta nota es para usted. -Me entregó un sobre con mi nombre garabateado en él. Lo abrí y encontré una carta dentro que estaba en un papel caro, pesado y cremoso. Jadeé cuando vi ALMA COIN grabado en la parte superior con su dirección.

 _ **Querida Katniss:**_

 _ **Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras venir a la presentación de hoy. He oído mucho acerca de ti y sería un honor para mí si tú y tu invitada me acompañaran para una cena en mi casa después del concierto.**_

 _ **Verdaderamente tuya,**_

 _ **Alma Coin**_

-¡Oh, por Dios! -Dijo Mamá cuando leyó sobre mi hombro-. ¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa quién eres?

-La Srta. Donner, supongo. Sabía que ella tenía conexiones pero no puedo creer que hiciera esto por mí. -Me hundí en mi lujoso asiento. Alma Coin sabía quién era yo y estaba invitándome a su casa.

-¿Podemos ir por favor? Sé que tenemos planes para la cena con papá. –Mi voz estaba cerca de la histeria.

-Tu padre puede morir de hambre en lo que a mí concierne. -Mamá me guiñó el ojo.

Cuando Alma Coin regresó al escenario yo estaba incluso más cautivada por su presentación. La concentración que ella tenía cuando se acercaba a los continuos casi imposibles era impresionante. Intenté seguir el rastro de sus dedos pero estaban volando. Quería absorber toda su presentación, intentar irme con algún entendimiento de cómo iba a sacar adelante la menos difícil pero aún desafiante rapsodia de mí recital.

Cuando la última nota decayó recibió una ovación bien merecida. Yo estaba en un absoluto y completo asombro. Una de mis ídolos estaba de pie frente a mí después de tocar el más maravilloso concierto al que alguna vez había tenido el placer de atender y ella me estaba invitando a su casa.

Al pensar en toda la tortura que había soportado en La Pradera supe que había valido la pena, que podía tener más días con horribles bromas pero al final del día yo era la estudiante que la Srta. Donner respetaba lo suficiente para darme este asombroso momento. Puede que yo no tuviera el respeto de muchas de las estudiantes pero ellas no importaban. Nunca me iba a ganar cualquier respeto de las snobs pero para las personas que pudieran ver más allá de aquellas cosas inconsecuentes como el dinero y el estatus, yo tenía el potencial para ser alguien especial.

Quizás, incluso yo sería una de las pocas que podían experimentar lo que Alma Coin estaba experimentando en este momento. De pie sobre el escenario central siendo alabada por su talento porque eso es lo que debería importar verdaderamente en este mundo. Lo que tienes para ofrecer a las personas, no lo que puedes comprar.

Después del concierto, mamá y yo caminamos lentamente por el centro hacia la casa de color café rojizo que se podía ver desde el parque. Mi mente estaba girando con lo que iba a decirle si podía siquiera articular palabra. Aún estaba sorprendida por su invitación y sentía un pánico abalanzarse sobre mí mientras nos acercábamos a la dirección en la tarjeta. Mi pulso estaba acelerándose y mis palmas sudaban mientas subíamos los escalones de la puerta principal.

El mayor shock del día, sin embargo, no resultó ser la invitación. Había muchas personas que yo anticipaba cuando la puerta se abrió -sirvientes, empleadas domésticas, a la misma Alma Coin- pero la persona que nos recibió era la última en la tierra que yo esperaba encontrar...

Peeta Mellark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Y aquí esta nuestro amado Peeta pero ¿Qué está haciendo en la casa de Alma Coin? Esta historia continuara…. Jejejejeje, siempre quise decir eso.

 **Dazulu:** Es un placer y espero que este te satisfaga un poco.

 **Isabella Marie JR:** Bueno pues este capítulo fue un poco más largo y por fin apareció Peeta… Qué bueno que te gustan las frases porque yo las amo.

 **Katnisspeetax100pre** : Y aquí esta Peeta… Ya no morimos porque no aparecía. Es cierto, te he extrañado un poco porque muero por comentarte mi nueva idea, mientras tanto disfruta de la historia.

 **Erika:** Finnick se lo merecía, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué te ha parecido la nota de Alma Coin? Y aun mas ¿El que Peeta la recibiera en la casa de la pianista? Espero tu opinión y tu teoría al respecto. Por lo menos Kat ya no lo va a seguir extrañando.

 **Laura** : Las cosas buenas solo están empezando aunque tengo que confesarte que tampoco las leerás de seguido.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios…

Besos,

Giselle.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **La conozco lo suficiente para saber que no podría asustarla con facilidad, aunque quisiera."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 23**

Mire fijamente de atrás a adelante entre el número sobre el lado del ladrillo rojizo y la invitación en mi mano tratando de ver cómo podría haber obtenido la dirección horriblemente mal.

-¿Sra. Everdeen? -Peeta le sonrió cálidamente a mi madre-. Es un placer conocerla. Soy Peeta, el hijo de Alma.

Mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Peeta Mellark era el hijo de Alma Coin? Mi madre sacudió la mano de Peeta mientras entraba en su enorme vestíbulo.

-Hola Kat. Que gusto verte -Me saludó.

Mamá estaba sorprendida. -¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Voy a Los Vencedores Sra. Everdeen.

Antes de que mamá pudiera decir algo, Alma Coin se apresuró a saludarnos. -¡Hola Katniss! ¡Sra. Everdeen! ¡Bienvenidas!

Me abrazó y me besó en ambas mejillas. –Oh Katniss, he escuchado tanto sobre ti y tu forma de tocar ¡Y usted debe ser la madre de Katniss!

-Por favor llámeme Effie.

No pude encontrar mi voz. Estaba tan aturdida en absoluto silencio. La Sra. Coin… la Sra. Mellark… la mamá de Peeta… Dándonos la bienvenida a la sala donde una torre de bollos de queso, emparedados pequeños, brownies y galletas estaban esperando por nosotros. Mientras mi madre preguntaba sobre una pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea, Peeta se inclinó.

-Me estoy preguntando si en este momento estás enojada o sorprendida -Susurró.

-Estoy asombrada.

Me sonrió. –Katniss Everdeen ¿Podría ser posible que te hayas quedado sin palabras? -Me empujó juguetonamente.

Lo miré, verdaderamente lo miré por primera vez en lo que sentía como mucho tiempo. Me di cuenta que había algo diferente en él. Estaba vestido con jeans y una camiseta y su cabello rubio ceniza estaba ligeramente enmarañado. Parecía… relajado.

-Tu mamá… -Empecé a decirle.

-Sí, lo siento. No creí que recibirías las entradas si supieras que eran de mi parte. La invitación a cenar fue idea de mamá. No podía soportar hacerle saber… -Se detuvo abruptamente-. Supongo que no quería que conociera tu opinión sobre mí.

De inmediato me sentí como una tonta.

-Oye… respecto a tu correo electrónico… traté de responder, simplemente no… Lo siento tanto, yo… -No podía formar un solo pensamiento, eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban corriendo por mi mente-. Gracias por hablarle a Finnick.

-Era lo que tenía que hacer aunque me haya tardado un poco.

-¿Podemos? -La Sra. Mellark gesticuló para que nos sentáramos. Miré alrededor de la sala y no pude creer lo cómoda que era. Había sofás grandes y sillones largos rodeando una mesa de café de cristal. Era obvio que todo era de lujo pero no gritaba a pretencioso o caro, aunque estaba muy segura que la pintura por la que mamá estaba preguntando era un Pollock original.

-¿Kattie? -Me preguntó mamá. Aparentemente Peeta no era el único sorprendido por mi silencio.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Alma Coin sonriéndome.

-Sra. Coin. -Traté de encontrar mi voz-. No puedo decirle lo mucho que significa esta reunión para mí. El concierto fue y siempre será una de las experiencias más increíbles de mi vida. Gracias. -Mordí mi labio para que dejara de temblar.

Ella me sonrió. –Gracias por tus palabras Kat. ¿Puedo llamarte Kat?

Asentí. Podría llamarme como quisiera, ni siquiera estaría ofendida si Alma Coin me llamara "caso de caridad", pobrecita o pueblerina.

-Entonces, por favor sírvete. -Gesticuló hacia la comida en frente de nosotros-. Peeta ¿Puedes servir el té por favor? Me gustaría tomar el crédito por esto pero nuestra cocina sorprendente es del Capitolio, de allí vienen los mejores bollos de queso y nata coagulada. Solo la tenemos para invitados especiales o la nata no sería lo único coagulado en esta casa.

Peeta gimió. ―Nunca vas a cansarte de ese chiste ¿Cierto?

-Nunca -Dijo mientras agarraba un bollo.

-¡Prim aquí estás! -Se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a la chica que entró en el salón.

La hermana de Peeta nos dio un pequeño saludo mientras era presentada antes de sentarse al lado de su hermano. Era muy parecida a él con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero tan pequeña y frágil que me sentí enferma del estómago pensando en Cato.

-Peeta nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti, dice que tocas el piano de una manera majestuosa.

-Es un exagerado. Respondí un poco sorprendida al escuchar lo que decía Prim.

-Claro que no, mi hermano nunca miente. –Pude ver la devoción que Prim profesaba hacia él.

Peeta agarró un plato y empezó a llenarlo para ella. La admiración entre los dos era obvia. ―Mmmm -Empezó a molestarla-. ¿Cuál de estas tazas es para ti? No veo nada de té de regaliz negro aquí.

-Asqueroso, Peeta -Dijo suavemente mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

-¿Kat ves algo de estofado de hormiga cerca de ti para Prim?

-¡Peeta para ya! No tengo cinco años. –Sonrió y estaba claro que no le importaba ser objeto de burla de su hermano mayor.

-De acuerdo, bien hazlo a tu manera. Los adultos beberán té pero aquí tienes -Agarró una taza de chocolate caliente con crema batida-. No lo sé. Se ve bastante desagradable para mí pero como sea.

Ella tomó la taza y se reclinó en el sofá, sus pies apenas rozando el suelo. Era de la misma edad de Johanna pero a diferencia de ella -Bueno, en realidad había muchas cosas en Prim que eran diferentes de Johanna-, no trataba de parecer mayor. Parecía mucho más joven, más vulnerable. Me di cuenta a lo largo de la noche que seguía estudiándome y sonreía al mirarnos a ambos, sin embargo, era una mirada diferente a las miradas de juicio que obtenía de Delly. Prim era más curiosa. Me preguntaba qué, en todo caso, le había dicho Peeta sobre mí.

El pensamiento de mi trato hacia Peeta me hizo sentir increíblemente culpable durante el té, especialmente porque su familia era tan cálida y acogedora. Difícilmente hablé, solo observé y seguí tratando de juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

La Sra. Coin volvió su atención hacia mí. -Entonces Kat ¿Qué vas a presentar para el recital de final de año?

-Una rapsodia sobre un tema de Paganini.

-Impresionante –Respondió-. No la abordé hasta que fui a la universidad.

Me encantaría escucharte tocar. -Asintió hacia el Steinway que estaba cerca de la ventana frontal.

-Oh bueno, en realidad estoy teniendo algunos problemas con las series.

Asintió pensativamente. -¿La última variación?

-Sí.

-Esa es difícil. La partitura con la que la aprendí tenía las recomendaciones de toqueteo más ridículas. Supongo que sería considerada útil si tienes manos de seis dedos. Espera te mostraré un truco. -Se levantó y me hizo señas para que me le uniera en el piano.

Estaba en un casi trance mientras caminaba al banco.

-Lo que averigüé es que si cruzas sobre este punto -Tocó una parte de la serie-, permite que tus dedos se muevan fácilmente. -Lo hizo otra vez más lentamente así yo podía ver y luego otra vez a velocidad real.

Se levantó, así yo podría intentarlo. Traté de no estar demasiado intimidada mientras se paraba detrás de mí e intenté su método. Funcionó. Funcionó tan bien que por primera vez fui capaz de hacer la serie entera sin que mis dedos se chocaran entre ellos.

-¡Gracias! -Vacilé por un segundo y luego lo hice otra vez para asegurarme que no era casualidad.

-¿Podemos oír lo que tienes hasta ahora? Es una de mis piezas favoritas. Alma Coin estaba pidiéndome que tocara para ella. ¡Alma Coin! que se acaba de presentar en el Justice Hall. Alma Coin que acababa de enseñarme cómo hacer una serie perfecta.

Alma Coin que era la madre de Peeta Mellark.

Lo único que tenía sentido para mí en este momento era Rachmaninoff.

Gentilmente pasé mis dedos sobre el teclado repasando la pieza en mi cabeza. Luego empecé. No había tocado la pieza para nadie excepto la Srta. Donner.

Generalmente me ponía nerviosa presentando nuevas piezas para las personas. Siempre empezaba con mi mamá, luego mi papá, luego mis amigos pero esta vez me aventé de cabeza. Ni siquiera supe si respiré durante toda la pieza. Esperaba completamente olvidar una sección o trastabillar pero no lo hice. Ni siquiera había tocado todas las variaciones diferentes sucesivas todavía pero allí estaba en la casa de Alma Coin, en la casa de Peeta tocando.

Cuando terminé, levanté la mirada y estuve asustada de encontrarlo parado justo al lado del piano con Prim. Me sonrojé avergonzada que hubiera sido vista como presumida.

El grupo aplaudió y vi que mi madre tenía lágrimas bajando por su cara.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. -Sollozó.

La mamá de Peeta se acercó y me dio un abrazo. -Eso fue brillante.

-Gracias a usted. No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por todo de verdad -Balbuceé.

―Peeta y Prim ¿Alguno de ustedes toca? -Preguntó mamá.

Peeta sacudió su cabeza. -Traté pero no era bueno en eso. Aparentemente no heredé el gen de genialidad musical pero Prim por otra parte… -La cara de Prim se enrojeció- puede cantar y tocar el piano y la flauta.

-Me encantaría escucharte -Dije.

Respondió suavemente. -Tocaré la flauta. -Y luego subió corriendo las escaleras.

-Wow. –Peeta miró a su mamá.

La Sra. Coin estaba radiante. -Realmente debes gustarle, generalmente no tocaría para personas nuevas.

Prim bajó y nos dio un mini concierto de unos solos de Mozart y Bach. Sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas por la atención pero fue magnifica. Atrapé vislumbres de Peeta observando. Claramente estaba orgulloso de ella. No podía imaginar lo que debió haber sido para él tener a uno de sus supuestos amigos más cercanos tratando de aprovecharse de su hermana menor.

Después del concierto de Prim y las palabras amables del grupo, la Sra. Coin nos dio un tour.

-Siento tanto que Plutarch no esté aquí hoy. Está viajando por negocios, hicimos un pacto que al menos uno de nosotros tenía que estar en casa todas las veces.

Su casa era grande y no solo para los estándares del distrito 12. Eran cinco pisos con una sala de proyecciones, biblioteca, sala de música, sala de billar y una piscina en la azotea. No era ostentoso, era espacioso y cómodo.

Exactamente lo opuesto a lo que hubiera imaginado que sería la casa de Peeta. El lugar estaba lleno con fotos de los cuatro de vacaciones. Había una particularmente vergonzosa de Peeta en un velero cuando tenía doce.

-Oh, wow -Dije mientras tomaba una foto de un Peeta joven y quemado por el sol con aparatos dentales de metal y una gorra de beisbol con unas orejas de perro caídas sosteniendo una caña de pescar con un pescado muy pequeño atado en el anzuelo-. ¿No hacen aparatos dentales transparentes? Pensé que los de metal eran solo para casos de caridad.

-Sí, bueno, me dijeron que formaban el carácter. Aparentemente no. Como estoy seguro puedes imaginar, esta es mi parte menos favorita del tour.

-Ambos reímos y me sorprendió lo amistosos que estábamos siendo. No se sentía forzado. Como durante nuestras caminatas… antes que él decidiera declarárseme.

Le sonreí. La razón no era forzada porque estaba siendo normal. Había encontrado la puerta en su pared y ahora yo estaba abriendo la mía. Tenía tanto que decirle, tanto por lo que disculparme.

Seguí pensando en todo lo que había dicho sobre él, todas esas cosas horribles que había pensado y él me sorprendió dándome entradas para ver a su mamá y abrió su casa para nosotras. No sabía lo que hice para merecer un trato atento de alguien a quien había detestado tan abiertamente.

Mientras nuestras madres estaban discutiendo sobre tener a sus hijos lejos en la escuela, Peeta me hizo señas para que me uniera a él en el tejado. La vista del parque y el lado este del distrito era sorprendente.

-Así que, tengo un favor que pedirte -Me dijo.

Inmediatamente el baile surgió en mi mente. Iba a pedírmelo otra vez pero esta vez, no estaba segura de cuál sería mi respuesta.

Nerviosamente tamborileó sus dedos contra la barandilla. -A Prim realmente parece que le gustas… Supongo que es un rasgo de los Mellark. Quiere ir a visitarte en La Veta ya que nunca ha estado allí, claro si eso está bien para ti. -Miró hacia abajo a la calle.

-Por supuesto. Le contesté

Le dio la espalda a la vista y me miró. -Supongo que debería haberte dicho quién era mi madre.

Sacudí la cabeza. -Está bien, no sé… -Me detuve de terminar la oración. Lo que iba a decir era que no sabía si eso habría hecho una diferencia. Si me gustara Peeta solo por su madre, no habría ninguna diferencia con las snobs de La Pradera a quienes no les gustaba porque mis padres no eran famosos o ricos o de una "educación adecuada".

-Sí, bueno. -Claramente era consciente de lo que yo iba a decir-. Para ser honesto probablemente eres la única persona que le habría importado. La práctica de leyes de mi padre parece ser lo que la mayoría de la gente quiere… -Esta vez fue él el que se detuvo.

-Realmente lo siento sobre eso –Le dije.

-Bueno… -Su voz se desvaneció en la noche.

-Y lo siento porque no respondí a tu correo. Lo intenté pero supongo que no sabía qué decir. No estaba muy orgullosa de mi comportamiento y…

Algo me golpeó el pensamiento y me sentí como una idiota por no averiguarlo antes. Miré a Peeta y agregue:

-Fuiste tú quien me dio el abrigo…. Y el ramo de rosas en San Valentín -No fue una pregunta. Fue una revelación-. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¿Los habrías conservado si lo hubiera hecho?

Me sentí como la peor persona en la Tierra. -Yo… -No conseguí terminar la frase.

Miró afuera hacia el parque. -No quise creer lo que dijiste sobre cómo eras tratada en La Pradera pero empecé a prestar atención y me di cuenta, parece ridículo que no fuera algo que hubiera notado antes. Genuinamente pensé que Glimmer accidentalmente volcó su café sobre ti. Supongo que es fácil ignorar algo en lo que no tienes experiencia y cuando verdaderamente miré estuve tan horrorizado que traté de hacer algo para ayudar pero sabía que no lo aceptarías.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan considerado con alguien que ha sido tan desagradable contigo?

-¿Peeta? -Prim salió al tejado-. ¿Le preguntaste? –Dijo dócilmente mientras se inclinaba contra el brazo de él.

Peeta asintió. Prim se veía como si fuera a explotar de felicidad.

-¿Podemos ir mañana? -Preguntó.

-Prim… -Peeta la codeó gentilmente-. Sé educada.

-No, está bien –Dije-. Mañana sería estupendo. ¿Saben qué? Deberían tomar el ferry. Es realmente lindo a pesar de que es… en realidad, nada. El ferry será divertido.

Casi mencioné que el ferry era cerca de cuatro veces más caro que el tren o el autobús a La Veta pero en realidad probablemente no sería un problema para ellos.

Después de que ideáramos nuestros planes para el día siguiente nos despedimos. Todavía tenía problemas hablándole a su madre y traté lo mejor que pude de no parlotear nuevamente sobre su brillantez.

Mientras mamá y yo nos dirigíamos a la estación para conseguir un autobús a casa, ella agarró mi mano como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y estábamos visitando el centro.

-Katniss esta fue una tarde maravillosa y ese chico Peeta es encantador y muy guapo. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes?

Traté de no reír porque ciertamente le había hablado mucho de Peeta a mi madre pero nunca por su nombre correcto. En su lugar ella había escuchado los muchos nombres que le había dado como "Horrible niño consentido" e "Idiota pomposo".

Por eso le mentí. –Mamá realmente no lo conocía tan bien… o al menos no tan bien como lo hago ahora. –Y fue solo más tarde mientras me sentaba con ese pensamiento que me di cuenta que no era realmente una mentira, después de todo. Era la verdad absoluta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Esto ha sido toda una sorpresa… Peeta es el hijo de la pianista más admirada por Kat. ¿Qué les parece lo que sucedió en casa de los Mellark Coin? Y a propósito ¡Por fin! Kat descubrió quien le regaló el abrigo y las flores.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Yo creo que el que la madre de Peeta haya invitado a Kat a su casa dice que él le ha hablado mucho sobre ella. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

 **Alejandracottom:** La Alma Coin de mi historia es una buena persona, quería reivindicar el personaje como hice con otro en mi pasada historia y claro que Peeta tiene que pelear por Kat pero ella también por él pues por lo que vimos ya no le es indiferente.

 **Laura** : Peeta tenía todo que ver en la situación ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

 **Erika** : Es cierto, Kat ya se merecía algo bueno luego de tanta humillación y quien mejor que nuestro amado Peeta para dárselo. Valió la pena esperar para que apareciera ¿No crees?

 **KatheMQ:** Eres muy observadora XD! Ya puedes morir de risa… O de felicidad, como prefieras.

 **Katnisspeetax100pre:** Que bueno que hayas terminado el curso, espero que todo te haya salido bien. La aparición de Peeta en el capítulo anterior fue mínima pero significo mucho pues Kat se quedó en Shock.

 **X** : Te quedaste como Kat y pues ahora ya sabes porque estaba en la casa de Alma Coin. Era imposible que no estuviera allí. ¿Oye puedo pedirte un favor? Podrías dejar un seudónimo o algo para no llamarte "X" (Si lo deseas por supuesto, no tengo problema)

Gracias por Leer… Comentar… Seguir… Poner como favorito… En fin… Gracias por existir.

Besos,

Giselle.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Eso no sería muy conveniente pues he jurado odiarlo por toda la eternidad."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 24**

Me sentía extremadamente ansiosa al día siguiente cuando observaba el ferry que traía a Peeta y a Prim a tierra en el muelle de La Veta.

Nuestro saludo fue un poco incómodo. Recibí un gran abrazo de parte de Prim pero cuando Peeta y yo nos miramos no estaba claro si debíamos darnos la mano, abrazarnos o algo más. Así que simplemente asentimos.

Estaba bastante segura de que oí a Prim suspirar en voz baja. Los llevé en un tour de caminata por La Veta. Nos dirigimos a lo largo del paseo marítimo y tuvimos una perspectiva del lugar.

Prim sacó su teléfono.

-Quiero tomar una foto de ustedes dos. -Levantó su teléfono y nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos.

Peeta y yo nos alineamos contra la baranda.

-No, necesito que se acerquen más para que ambos salgan en la foto -Instruyó.

Yo había tomado un sinnúmero de fotografías en el paseo marítimo y sabía que si tenías los rascacielos de fondo no necesitabas estar "tan" cerca.

Peeta puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y nos inclinamos uno hacia el otro. Yo deslicé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y noté cuán fácilmente yo cabía en el ángulo de su costado.

-Oh, esperen, estoy teniendo problemas. –Prim jugó con su teléfono por unos momentos mientras nosotros nos quedábamos allí en nuestra pose de abrazo y yo sentía mi corazón acelerarse.

-Prim... -Ella miró a su hermano y se ruborizó.

-Mmmm, creo que funciona ahora.

Sentí el cuerpo de Peeta comenzar a estremecerse ligeramente y levanté la mirada para descubrir que se estaba riendo. Se inclinó hacia mí y susurró:

-Ella tiene buenas intenciones pero no es demasiado sutil.

Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder de vergüenza. Decidí distraerlos -y a mí misma- hablando sin parar sobre la historia de La Veta: la mina clausurada, la historia de "Darius el Valiente", cualquier cosa que me viniera a la mente mientras caminábamos.

Compramos sándwiches en "Ripper's Deli" y pastelillos glaseados en "Trinket" y luego ocupamos una mesa de picnic en el parque de la Plaza. Prim me interrogaba implacablemente sobre mi historia musical, dónde practicaba, dónde quiero ir a la universidad.

Le devolví la mano y traje a colación sus propias clases y la música.

-¿Por qué no estás en La Pradera? -Pregunté.

Su rostro cayó.

-Quiero estar más cerca de casa.

Estaba horrorizada de que quizás había tocado un tema doloroso. No sería sorprendente que ella no quisiera ir a La Pradera, especialmente porque Cato estaba allí.

-Oh, bueno, hay una persona aquí que no ha sido bombardeado con preguntas todavía. -Intenté rescatar la conversación al llevar la atención hacia Peeta-.

¿Estás preparado para el interrogatorio severo? -Desafié.

-Te diré lo que quieras saber -Ofreció Prim.

-Fabuloso -Dijo Peeta impasible.

-Está bien, está bien. -Había tanto que quería saber pero que temía preguntar especialmente frente a él pero empecé-. El momento más vergonzoso de Peeta.

Él gimió a la vez que Prim aplaudía.

-¡Esa es tan fácil!

-No te atrevas -Le advirtió él-. El río está cerca y no tendría ningún problema en lanzarte dentro.

Ella lo estudió por un momento.

-Puedo nadar –Afirmó y luego se giró hacia mí-. Peeta solía tener la mejor voz. Cantaba en todos esos coros y tenía los solos.

Peeta puso su cabeza en la mesa de picnic.

-Entonces un día -Continuó ella misteriosa- su voz comenzó a cambiar en medio de un solo durante un recital navideño.

-¿Tú cantaste en un recital navideño?

Peeta levantó la mirada de la mesa.

-No creo que realmente puedas llamar cantar a lo que yo hacía. -Prim soltaba risitas.

-Fue horrible. Él sólo siguió intentando cantar y entonces se le escapó un enorme chillido.

-Está bien, gracias. -Él le dio un manotazo-. Ahora tienes que decir algo bueno sobre mí para compensar esto.

Prim ni siquiera vaciló.

-Es el mejor hermano del mundo. Siempre ha estado allí para mí. Siempre y… -Miró hacia el suelo mientras un silencio perturbador cayó sobre la mesa. Sólo fue roto por el sonido de mi teléfono celular. Me disculpé mientras lo tomaba y vi que era Annie por lo que me alejé de la mesa a la vez que contestaba.

-¿Kat? -Pude decir instantáneamente por el sonido de su voz que algo andaba mal-. No sé qué hacer. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?

Su voz era jadeante.

-No puedo encontrar a Johanna. Se marchó hace unas horas y la única vez que en que contestó el teléfono dijo que estaba con Cato, que estaba harta de ser tratada como una niña y que iba a tener algo de diversión verdadera. Tengo un presentimiento realmente malo sobre esto. No contesta su teléfono. Sé que tu dijiste que no se puede confiar en él y estoy realmente preocupada por ella.

Nunca le había dado a Annie todos los detalles de lo que Cato era capaz de hacer y comencé a insultarme a mí misma por no haber sido más firme con respecto a la obsesión de Johanna con él.

-Estoy yendo al distrito ahora. Sólo sigue intentando y dile que no puede confiar en él.

Giré y me sorprendió que Peeta estuviera justo frente a mí.

-¿Todo está bien?

Miré hacia Prim y mantuve mi voz baja.

-No, las cosas no están bien. Es la hermana de Annie, Johanna. Ha desaparecido… con Cato.

Peeta instantáneamente se tensó al sonido de su nombre. Apretó la mandíbula y enderezó su espalda. La manera tranquila y relajada se había ido y el Peeta que conocí primero pareció estar de regreso.

-Todo esto es mi culpa -Dije.

-¿Tu culpa? -Peeta sacó su teléfono-. No, esto no es tu culpa. Es mi culpa.

-Pero si no fuera por mí, Johanna nunca lo hubiera conocido.

La voz de Peeta estaba muy controlada, casi demasiada controlada.

-No, nosotros debimos haberlo mantenido lejos... -Él miró hacia Prim.

-Tengo que ir al distrito. Realmente no sé qué puedo hacer pero de verdad necesito estar allí para Annie.

Él asintió.

-Déjame hablar con Prim. Quiero ayudarte.

-De verdad no es necesario que...

Él me interrumpió.

-No seas tonta.

Peeta se inclinó hacia su hermana y susurró algo en su oído. No sé lo que le dijo en ese momento pero ella respondió de manera positiva así que tuve que asumir que ella no tenía idea de que Cato estaba involucrado.

Caminamos rápidamente hacia la estación de tren y el corto viaje al distrito se sintió eterno. Yo no era una actriz lo suficientemente buena para fingir que no estaba nerviosa así que me mantuve haciéndole preguntas a Prim para no verme forzada a mentir sobre nada.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la primera parada todos salimos. Peeta le hizo señas a un taxi y puso a Prim dentro.

-¡Diviértanse! -Exclamó ella mientras el taxi se alejaba.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que le dijiste que haríamos? -Pregunté.

Peeta vaciló.

-No creo que te haga feliz escucharlo pero se me ocurrió que la única cosa que yo podía decirle para que ella no tuviera ganas de acompañarnos o sospechara que algo andaba mal era que íbamos a tener una cita. -Hizo señas a otro taxi y entramos.

Me sonrojé ante la idea pero no dije nada.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de la familia de Annie tuve tiempo de estudiar la reacción de Peeta. Estaba tan tenso. Podía ver que la ira burbujeaba dentro de él.

-Lo siento tanto –Dije-. Peeta lamento tanto haberlo traído de nuevo a tu vida. No sabía...

Él miró fijamente hacia adelante.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Yo debería haber hecho algo. No es tu culpa.

-Pero yo le creí. Pensé que él era como yo. Era tan obstinada y pensaba que éramos similares con toda la cosa de la beca.

Peeta le entregó al taxista la tarifa cuando llegamos a la casa de Annie y antes de salir me miró.

-Kat –Dijo-. Tú no te pareces en nada a Cato Cartwright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno pues en este capítulo hay mucho que comentar ¿Qué les pareció la visita de los hermanos Mellark a La Veta? ¿Y la actitud nerviosa de Kat? Aquí de nuevo apareció Cato a arruinarlo todo…

 **Erika** : A que no te lo esperabas… Alma y Plutarch son los padres de Peeta y pues Prim su dulce hermana. Tienes razón en que tanto sacrificio de Kat ha valido la pena sobre todo por esto que tuvo la oportunidad de vivir.

 **Laura** : Jejejejeje ame lo del bombazo televisivo. Tú y tus comentarios divertidos. Se ve que a Prim le cae súper bien Kat.

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Claro que vendrán cosas emocionantes que empiezan hoy.

 **KatheMQ** : Tienes razón, Kat por fin ha descubierto que Peeta es todo lo que una mujer podría querer, ahora le toca a ella esforzarse para Alma efectivamente se convierta en su suegris ¿No crees?

 **Katnisspeetax100pre** : Y aquí está la actualización esperada…

 **Arabullet** : Jejejejeje yo también amo a Peeta y Cato pues… Digamos que es la parte detestable de la historia y si, por fin todo toma su lugar aunque aún falta lo más importante.

 **Alejandracottom** : Amo cuando se quedan sin palabras… Qué bueno que te guste la historia.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Que mal nena, ojala ya te encuentres un poco mejor por tu perdida y si te había extrañado pero lo bueno es que comentas que te ha gustado todo lo que ha sucedido.

Gracias por todo como siempre.

Besos,

Giselle.


	25. Chapter 25

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **No puedo creer en esa filosofía suya. Sus recuerdos deben estar tan limpios de todo reproche que la satisfacción que le producen no viene de la filosofía, sino de algo mejor: de la tranquilidad de conciencia."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 25**

Annie estaba destrozada cuando abrió la puerta pero no le tomó mucho tiempo notar que llegué con un invitado.

-¿Peeta? -Dijo entre sollozos, mirándonos a ambos.

Peeta se hizo cargo preguntándole a Annie dónde estuvo Johanna por última vez, qué fue lo que dijo, dónde le gustaba pasar el rato y luego hizo la cosa probablemente más difícil; él le dijo a Annie la verdad sobre Cato.

Bajé la mirada hacia el suelo cuando le contó la historia que me había enviado por correo electrónico. Él mantuvo el control de su voz pero la única vez que me atreví a levantar la mirada, sus manos se apretaban en puños.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes -Le dijo a Annie-. Pero la única razón por la que te estoy contando esto ahora no es para que te sientas peor sino para que entiendas lo que tenemos que hacer a continuación.

Annie y yo estábamos confundidas.

-Tenemos que llamar a los hoteles cercanos para ver si ellos se registraron en algún lugar.

-¿Qué? -Exclamó Annie-. ¡Ella tiene catorce años!

-¿Tiene una tarjeta de crédito?

-Por supuesto.

Él me estudió por un segundo.

-Kat, necesito que comiences a llamar a los hoteles.

-¿Cómo el Heavensbee? -Nunca me había alojado en un hotel de la ciudad en mi vida. Había miles de hoteles y no tenía idea de dónde iniciar.

-No, Cato podría querer los hoteles más renombrados. -Él pensó por un segundo y entonces recitó una docena de nombres de hoteles para mí. Cogí un lápiz y un papel de mi bolso y comencé a escribirlos.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada, con permiso.

Peeta salió a la cocina.

Teniendo los números telefónicos de los hoteles empecé a llamarlos uno por uno. Primero preguntando por Johanna y luego por Cato. Nada. Estaba distraída observando a Annie tratando repetidamente de llamar a su hermana cuando el operador del cuarto hotel dijo:

-Un momento, por favor. -Y luego la línea comenzó a sonar, me tomó un segundo darme cuenta lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Peeta!

Peeta salió corriendo de la cocina justo cuando Cato tomó el teléfono.

-Más vale que sea del servicio de habitaciones porque se están tomando mucho tiempo -Respondió Cato en el otro extremo del teléfono hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos nosotros lo escucháramos.

Peeta tomó el receptor.

-Sólo estoy llamando para confirmar el número de habitación, señor –Dijo con una voz irreconocible.

-¿Qué? ¿No acabas justamente de llamar a la habitación? ¿Cómo puedes llamar a una habitación y no saber el número de cuarto? ¿No marcaste a la habitación 4 2 7?

Peeta colgó rápidamente el teléfono.

-No creo que ustedes deban venir -Nos dijo-. Puedo manejar esto por mi propia cuenta.

Por supuesto Annie y yo no le hicimos caso y lo seguimos hasta la puerta. Peeta no protestó, sólo se sentó en la parte delantera del taxi y estuvo con su teléfono celular todo el tiempo.

Annie estaba prácticamente temblando.

-No puedo creer cuán irresponsable es Johanna. Ellos están claramente borrachos y ella tiene el descaro de usar su tarjeta de crédito para pagar la habitación de hotel para hacer quién sabe qué. ¡Soy la peor hermana de la tierra!

-Annie ¿Cómo puede ser esto por tu culpa? Johanna debería ser más sensata para empezar.

Ella se recostó en el asiento y puso sus manos sobre su rostro.

-Y yo pensé que todo iba a estar bien ahora que yo estaba con Finnick. Claro, no podía ser tan afortunada. ―Estoy bastante segura que no ayudaba el que Finnick estuviera lejos con su familia por las vacaciones.

Nos detuvimos en el hotel y ninguno de nosotros esperó que el botones abriera la puerta. Nos adentramos apresurados y un caballero alto y musculoso vestido de negro se acercó a Peeta.

-No pueden acceder a los pisos de habitaciones sin una llave-tarjeta. No queremos llamar a seguridad.

-¿Seguridad? -Annie estaba entrando en pánico.

-Yo me encargó de esto -Nos aseguró Peeta. Él se acercó a recepción y habló con el gerente. El tipo hacía guardia cerca de nosotras pero no dirigió ni una palabra.

-Vámonos -Peeta nos hizo una señal hacia el elevador. Deslizó la llave de una habitación en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del cuarto piso.

-¿Cómo conseguiste una llave? -Preguntó Annie.

Peeta la ignoró. Podía decir que él estaba tratando de controlarse a sí mismo y cuando la puerta se abrió en el cuarto piso él bloqueó la puerta del ascensor con su brazo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo a mi manera. Ustedes se quedan afuera y yo sacaré a Johanna para ti pero permíteme hacerme cargo de Cato.

Nos acercamos a la habitación 427 y pude escuchar la música a todo volumen proveniente del interior incluso antes de que giráramos la esquina. El hombre de negro se apoyó contra la pared al lado de la siguiente puerta y se cruzó de brazos. Peeta nos guio a mí y Annie al otro lado de la puerta.

Entonces tocó.

-Servicio de habitaciones -Gritó. Hubo risas procedentes del interior.

La voz de Cato vino desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Olvidaste algo? porque estuviste aquí justo…-La puerta se abrió y Cato se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró cara a cara con Peeta. La camisa de Cato estaba desabotonada, su rostro sin afeitar, con el cabello hecho un desastre. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados.

Peeta lo empujó a un lado y entró en la habitación. Yo instintivamente lo seguí a pesar de que él me dijo que no lo hiciera.

La habitación estaba en ruinas. Había una botella de champagne vacía en la mesa de café y una botella de vino abierta casi vacía a su lado.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Peeta? –Cato se tropezó mientras retrocedía hacia un sofá.

-¿Johanna? -Gritó Peeta.

Annie corrió dentro de la habitación y llevó su mano al estómago mientras miraba la escena. Entonces, escuchamos un gemido al lado del sofá.

Annie corrió y encontró a Johanna casi desmayada en el suelo. Parecía que estaba a punto de enfermarse.

Cuando Johanna levantó la mirada para ver cuál era el ruido, ella sonrió a su hermana.

-No eres la única con un novio –Dijo hipando-. Crees que soy una niña pero mírame. Estoy en un hotel de lujo con un novio sexy y bebiendo champagne.

-¿Ves? -Cato se movió hacia Johanna. Ella está bien. Estábamos divirtiéndonos, pasando un buen rato. No es necesario que llames a la policía de fondos monetarios…

Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Peeta agarró a Cato de su camisa y lo lanzó contra la pared.

El hombre de negro entró en la habitación y se quedó de pie atento. Quería que él se interpusiera entre ellos. Estaba asustada por Peeta.

-Suéltame Peeta ―Cato trató de quitarse a Peeta pero él no se movió.

-Annie -Dijo Peeta con firmeza-. Saca a Johanna de aquí y llévala a mi habitación.

El hombre de negro le dio a Annie una llave y mientras yo ayudé a levantar a Johanna del suelo. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil y olía a alcohol. La chica gruñó y trató de apartarnos pero no tenía la fuerza o habilidades motoras como para luchar contra nosotras.

-No quiero irme, quiero seguir de fiesta. ¿Por qué tienes que arruinármelo todo?

-¡Cállate Johanna! -Le gritó Annie.

Johanna sorprendida porque su hermana mayor elevara la voz se puso de pie y trató de caminar por sí misma. -A pesar de que yo estaba un poco asustada en el momento- los gritos de Annie eran más discordantes que la situación de Peeta teniendo a Cato clavado en la pared.

-Vámonos -Annie sacó a Johanna de la habitación.

Me encontré congelada. Sabía que debería seguir a Annie pero estaba demasiado asustada de dejar a Peeta a solas con Cato.

-Típico de Peeta venir y arruinar mi diversión -Dijo Cato mientras una lenta sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios-. Nunca pareces aprobar a mis novias, ¿O sí Peeta? Es como la última vez que estuviste en mi camino. Ésta me ama casi tanto como la última. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me parece que atraigo a las damas.

Peeta lanzó a Cato al suelo. Él aterrizó con un ruido seco.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermana jamás -Peeta estaba furioso.

-Cato, me gustaría presentarte a alguien. Éste es el Sr. Seneca Crane. Él es el director de seguridad de la firma de mi padre. –Dijo señalando hacia el caballero, quien había permanecido en silencio y atento en todo este tiempo-. Ya estaba familiarizado con tu trabajo.

Cato lo miró con mucho odio en sus ojos.

Peeta continuó.

-Él va a llevarte a su oficina para interrogarte y darte las limitadas opciones que tienes. Él también va a discutir las diferentes órdenes de restricción que se emitirán a nombre de mi familia, la familia de Annie y Katniss.

Cato se levantó del suelo para que él y Peeta estuvieran a sólo unos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Típico de ti Peeta ocultarte detrás del dinero de tu papi -Se burló Cato.

Peeta se inclinó más cerca.

-No, yo cometí el error de ocultarlo la última vez. Ahora vamos a hacer esto público y no vas a tener un lugar en el cual esconderte. Todo el mundo se enterará del tipo de persona que eres realmente.

Peeta dejó sin habla a Cato mientras él caminaba hacia el Sr. Crane y comenzaba a darle instrucciones.

Cato, quien parecía un completo desastre, se tambaleó hacia atrás y adelante. Me miró, quizás notando por primera vez que estaba en la habitación.

-Kat ¿Cómo pudiste? Peeta Mellark entre todas las personas. Tú incluso dijiste que él era un snob consentido ¿Verdad?

Me congelé horrorizada de que Peeta hubiera escuchado y sintiéndome repulsiva de mí misma por pensar eso de él, por contarle eso a Cato y él se aprovechó de mí.

-Él cree que es mucho mejor que nosotros.

-No me compares contigo.

-Entonces, finalmente aprendiste lo que traté de decirte. Estas personas realmente no valen la pena excepto por lo que tú puedes sacarles. Lo curioso de esto es que la hermana de Peeta ni siquiera importaba. -Él sonrió ligeramente.

Algo en mí se rompió. Me quedé allí de pie y observé cómo esta horrible persona se divertía hablando mal de la hermana de Peeta.

Él agarró mi brazo.

-Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que vieras las cosas a mi manera. No estés aquí y pretendas que eres mejor que yo. Querías estar en el juego también ¿O no? Sabías que no era suficiente saber tocar el piano. Estás en La Pradera porque quieres tocar los mejores pianos en los mejores lugares. Eso no es nada de qué avergonzarse pero te estás engañando a ti misma si crees que puedes conseguirlo sólo con talento. Necesitas conexiones. Tienes la parte del talento pero tienes que hacer lo que sea para conseguir esas conexiones sin importar el costo.

Empujé su brazo lejos de mí.

Cato se inclinó y susurró a mi oído.

-No seas ingenua. Tú y yo estamos cortados por la misma tijera.

-¡Déjala en paz! - Peeta se acercó para intervenir pero antes de que yo incluso lo notara estaba llevando mi puño directo a la cara de Cato.

Cato cayó al suelo y el dolor aumentó en mi mano derecha.

Los ojos de Peeta se ampliaron mientras él trataba de levantar el inconsciente cuerpo de Cato

-¡Ay! -Acaricié mi mano palpitante. Peeta rápidamente corrió al área de cocina y puso algo de hielo en una toalla.

Nunca había golpeado a nadie en mi vida entera. Nunca siquiera había pensado en ello. Sin duda sentí el impulso en mis primeras semanas en La Pradera pero nunca pensé que realmente lo haría.

Peeta tomó mi mano entre las suyas y aplicó el hielo en el lugar del impacto.

El Sr. Crane se arrodilló cerca de Cato para comprobar el alcance de sus lesiones, luego levantó su mirada y finalmente habló: - Peeta –Le dijo y señaló hacia mí-. Me gusta esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaban? Bueno pues aquí estoy con un capitulo concluyente en el cual PON FIN la historia del despreciable Cato está llegando a su fin. Nuestro adorado Peeta además de ser por naturaleza un hombre al que amamos aquí fue el héroe y no es para menos… ¿Y qué me dicen del gancho derecho de Kat? Jejejeje me divertí a lo grande.

 **Erika** : Yo también amé la excusa de Peeta aunque no fuera cierta y creo que Kat también por su reacción. Aun no acaban de darle su merecido a Cato del todo. Creo que la respuesta sobre lo de Annie está en el próximo capítulo al igual que una a la pregunta que todos hemos estado haciéndonos…

 **Katnisspeetax100pre:** A mí también me encanta que Kat se haya dado cuenta que los hermanos Mellark a pesar de tener dinero son personas maravillosas. Puntos para Peeta.

 **Emily:** ¡Un gusto poder llamarte por un nombre! (Bonito por cierto) Ya viste que Johanna se ha mantenido caprichosa hasta último momento… Jeje me doy el lujo de actualizar a diario porque al ser una historia adaptada la tuve lista muy pronto, sin embargo, he agregado cosas para hacerla más interesante y tendré que escribirle un epilogo si la audiencia lo pide pues la historia original no lo tiene.

 **Laura:** Bueno, creo que Johanna no ha madurado ni un poquito y gracias a la audacia de Peeta en si no le ha pasado nada más que una terrible borrachera, al que si no acaban de pasarle cosas es a Cato y me da gusto decir que se las merece.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para visitarme aquí…

Besos, BEsos, BESos, BESOs y más BESOS…

Giselle.


	26. Chapter 26

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **He estado tan ciega."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 26**

Mientras que el Sr. Crane esperaba a que Cato despertara Peeta me llevó a su suite para ver a Annie y a Johanna.

Annie estaba en el baño haciendo que Johanna tomara una ducha. Peeta fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una taza de café.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta habitación? -Miré a mí alrededor en la magnífica suite del hotel que ocupaba casi toda la planta superior. Me senté en uno de los sofás grandes acolchados en la sala de estar que daba a la ventana hasta el suelo con una magnífica vista. Estaba agradecida de tener algo que me distrajera del dolor punzante en mi mano.

Peeta se encogió de hombros. -Necesitábamos una llave para subir las escaleras y esta era la única habitación que tenían disponible. ¿Cómo está tu mano? -Se acercó, desenvolvió la toalla y con sumo cuidado examinó mi mano mientras yo sentía una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Eso fue una estupidez. No sé qué me pasó.

-Cato Cartwright… eso es lo que se apoderó de ti.

-Peeta, lo siento mucho.

-No tienes que seguir pidiendo disculpas. -Tomó otra toalla y la puso bajo el agua fría-. No es que no disfrutara del espectáculo pero tienes que tener cuidado con tus manos Kat. -Ni siquiera había pensado acerca de cómo mi pequeño estallido violento afectaría mi forma de tocar. Peeta envolvió cuidadosamente la toalla alrededor de mi mano.

-Gracias.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. No sé lo que habríamos hecho sin ti de verdad.

Parecía triste por mi comentario. -Creo que hoy me escondí detrás de mi dinero.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿La habitación? ¿El Sr. Crane? Supongo que tenías razón acerca de mí después de todo.

Tomé una de sus manos con mi mano buena y la apreté fuerte.

Él pareció sorprendido y un poco nervioso incluso. -Lo que hiciste fue considerado y amable y yo, yo...

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Annie salió escoltando por el brazo a una Johanna envuelta en una bata de baño. -Te vas a dormir un rato y voy a tratar de pensar en cómo explicar todo esto a mamá y papá. -Arrastró a su hermana a la habitación y la puso en la cama.

Cuando Annie volvió a nosotros en la sala de estar estaba claramente nerviosa y agotada.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó cuándo vio mi mano.

-Oh, nada. -Estaba completamente avergonzada por mi comportamiento.

-Peeta ¿Cómo puedes estar riendo? -Annie lo regañó.

Me di la vuelta y vi que Peeta estaba de hecho riendo. -Lo siento Annie pero yo… -Se volvió hacia mí-. ¿Quieres decirle tú o lo hago yo?

Estaba horrorizada de que mi reputación estuviera a punto de empeorar. No podría decir si sería mejor ser conocida como golpeadora que como un caso de caridad pero entonces tal vez la gente pensaría dos veces antes de meterse conmigo...

Annie nos miró a ambos con recelo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Parece que la señorita Everdeen ha estado escondiéndonos uno de sus muchos talentos -Dijo Peeta-. Uno que por cierto, me gustaría haber conocido antes pues me habría planteado las cosas de una manera muy diferente.

-¿Qué? -Annie negó con la cabeza en confusión.

-Golpeé a Cato -Admití.

-No lo golpeó, lo noqueó –Añadió Peeta divertido.

Los ojos de Annie se abrieron de par en par. -¿Qué tu qué? ―Su impacto se desvaneció rápidamente y antes de darme cuenta empezó a interrogarme sobre cómo me sentía al respecto.

-Perdón -Interrumpió Peeta-. Por mucho que me encantaría saborear esos detalles me tengo que ir. Me dieron la habitación por la noche así que siéntanse libres de estar aquí. Voy a encárgame de las cosas con la recepción para que así no tengan que explicar los gastos de hotel a sus padres. El Sr. Crane y yo tenemos que hacer algunas cosas.

Annie y yo expresamos nuestra más profunda gratitud a Peeta y luego llené Annie con los detalles de lo ocurrido en la sala después de que ella se había ido.

-No puedo creerlo de Peeta. Si no fuera por él...

Annie se vio herida por un momento. -No puedo ni siquiera empezar a pensar en ello. Tampoco quiero pensar en lo que voy a decir a mis padres.

-Algo tiene que hacerse con Johanna. No hay manera de que pueda volver a La Pradera después de esto. -Ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana-. Sólo estoy cansada y ya no quiero hablar más de Johanna. Mañana me encargaré de ella. Estoy segura de que va a estar ida por un tiempo. Por ahora hay algo más que me gustaría saber.

-Cualquier cosa. -No me podía imaginar por lo que Annie estaba pasando.

Estaba dispuesta a hablar de lo que quisiera con el fin de distraerla de la pesadilla de hoy.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo tú con Peeta Mellark? -Me guiñó un ojo.

Luego de sonrojarme y sentir mi corazón un poco acelerado le conté sobre el día anterior a Annie. Ella sabía que su madre era una artista de algún tipo pero no se había dado cuenta de que era una pianista famosa.

-¿Y? –Annie me incitó a darle más detalles.

-¿Y qué? -Le respondí-. Ahora sé que Peeta Mellark no es la encarnación del mal. Yo, sin embargo, al parecer soy una pésima juez de carácter. Destruyo a casi todo el mundo cerca de mí.

-No puedes castigarte por Johanna. Ella habría encontrado a Cato con el tiempo o a alguna otra versión de él. Siempre podría meterse en problemas pero en este caso no estamos hablando de eso, déjame decirte que sé muy bien que tú eres la razón por la que Peeta estaba aquí.

-Lo sé… fui afortunada de que estuviera conmigo cuando llamaste.

Annie negó con la cabeza. -Eso no era lo que quería decir Kat, me refiero a que él no hizo todo esto por mí, ni siquiera lo hizo para vengarse de Cato. Sí, esos probablemente fueron enormes factores pero estoy bastante segura de la razón más poderosa fuiste tú porque él evidentemente aún está enamorado de ti.

-No creo… -Dije débilmente.

No quería admitir que esperaba que los sentimientos de Peeta por mí no hubieran cambiado pero si así hubiera sido realmente no podía echarle la culpa de ello, después de todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho era lo más lógico. Los dos últimos días habían sido geniales pero no podían borrar el pasado.

Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento mis sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado inmensamente. Estaba empezando realmente a sentir algo por Peeta Mellark y me emocionaba y asustaba en partes iguales reconocer lo que era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Quiero empezar excusándome porque el capítulo fue realmente corto para lo mucho que estamos esperando pero prometo que todo se dará a su debido tiempo ¿Cómo les ha parecido la apreciación de Annie sobre los sentimientos de Peeta? Y más aún ¿Lo que nos acaba de confesar Kat?

 **Isabella Marie JR** : Si, yo también disfruté que Kat hubiera noqueado a Cato y por lo visto a Peeta también le encantó. Yo creo que el hecho de que Kat reconociera por fin sus sentimientos hacia Peeta es el comienzo de algo interesante.

 **Laura** : Es cierto, Annie debe amarrarse los pantalones con su hermana revoltosa. A mí también me encantó lo que dijo el Sr. Crane y más lo que Peeta expresó al respecto en este capítulo. Que lastima que no le arranco los dientes a Cato XD.

 **Yessi** : ¡Saludos!

 **Erika** : Tienes razón en cuanto a los pederastas, en definitiva todos los delitos son reprochables pero el abuso y acoso a menores de edad es imperdonable. Bueno pues ya vimos que Cato recibió su merecido y además de todo se emitieron órdenes de restricción contra él y nuestro Peeta cada vez es más adorable.

 **Doremi** : ¿Sabes? No lo he dicho muchas veces pero adapté esta historia no solo porque tuviera relación con mi libro favorito sino también porque amé la manera como los lectores cambiarían gradualmente su opinión sobre los personajes y principalmente sobre Peeta pues primero era el chico engreído y snob que cualquier mujer detestaría, luego uno muy reservado pero algo prejuicioso y ahora además de un héroe es todo lo que una chica desearía tener a su lado. Una especie de príncipe azul.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Que bueno escuchar que las cosas van mejor y no es nada malo que opines al respecto de lo de tu tía pues si alguien está sufriendo mucho lo mejor que puede pasarle es poder descansar. Es lógico que a la familia le duela pero es porque a veces somos egoístas y pensamos primero en nuestro propio dolor -el que sentimos al perder al ser querido- que en el que esa persona está padeciendo. Por otra parte y respecto al capítulo vemos que el horrible Cato ha recibido su merecido y creo que ya no escucharemos más sobre él. La cosa se pone interesante.

Gracias por leer y un saludo a los nuevos seguidores de la historia.

Besos,

Giselle.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

 _ **"A veces la última persona en el mundo con la que quieres estar es la única persona sin la que no puedes estar..."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 27**

Me pasé el resto de las vacaciones de primavera mirando el teléfono todo el tiempo. Ingenuamente pensé que Peeta me llamaría. Me mandó algunos mensajes preguntando sobre mi mano pero eso fue todo y no quería molestarlo después de todo lo que había hecho para salvar a Johanna de Cato pero esperaba que en verdad deseara verme otra vez.

Por primera vez estaba emocionada por regresar a La Pradera, tanto que incluso acepté la oferta de Annie de llevarme, especialmente porque sus padres estaban llevando a Johanna de forma separada. Después de que Annie les había contado sobre el comportamiento de su hermana menor, el Sr. y la Sra. Cresta amenazaron a Johanna con meterla a un estricto internado católico en el distrito 10.

Incluso fueron hasta el lugar para que ella pudiera ver los uniformes, las monjas y la verja de seguridad -y lo más importante, ni un solo chico a la vista-. Creo que el término "Asustar para enderezar" fue creado por lugares como ese.

En realidad nada había cambiado en la escuela después de las vacaciones de primavera pero me sentía algo esperanzada. El recital sería en un par de semanas y a pesar de no haber practicado tanto como hubiera querido por lo de mi mano adolorida estaba progresando con la rapsodia.

La práctica con la orquesta empezó la semana en que regresamos y aunque la mayoría de los integrantes me detestaban aún más por ser solista en el concierto todo marchaba bien.

Incluso estaba emocionada en el trabajo convencida de que Peeta volvería a visitarme regularmente. Pero no lo hizo. Ni siquiera hubiera sabido que había regresado a Los Vencedores de no ser por Annie pero afortunadamente, ella había vuelto con Finnick lo que significaba que estaba feliz… y que yo podría obtener información sobre Peeta.

Annie volvió de una cita de muy buen humor.

-Finnick piensa que sería buena idea si algunos de nosotros fuéramos a cenar juntos el sábado.

-¿Algunos de nosotros?

-Sí. Sé que generalmente odias estas invitaciones pero pensé que tal vez quisieras ir esta vez pero si no quieres…

Annie no era de las que bromeaban así pero después de cómo la había molestado todo el año sobre salir creo que me lo merecía.

-Creo que puedo sufrir e ir.

Me dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Gracias por sacrificarte.

-Para eso están los amigos y hablando de amigos. ¿Sabes cuáles de los amigos de Finnick van a ir?

Traté de parecer inocente.

-Déjame pensar… no sé, Finnick tiene tantos amigos….

No me iba a dejar salirme con la mía.

-Bien. ¿Peeta Mellark va a estar ahí?

-Mellark… Mellark… -Annie se golpeteaba los labios con los dedos repitiendo el apellido―. El apellido me es familiar. Sí, creo que va a ir.

-Gracias. Creo que podría hacer una aparición por allí, no quiero ser grosera.

Sonrió.

-No, no querríamos eso. Además, va a ser muy divertido.

¿Cuántas veces me había dicho Annie lo mismo? ¿Cuántas veces me había burlado de su buena disposición? Pero por primera vez pensaba que iba a ser divertido.

Fuimos de las primeras en llegar al restaurante. Annie se sentó junto a Finnick a la cabeza de la mesa y yo me senté junto a ella. Puse mi bolso en el asiento de al lado reservándolo para Peeta. Algunos otros estudiantes empezaron a llegar incluyendo a Gale y Madge quienes se sentaron justo en frente de mí. Sólo había otros dos asientos disponibles. Uno junto a mí y otro al otro extremo de la mesa.

Peeta entró y se disculpó por llegar tan tarde. Le sonreí y me miró brevemente. Quité mi bolso del asiento y lo puse en el suelo junto a mí pero él le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó en el otro lugar.

Finnick anunció que uno de sus amigos acababa de mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que no iba a poder ir así que ya habíamos llegado todos.

Mi ánimo se puso por los suelos cuando me di cuenta que pasaría mi noche con Annie y Finnick hablando a un lado mío, Madge y Gale en frente de mí tratando de hablar de todo y yo intentando de escuchar la conversación de Peeta al otro lado de la mesa y a mi derecha un asiento vacío.

Traté de estirarme para escuchar lo que Peeta decía tratando de encontrar una forma de unirme a la conversación pero no tenía sentido, había cuatro personas entre nosotros y en realidad no conocía apenas a ninguna de ellas. Intenté atrapar su mirada y sonreírle para mostrar que era una persona amistosa y no la horrible persona que le había gritado por invitarme al baile.

Pero Peeta sólo miraba al frente y asentía para responder a lo que le decían. Estaba desesperada por tener la confirmación de que nuestros encuentros amistosos en las vacaciones no habían sido suerte.

-Así que -Finnick dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del grupo-, es bueno estar de vuelta. Las vacaciones estuvieron maravillosas pero extrañaba estar con mis amigos. -Miró a Annie y le guiñó un ojo-. ¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones?

Finnick hizo que Madge empezara y lentamente todos alrededor de la mesa hablaron de sus casas en la playa y claro de los arreglos y preparativos para el baile. Esperé pacientemente el turno de Peeta para ver si me mencionaba pero cuando le tocaba hablar solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nada especial. Sólo pasé el tiempo con mi familia. -Miró a la persona frente a él dando a entender que no iba a decir nada más.

Así que había recibido mi confirmación sólo que no del tipo que yo deseaba. Estaba claro que Peeta ya no tenía interés en mí.

-¿Kat? -Me dijo Finnick. Estaba en un trance y no me di cuenta que era mi turno.

-Fue un buen descanso, gracias. -Miré hacia Peeta-. Unos amigos me visitaron y fue divertido. Y también yo… yo fui a un concierto maravilloso en el Justice Hall…

-¿Qué? ¿No fuiste de compras para el baile? -El chico junto a Peeta preguntó.

-No voy a ir al baile.

Uno pensaría que después de esta embarazosa revelación -Al menos para esta gente- habría una pausa en la conversación pero la simple mención de la palabra "baile" incitó discusiones sobre reservaciones para la cena y planes para la fiesta posterior por toda la mesa. Tal vez no querían reconocer que yo no iba a ir.

A pesar del hecho de estar rodeada por más de una docena de personas en un restaurante lleno un sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de mí. Ciertamente no era la primera vez que me sentía sola en el campus pero esto era peor. No sólo porque me sentía sola sino por el recordatorio al otro lado de la mesa de lo que pude haber tenido. En este punto, podía bien estar al otro lado del mundo pero siempre habría alguien con quien quería estar que ya por lo visto no deseaba lo mismo que yo.

-Lo siento chicos pero tengo que dejarlos. –Me levanté de la mesa y vi por primera vez que Peeta me observaba pero lo ignoré.

-¿De veras tienes que irte? –La voz de Annie parecía triste.

-Tengo deberes pendientes. –Dije mirándola esperando que entendiera lo que quería decir. -Te veo en el dormitorio. –Concluí antes de darle tiempo a mis lágrimas para que hicieran su aparición delante de todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Que mala suerte la de Kat, al parecer Peeta ya no está interesado en ella ¿Será posible? ¿Acaso se lo merece por testaruda? Naaa yo creo que no pero me encantaría escuchar sus opiniones al respecto.

 **Erika** : Bueno, todo parecía ir muy bien hasta el momento pero ya no sabemos que pensar. Al parecer Annie se ha amarrado un poco los pantalones con su hermana y Cato definitivamente desapareció. En fin habrá que seguir conectados para ver qué es lo que pasa y como se resuelve este embrollo.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Nop, vivo en Colombia así que no tendré que participar de tu horrible trabajo XD, yo nunca me he metido de lleno en eso pero en varias ocasiones he sido jurado electoral en mi país. ¿Tienes que hacer lo mismo? ¿O eres de logística o algo así? En fin, con respecto al capítulo creo que Kat si va a tener que esforzarse.

 **Laura** : Jejejeje tú y tus comentarios divertidos pero ¿Qué ha pasado con Peeta aquí?

Muchas gracias y sigan comentandoooo…

Besos,

Giselle.


	28. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Tal vez perdonaría su vanidad si no hubiera ofendido la mía pero no importa, dudo que volvamos a hablar."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 28**

Cuando estuve en el dormitorio me puse a pensar en las razones del comportamiento de Peeta pero vi que era algo demasiado inútil y sólo había una cosa en la que debía estar centrada en este momento: mi presentación en el recital de la siguiente semana.

Me lancé a las prácticas pasando a través de mi pieza una y otra voz todos los días. Sentí más presión cuando noté los posters del recital de primavera con mi nombre allí:

" _ **Presentando la Rapsodia de Rachmaninoff en un Tema de Paganini por**_

 _ **Katniss Everdeen y la orquesta de La Pradera."**_

Durante las clases me quedaba mirando a mi escritorio y fingía que era un teclado pasando la pieza en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Yo estaba en La Pradera para recibir una educación para ser mejor en música. La graduación, los chicos, todo lo demás era solo una distracción para mí en este punto. Ignoré a todas las chicas hablando sobre el baile el cual era una semana después del recital. Yo los pasaba como si ellos estuvieran en un desfile de modas en el pasillo. Ni siquiera miraba sus vestidos de diseño.

Nunca había estado tan concentrada en una presentación en mi vida. Me encontré a mí misma enojándome cuando la orquesta no podía seguir el ritmo o alguien perdía su señal. Una parte de mi estaba convencida que lo estaban haciendo a propósito ya que había un deseo entre los estudiantes de verme caer de bruces pero iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para hacerlo bien. Ellos podrían meter la pata pero una vez que empezara a tocar no había nada que realmente pudiera pararme.

La tarde de mi presentación llegó. Brevemente vi a mis padres para un almuerzo tardío pero casi no podía comer. Mis nervios estaban tomando lo mejor de mí. El auditorio de La Pradera era un edificio viejo con vitrales y un gran balcón.

Todas nuestras actuaciones de música y teatro se llevaban a cabo en este espacio donde se cabían cerca de 500 personas. Era una tradición para los padres el venir para los recitales y siempre había una lujosa recepción después.

Me senté en la parte de atrás del escenario en un salón de práctica con mis audífonos prendidos escuchando la rapsodia. Nuestra presentación era la última de la velada y no quería distraerme escuchando las varias presentaciones por los miembros de la orquesta y los otros estudiantes de piano.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Cerré los ojos e intenté algunos ejercicios de respiración para calmarme. Estuve a punto de gritar cuando alguien me tocó en el hombro para notificarme que ya era hora.

Estábamos vestidos con trajes negros largos hasta el piso. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño suelto que Annie me había hecho. Esperaba en las alas mientras los miembros de la orquesta tomaban sus lugares en los aplausos de la audiencia. La Srta. Donner luego tomó el centro del escenario y me llamó para hacer mi entrada.

Traté de caminar con confianza pero sentí mis nervios crecer con cada paso. Alcé la vista hacia las luces cuando tomé mi arco y estas temporalmente me cegaron así que no pude ver a la audiencia.

La luz blanca que se quemaba en mi mirada me dio algo en qué concentrarme mientras me sentaba en el piano. Suavemente guie mis manos arriba y abajo hacia las teclas. La Srta. Donner estaba esperando mi señal para empezar y yo necesitaba este rápido momento para re-familiarizarme con las teclas, he tocado el piano desde hace más de una década pero este pequeño ritual era algo que hacía antes de cada presentación.

Quería, de alguna manera conectarme con el instrumento antes de tocar. Miré hacia arriba hacia la Srta. Donner y le hice señas con la cabeza. Ella levantó su batuta y toda la orquesta levantó sus instrumentos para atender. En ese preciso momento yo estaba casi llena de deseo de comenzar. Los nervios disminuyeron y este torrente de energía se precipitó fuera mientras yo esperaba un movimiento para comenzar la pieza.

La Srta. Donner sacudió la batuta hacia abajo. Las cuerdas empezaron a sonar y yo respondí con acordes. El principio era el más fácil -Si cualquier cosa de Rachmaninoff pudiera ser considerado fácil- y pronto me encontré en la zona donde dejé que mis dedos hicieran lo que había practicado con ellos. Felizmente se deslizaron a través del piano mientras yo me entregaba a la música.

Así era como realmente me sentía viva. No importaba si estaba respondiéndole a la orquesta corriendo o con grandes cantidades de notas o calladamente construyendo una anticipación para la próxima variación, no había ningún otro lugar donde quisiera estar aparte de La Pradera, en este escenario, con esta orquesta.

Casi quince minutos en la pieza mientras empezaba la decimoctava variación, la audiencia empezó a aplaudir. Esta sección era mi favorita no solo porque fue tocada en muchas películas románticas sino también porque era hermosa. Cuando la orquesta se me unía sentí un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras finalizábamos esa sección tomé una profunda respiración. Necesitaba cada gramo de mi energía y concentración para llegar al final, entonces empecé a abordar las ejecuciones de desafío de Rachmaninoff, un hilo de sudor comenzó a hacer su camino por el lado de mi cara. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba respirando por más o menos el último minuto mientras martillaba el teclado. Cada nota sonó y me incliné hacia delante en las teclas.

Era una carrera hacia el final y luego de una última corrida y el crescendo de la orquesta, todo se sumergió en silencio mientras tocaba los últimos dos acordes. Dejé caer mis manos a mi lado, exhausta. La audiencia se volcó en aplausos.

Miré a la Srta. Donner y ella me hizo señas para que me levantara. Mientras lo hacía me envolvió en un gran abrazo.

-Gracias Katniss -Susurró en mi oído- ¡Eso fue grandioso! Estreché mi mano con las dos violinistas sentadas en las primeras sillas, Rue y Seeder lo que es habitual cuando se toca en una orquesta. Finalmente le di la cara a la audiencia y noté que estaban de pie. Me incliné e hice un gesto hacia la orquesta quienes luego se levantaron.

Por primera vez los examiné y noté que no todos estaban de pie, muchos estudiantes de mis clases estaban sentados mirando completamente aburridos pero sus padres parecían impresionados.

Y luego en la tercera fila vi a mis padres, ambos con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, traté de contener las mías pero al ver a Peeta, Prim y a su madre de pie al lado de mis padres las lágrimas sorprendieron mi sistema inevitablemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció la presentación de Kat? Alma Coin y sus hijos fueron a verla. Eso sí que es algo interesante principalmente por nuestro adorado Peeta. Debo comentarles que no nos quedan muchos capítulos, esta historia está llegando a su fin pero les tengo noticias, otra historia viene en camino y es de mi total autoría…

 **Katnisspeetax100pre** : ¡Ana! ¿Cómo la viste? Aun no se resuelven las dudas pero te aseguro que estamos en momentos decisivos, sigue un poco con intriga.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Mi país es maravilloso, tiene los paisajes más bonitos que puedas imaginarte, amamos el fútbol y somos gente cálida y trabajadora ¿Qué te puedo decir?... Con respecto al comentario Peeta tiene sus razones para mantenerse alejado y pronto todos las conocerán aunque eso le ha servido de lección a Kat.

 **Erika** : Jejejejeje. Peeta no se parece en nada al que era al principio te lo aseguro y cuando sepas la razón de tu ausencia sonreirás aunque eso fue bueno para que Kat aceptara las cosas.

 **K.** : Thanks for your comment. It´s true, Kat needed a lesson and who better to give it so she fights for what she wants. Also, thank you for your opinion about the story.

 **Mellisaaa:** Gracias por tu apreciación Srta. Lo de Peeta lo sabrán pronto.

 **Laura:** Se lo merece claro, pero ambas sabemos que si amas a alguien de verdad no lo olvidas tan fácilmente. Todo tiene justificación y esto no es la excepción.

 **KatheMQ** : Jejejeje, esa es la ventaja de actualizar diario. Qué bueno que te encante la historia porque a mí me fascina ponerla.

Gracias como siempre…

Besos,

Giselle.


	29. Chapter 29

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Se lo debo todo. Me dio una lección que fue, por cierto, muy dura al principio, pero también muy provechosa."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 29**

La recepción tuvo lugar en el mismo sitio donde había sido la fiesta de bienvenida al comienzo del semestre. Estaba muy bien decorado con flores y velas y yo me encontraba teniendo dificultades para encontrar a mis padres pues en cualquier momento en el que trataba de localizarlos alguien se acercaba y me felicitaba. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las personas que se acercaban a mí eran adultos; ni siquiera una interpretación inspiradora de Rachmaninoff iba a borrar el sello de beca que estaba en mi cara.

Después de agradecer efusivamente a la directora por sus amables palabras me dirigí directamente hacia la comida ya que sabía que era donde más probablemente estaría mi padre.

-¡Ahí estás! -Exclamó él mientras sostenía un plato lleno de bocadillos.

Mamá se acercó rápidamente y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Oh Kattie! -Sentí mi barbilla crisparse mientras ella me sostenía-. Estuviste maravillosa. Haymitch y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Papá se inclinó y me plantó un beso en la frente.

-Asombrosa. No tengo idea de dónde sacaste todo tu talento, sin duda no fue de ninguno de nosotros.

Mamá le pegó.

-Me prometiste que no la avergonzarías.

Mis padres siempre eran muy sensibles respecto a su comportamiento en La Pradera. Nunca se habían controlado a sí mismos cuando yo había estado en la escuela en casa y desde luego que no les preocupaba avergonzarme delante de mis amigos en La Veta pero creo que los padres de las señoritas de La Pradera los incomodaban aún más que a mí.

-¡Kat! -Prim corrió hacia mí con una docena de rosas rojas-. Esto es para ti de parte de "todos nosotros". –Hizo énfasis en lo último.

-¡Gracias! -Olí las flores-. No debieron molestarse.

-Tonterías. –Alma Coin se acercó a mí y puso las manos en mis hombros-. Es costumbre que el solista reciba rosas especialmente después de tan excelente interpretación. Eres brillante cariño.

-Gracias. No tiene idea de cuánto significa eso viniendo de usted. –Todavía no podía creer que Alma Coin supiera siquiera quién era yo pero en ese momento ella no era la única persona de la cual quería escuchar una opinión.

Me volví con ilusión hacia Peeta quien se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

-Sencillamente maravillosa.

-Gracias. No puedo creer que vinieran.

-Desde luego que íbamos a estar aquí. No nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada. -Me sonrió y por un momento sentí que el Peeta de las vacaciones de primavera estaba de vuelta.

Por segunda vez esa noche un sentido de urgencia se apoderó de mí pero esta vez no era para interpretar era para confesar. Agarré a Peeta del brazo y comencé a conducirlo fuera del salón.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? -Pregunté.

-Por supuesto. -Parecía sorprendido por mi atrevimiento pero no tan sorprendido como yo misma.

Llegamos afuera del lugar y se quedó allí con una mirada de asombro en el rostro.

-Así que... -Traté de averiguar lo que quería decirle. Durante semanas no había querido nada más que hablar con él pero pensé que él sería el que comenzaría con la conversación. Me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces desde que lo había conocido él incitaba nuestras conversaciones. Mi trabajo había sido solo responderle groseramente.

-Lo siento, Peeta. Realmente lo siento.

Peeta me miró fijamente.

-Te sigo diciendo que no hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte.

-Sí lo hay. Siento haberle dicho todas esas cosas horribles de ti a Cato, que pensaba que eras un snob engreído. -Su mandíbula se apretó al oír esas palabras- pero el asunto es que tú no eras el snob. Lo era yo. Tenías razón, yo tenía un problema con la gente con dinero. Construí un muro a mí alrededor. No quería salir lastimada pues cuando te conocí parecías como cualquier otra persona en Los Vencedores y te rechacé a pesar de tus esfuerzos por llegar a conocerme mejor, por cambiar mi mentalidad obstinada.

Tal vez tenemos mucho más en común de lo que pensaba. Tú no querías confiar en ningún estudiante becado y realmente no te culpo después de lo que hizo Cato y saber cómo eso te afectó... e incluso después de eso, aún pudiste ver más allá de mi situación y verme a mí. Estoy tan horrorizada por mi comportamiento.

Trataste de ser amable conmigo y yo sólo te rechacé. No tuviste por qué hacer ninguna de esas cosas: regalarme el abrigo, las flores y las entradas para ver a tu mamá, presentarme a tu familia y ayudar con Johanna, de hecho, no te culparía si no quieres volverme a hablar pero la cosa es que estoy lista para derribar el muro y realmente espero que podamos ser...

Repentinamente no sabía qué decir a continuación. No podía decir "amigos" cuando en el fondo sabía que no era eso lo que quería de Peeta.

Peeta se cruzó de brazos.

―Kat, ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que el baile es el próximo fin de semana?

-¿El baile? No, en absoluto.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien porque hay algo que debes saber. No tengo ninguna intención de volver a invitarte al baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola. Quiero empezar el día de hoy respondiéndole a alguien que no dejó su nombre pero si un mensaje un poco duro, supongo que eres administrador del sitio cuando tomas la vocería, sin embargo, antes de publicar he leído las normas para las tres historias que tengo aquí, de las cuales esta es la única adaptación la cual hice porque el libro base –Que de cierta forma también es una adaptación de una historia muy conocida por cierto- me pareció genial para estos dos personajes que tanto ama el público en general. Haces referencia a situación de plagio pero para que esto hubiera sido totalmente así yo no solo habría tomado la historia sino que también la habría puesto a nombre mío cuando otro es el autor. Cuando estás haciendo una investigación o cualquier trabajo puedes recurrir a lo que otros han hecho o escrito para basarte siempre y cuando los menciones. Además en el plagio se supone que atentas contra la seguridad económica del autor, tal vez me equivoco y aun así decidan tomar cartas en el asunto como dices pero me parece injusto que quieran cerrar mi cuenta cuando las otras dos historias que tengo aquí –Una en construcción- son de mi autoría e incluso la que ya empecé a escribir. Por otra parte haces una crítica personal que me parece muy respetable acerca de tus gustos como que no pega para nada lo que he puesto acerca de academias y bailes de graduación en el POBRE distrito 12, pues empiezo por recordarte que ese lugar no existe, tal vez se asemeja a muchos países del mundo haciéndolo una metáfora del hambre y los padecimientos de la humanidad pero THG es ficción. Por otra parte veo además que te molestan mucho las adaptaciones pero resulta que he visto que muchísimas cuentas aquí han hecho adaptaciones en las cuales como hice yo, se reconoce al autor original, hace poco vi una cuenta con aproximadamente 10 historias y todas eran adaptadas, entonces ¿Fanfiction las cerrará todas? Entiendo tu punto de vista y me parece excelente que defiendas a los autores a los cuales yo admiro porque estoy en proceso de ser escritora -empezando por aquí- pero creo que entonces sería una buena medida que no dejaran publicar una historia adaptada desde el principio y no que te dijeran que tienes que borrarla cuando ya casi se termina de poner. Por ultimo quisiera decirte que cuando entré a Fanfiction lo hice porque aquí pude leer miles de historias –Adaptadas y originales- en las cuales dos personajes que amo viven diferentes situaciones, por ahí leí que debíamos promover la compra de los libros originales y en eso estoy de acuerdo, además te confieso que yo personalmente tengo las colecciones de todos los libros que he mencionado en mi perfil como mis sagas favoritas además de otros tantos y todos son originales porque amo leer del propio ejemplar pero lo que busca aquí la gente no es eso, son las mismas historias pero con estos personajes específicamente, para vivir otro tipo de aventuras que la talentosa y admirada Suzanne Collins no nos ofreció en su maravillosa creación. La idea de adaptar esta historia surgió del entretenimiento que podía significar para quienes vienen leyendo lo que escribo, que quiero recordar, en las otras dos historias es mío.

Ahora responderé a los demás…

 **Laura** : si, Kat es muy talentosa y lo ha demostrado y el hecho de que haya asistido la familia Mellark como viste ha significado mucho para ella.

 **Katnisspeetax100pre** : Jejejejeje ya dejaste de estar intrigada supongo… Aunque hay que reconocer que Peeta fue duro aquí.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Siii, olvide mencionar la comida de mi país que también es maravillosa, en especial la lechona que es mi favorita. En fin para ti que eres partidaria de que Kat debe sufrir un poco, yo creo que Peeta le rompió el corazón con sus últimas palabras.

 **Doremi** : Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo ¿Qué tal este?

 **KPFREIRE** : No problem. I think you're a little disappointed by what happened at the end of the chapter but quiet, which he said has a reason for being. ¡I promise!

 **Erika** : Bueno, la razón no se hace muy evidente aquí, pero si podemos continuar sin problemas pronto lo sabrás.

 **Alejandracottom** : Gracias Srta. Guatemalteca (¿Así se dice?) mi nueva historia ya tiene prologo y dos capítulos, si no tengo problemas con la cuenta la subiré al término de esta pero esa no avanzará tan rápido porque la estoy escribiendo yo misma a diferencia de esta que es una adaptación.

Gracias por todo.

Besos,

Giselle.


	30. Chapter 30

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **Si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado tendría que decirle que me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma y la amo, la amo, la amo, no quiero estar sin usted otro día."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 30**

Las palabras de Peeta colgaron en el aire por lo que pareció como una eternidad. A decir verdad sólo hubo unos cuantos segundos entre la frase y lo que siguió pero para mí aquellos segundos fueron dolorosos.

Una persona puede pensar en muchas cosas en dos segundos: cuán tonta ha sido, cuán horrible ha sido, que quizás no es mejor que Delly Odair después de todo o incluso que quizás La Pradera la ha cambiado en el peor sentido.

Intenté desesperadamente esconder cualquier emoción de Peeta. Él tenía todas las razones para no querer ir al Baile de Graduación conmigo y realmente a mí no me importaba el baile de todas formas.

Me importaba Peeta.

Aunque él ya me había dejado claro que no tenía ninguna intención de cometer el mismo error dos veces y por lo que me quedaba claro yo era ese error. Al menos en esos dos segundos pensé que lo era y por ello mi primer impulso fue huir discretamente disculpándome con la excusa de volver con mis padres.

-¡Kat espera!… -Dijo tomando mi muñeca para luego colocar una hebra de cabello detrás de mí oreja cuando me di vuelta hacia él―. El Baile de Graduación es un evento estúpido y sin importancia. En las últimas semanas he visto a mis amigos pedirles a chicas que ni siquiera les gustan que vayan con ellos al baile. ¿Por qué? Para poder tener una cita. Es una tradición tonta a la que no tengo ningún deseo de llevarte.

Asentí. Intentado por segunda vez esta noche luchar contra las lágrimas aunque me daba cuenta que estas eran una clase distinta a las de antes. Mi corazón estaba empezando a partirse en dos.

Peeta tomó mi mano enlazando sus dedos con los míos y yo sentí una corriente eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo entero.

-Eres de lejos demasiado importante y especial en mi vida para llevarte a semejante evento tan aburrido.

Lo miré sorprendida mientras él sonreía y se hincaba en una rodilla sobre el piso.

-Katniss Everdeen ¿Me harías el maravilloso honor de no ir al Baile de Graduación conmigo?

Lo miré inexpresivamente por unos segundos. Luego lo asimilé todo: Estaba arrodillado frente a mí haciéndome la mejor propuesta de todas. No pude evitar reírme ante su hermoso gesto.

-Sí, lo haré.

-En su lugar ¿Evadirías el baile conmigo y me dejarías llevarte a nuestra primera cita?

Me sonrojé de inmediato pero no dudé. -Sí.

Se puso de pie y enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en nuestro primer acercamiento real desde el baile en la fiesta de Finnick.

-No te imaginas el tormento que han significado para mí estas últimas semanas.

Retrocedí.

-¿Por qué?

Peeta suspiró.

-Pareces olvidar quién es mi madre. Sabía que lo mejor era no asediarte mientras estabas preparándote para el concierto, especialmente sabiendo que tienes un gancho de derecha bastante feroz pero me estaba volviendo loco, moría de ganas de verte y estar cerca de ti como ahora…

El darme cuenta de que Peeta no estaba ignorándome por mi comportamiento del pasado fue un gran alivio.

-¿Y tu ausencia en la cafetería?

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a mí oído.

-Lamento informarte que tengo todos tus turnos en mi calendario y te veré mañana en la noche.

-Gracias por la advertencia. -Posé mi cabeza contra su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Oh y una cosa más sobre la que debería advertirte. –Estaba tan cómoda en sus brazos que acaricié su hombro con la cabeza para que continuara-. Voy a llevarte a una cita muy casual y muy no-Los Vencedores. No habrá cristales, ni platos especiales y lo más importante, nada de locas fiestas de graduación. Sólo tú, yo y algo de deliciosa comida italiana.

-Suena perfecto.

En ese momento levanté mi rostro y ligeramente fui consciente de que mis padres, su madre y su hermana habían salido del lugar seguramente para buscarnos. Sus ojos azules brillaban y se encontraron directamente con mis ojos grises y por primera vez en mi vida desee con todas mis fuerzas que un chico me besara.

Y lo hizo.

Sus labios se unieron con los míos en una melodía suave como las que muchas veces yo había interpretado en el piano y ligeramente fui consciente del "¡Por fin!" jubiloso que acababa de soltar Prim. En ese instante no hubo nada más que nosotros y cuando nos separamos ambos sonreímos con auténtica alegría.

Ahora todo era más que perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Esto ya prácticamente se está acabando y como prueba de ello, por fin se resuelve el enigma de la actitud de Peeta…

Al invitado: Nunca he querido tergiversar tus palabras pero aunque no mencionaste la situación específica, es eso a lo que hacen referencia las reglas, en fin, no pretendo ponerme a discutir contigo acerca de lo que está bien y lo que no y mucho menos acerca de lo que te gusta o no leer en una historia. Solo quisiera decirte que no me parece la manera como atacaste a los administradores llamándolos inútiles, te recuerdo que otra de las reglas a las que tanto estas apegada dice que este es un espacio donde se ayuda a construir y que aunque das tus críticas no tienes por qué ofender. Como sea, si tanto te molestan las adaptaciones y los "inútiles" de los administradores no las borran entonces simplemente no las leas, tú mismo(a) has dicho (Con datos numéricos por cierto) que son más las historias originales ¿Por qué te complicas tanto?

 **Laura:** Aquí tienes la respuesta a lo que ha pasado y creo que Peeta le ha hecho una mejor invitación ¿No crees?

 **KPFREIRE** : YOU'RE RIGHT. Katniss take lightly Peeta´s words but all satisfactorily resolved. ¡And there was even a first kiss!

 **Erika:** Reconcíliate con Peeta jejejejeje…. Creo que se lo merece ¿No?

 **Ady Mellark87:** La lechona es un cerdo relleno con arroz y otras cosas que es delicioso, en otras partes lo llaman solo lechón, no sé si en tu país se conoce algo así. Por otra parte aquí se resolvió el conflicto y aprovecho para anunciar que el próximo capítulo que pondré ya es el final.

 **Katnisspeetax100pre** : ¡Ana! Ya empezamos a despedirnos de esta historia y me alegra que te haya gustado pero tranquila que la nueva ya tiene unos capítulos escritos… Así que no me extrañaran por mucho tiempo…

Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas constructivas…

Besos,

Giselle.


	31. Chapter 31

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión.

" _ **No podría decirte qué momento, qué lugar, qué mirada o qué palabra sirvieron de base. Hace ya demasiado tiempo. Lo que sí sé decirte es que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba metido hasta el cuello."**_

 _ **O.P.**_

 **CAPITULO 31**

La noche del Baile de Graduación llegó. Annie pasó la mayor parte del día consiguiendo un bronceador en spray, manicura, pedicura y arreglándose el cabello.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres tomar algo prestado para esta noche? -Ofreció.

Bajé la vista hacia mis jeans y mi blusa con cuello en forma de V y sacudí la cabeza. -No, estoy bien.

Ayudé a Annie con su vestido, un hermoso traje rojo sin tirantes. Salimos hacia la sala común y voluntariamente les tomé fotos a todas antes de que llegara la prensa. Madge también estaba hermosa en su largo y ajustado vestido crema.

Todas lucían impresionantes -Incluso Delly quien estaba yendo con un tipo del distrito-. Cada cabello tenía spray para permanecer en su lugar, cada uña estaba pintada a la perfección, todo hecho al estándar de una apropiada dama de La Pradera.

Les deseé a todas una buena velada y bajé la larga escalera. Por debajo de mí había docenas de chicos de Los Vencedores metidos dentro de esmóquines y con ramilletes de flores en mano. Estaba segura que mi apariencia común era lo último que esperaban ver pero ellos no eran a quien estaba buscando.

Peeta dio un paso delante de la multitud; destacaba como un pulgar hinchado con sus jeans, camiseta y zapatillas deportivas. Se acercó para besar mis labios y ambos nos reímos.

Sostuvo mi mano y nos metimos en un taxi. Mientras nos alejábamos pensé en todas las chicas que iban al Baile de Graduación esta noche. Tal vez estaban felices con sus pestañas falsas y extensiones de cabello pero eso no era lo que quería para mí.

Cuando llegamos a un bonito pero sobrio restaurante italiano Peeta se bajó del taxi para abrirme la puerta e inevitablemente recordé su gesto durante el viaje a la cabaña de los Odair y sonreí; como habían cambiado las cosas desde aquella vez.

Pasamos toda la velada hablando sobre anécdotas divertidas y algunos planes que ambos queríamos realizar y fui más que feliz porque durante toda la noche mientras no comíamos Peeta sostuvo mi mano agarrada a la suya encima de la mesa.

Me encantaba verlo sonreír y desenvolverse como un chico normal y me sorprendí a mí misma pensando en lo mucho que él me gustaba ahora, en la forma como me había enamorado gradualmente del chico más bueno del mundo, de otra de las excepciones de Los Vencedores y supe que Annie no era la única afortunada.

-Esta noche estás preciosa Kat.

Me ruboricé ante su comentario.

-Tú no te quedas atrás Peeta.

Ambos sonreímos igual que lo habíamos hecho durante toda la noche.

-¿Sabías que Prim me interrogó sobre nuestra "primera cita"?

Mi estómago se retorció un poco al recordar aquello pues esa fue la excusa que él le dio a su hermana para poder ayudarnos a Annie y a mí a encontrar a Johanna.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que lo había arruinado todo pero que estaba esperando la oportunidad para reivindicarme contigo y entonces ella me dio toda una serie de consejos para que nuestra "segunda cita" fuera extraordinaria.

Sonreí ante la idea.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y estas poniéndolos en práctica?

-Eso intento. -Dijo sonriendo mientras se llevaba mi mano a su boca.

-Peeta ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

Dudé un segundo pero lo hice -¿En qué momento te enamoraste de mí?

La pregunta no pareció sorprenderlo.

-Esperaba que lo preguntaras alguna vez. En el pasado no hubiera aceptado que me pareciste hermosa aquella noche en que te vi con tu vestido negro en la fiesta de bienvenida, ahora soy capaz de afirmarlo pero no creo saber el momento exacto en que estuve perdido por ti, solo sé que cuando fui consciente de ello ya estaba hasta el cuello, sin embargo, quiero resaltar lo encantadora que te viste con esa mancha de mocca en tu pómulo en cierta ocasión.

Me sonrojé al recordar mi reunión con la caravana que partía a la cabaña de ski de los Odair cuando una Delly furiosa me riñó por llegar tarde y el mismo Peeta sonrió por ver mi cara manchada. Parecía que hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquello.

-¿Y tú?

El que me devolviera la pregunta no estaba dentro de mis planes.

-¿Yo?

-¿En qué momento sentiste algo diferente por mí?

La verdad me había detenido a pensar mucho últimamente en eso y me pude dar cuenta que mi cambio hacia él inició cuando me obsesioné con el e-mail que me había enviado, sin embargo, estaba segura de que todo había empezado cuando…

-Ha pasado gradualmente y a penas lo he notado pero creo que mis sentimientos por ti empezaron a crecer desde que te vi parado en la puerta de la casa de Alma Coin recibiéndonos a mí y a mi madre.

Lo vi sonreír ciertamente satisfecho y cuando la cena se hubo terminado salimos del restaurante tomados de la mano y caminamos bajo la noche.

Un momento después nos detuvimos y Peeta volteó a verme con sus ojos brillantes y tomando mis dos manos a la vez.

-Te quiero Kattie.

Sus palabras solamente me hicieron más feliz de lo que era y me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna duda, haber aguantado tantas groserías en La Pradera había valido la pena y no solo por mis triunfos académicos o musicales sino también porque lo había conocido a él.

-Te quiero Peeta.

Sonriendo me tomó de la cintura mientras yo entrelazaba mis manos en su cuello para sumergirnos en un tierno beso que hizo que la noche se llenara de luces a mi alrededor.

Tal vez las chicas de la academia bailarían esta noche y tendrían su momento para brillar pero yo sin duda había conseguido algo mucho mejor que eso porque lo que Peeta y yo estábamos empezado era mejor que cualquier Baile de Graduación o vestido de diseñador.

Lo que él y yo teníamos era real.

 **FIN**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

¡Hola otra vez! Nótese mi afán por terminar de publicar esta historia pues quiero empezar YA a publicar la que estoy escribiendo y de la cual mi amiga Ana Karen me pidió un adelanto. Bueno pues puedo decirles que se desarrolla en el Capitolio y es una historia donde todo comienza en el lugar equivocado. No puedo decirles más porque perdería el factor sorpresa. Como les he dicho es de mi autoría y creo que luego de los incidentes ocurridos con Becada me retiro de las adaptaciones XD aunque eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir porque tengo ideas para por lo menos dos historias más si el tiempo y mi nuevo empleo me lo permiten.

 **Nym Stark** : De nada y veo que eres una lectora muy dedicada porque la terminaste en tiempo record. Pues aquí está el final. Espero tu opinión.

 **KPFREIRE** : I think the same as you about Peeta. He´s just perfect. I wish he were a real person. Then I want to remind you that this work is not mine and although it has many words that if they are, the credit is all of Elizabeth and Suzanne. ¡Thank you for Reading!

 **Laura:** Si, todos lo perdonamos y más porque eso es lo que hace el amor.

 **Ady Mellark87** : Jejejejeje yo valoro todos los comentarios y las conjeturas que se hacen, cada quien es libre de imaginarlas y expresarlas, conmigo no te preocupes, ya me pasó una vez y normal, no hubo problema. Por otra parte te contesto que sí, tengo una historia nueva que ya estoy escribiendo juiciosa en mis ratos libres. Vamos a ver cómo me va con ella.

 **Katnisspeetax100pre:** Para ti y para todas Anita, la historia por fin tiene nombre y es "The Other Guy" y conforme esta se ha acabado empieza esa. Qué bueno que podré contar contigo para que sigas leyéndome.

 **Alejandracottom:** lo bueno es que viene otra en camino que se está gestando de manera positiva. Ahora solo me resta saber si la leerás. Saludos Srta. Guatemalteca.

Gracias por leer y por acompañarme durante este camino que en realidad fue corto pero para mí muy divertido. No les digo que las extrañaré porque en breve estaré de nuevo aquí pero tengo una pregunta ¿Alguna quiere epilogo –A parte de Ana que ya me lo manifestó-? Porque como ese no está incluido en la historia original deberé escribirlo y será un placer. XD

Besos,

Giselle.


	32. Chapter 32

**DISCLAIMER:** Esta historia no es mía. Le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes como bien saben son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Yo solo he unido ambas cosas por diversión, aunque este apartado en particular lo he escrito totalmente yo.

" _ **Me gusta. Lo amo. Y no es orgulloso, me equivoqué, estaba totalmente equivocada respecto a él. Si supieras cómo es en realidad…"**_

 **EPILOGO**

No puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan nerviosa hasta el punto de tener las manos frías y las piernas de gelatina.

-Kattie, quédate quieta por favor. –Mi madre está algo impaciente con mi constante movimiento de manos tecleando en un piano invisible mientras intentan terminar mi peinado- ¡Esto será algo como la presentación de tu vida cariño!

Sonrío a mi madre.

Cuando por fin acaban de acomodar mi cabello recogido en un moño que termina en bucles sobre mi hombro derecho me levanto de la silla en la que he permanecido lo que creo han sido horas, para estirar un poco mis temblorosas piernas.

Además de peinarme me han maquillado y cuando me miro al espejo no me reconozco. Me veo diferente. Hermosa.

-Te ves preciosa cariño. –Alma se pone a mi lado en el espejo y coloca su mano sobre mi hombro libre.

-¡Y ahora el vestido! –Prim se acerca al enorme armario de su habitación y saca el portatrajes donde está el vestido que Cinna diseñó especialmente para mí.

Sé lo que todo el mundo debe estar pensando. Katniss y vestido de diseñador son palabras que nunca podrían haber ido juntas en una frase pero no pude hacer nada cuando Alma Coin insistió tanto. Nunca me atrevería a decirle que no a nada que me pidiera, a menos que eso hubiera sido alejarme de su hijo.

Prim lo coloca sobre la cama para que todas las que estamos aquí podamos observarlo mejor. Es un maravilloso traje estilo sirena sin tirantes y con algo de pequeña pedrería en la parte superior. Es sobrio pero muy elegante y personalmente me encanta.

-¡Te vas a ver maravillosa Kat! –Annie sonríe con auténtica alegría.

-Bueno pues creo que es hora de ponerlo en su lugar porque se nos hace tarde. –Mi madre trata de ocultar la emoción que siente en este momento pero sé que le es imposible y estoy casi segura que no tardará en derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción.

Entre mi madre y Alma me ayudan a entrar en el vestido con sumo cuidado de no estropear el maravilloso trabajo de la estilista y una vez ha encajado en mi cuerpo, Portia coloca el último toque en mi cabeza y estoy lista.

Me vuelvo hacia el espejo ante la mirada de mi madre, mi suegra, la estilista, mi mejor amiga y mi cuñada a quienes me contemplan con ojos brillantes.

-¡Estas hermosa Kattie! –Mi madre se acerca con lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Peeta se va a morir cuando te vea. –Prim sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Contemplo mi reflejo una vez más y me veo a mi misma como una mujer que ha madurado mucho en estos 5 años. No solo soy mayor, ahora siento que he crecido también como persona y ha sido de la mano del chico al que alguna vez llame "idiota pomposo" y con el cual ahora comparto la más maravillosa historia de amor.

Tuve la fortuna de graduarme con honores de la academia e ingresar a la más prestigiosa escuela de música del país y todo ello por mi propio mérito. Nunca gané el respeto de las esnobs con quienes estudié en La Pradera pero conseguí algo mucho mejor que eso: Una vida llena de éxitos labrados a punta de esfuerzo y el momento más significativo de mi vida a minutos de hacerse realidad.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me regresan al momento en el que me encuentro y cuando volteo a ver quién ha llegado me estrello con los ojos grises de Haymitch Everdeen.

-¿Están listas? –Mi padre llega a buscarnos vestido en un elegante traje y cuando me ve se detiene en su lugar.

-Hija, estás preciosa. –Se acerca a mí y me contempla como si fuera una obra de arte.

-Gracias papá.

-Bueno, ya es hora, no hay que hacerse esperar más. –Alma nos recuerda que es hora de salir y antes de ir a tomar su lugar junto con el resto besa mi mejilla. –Te veremos en un momento.

-Kattie, estoy muy feliz por ti. –Mi madre toma mi mano mientras trata de contener sus lágrimas.

-No llores mami, hoy es un día de solo alegría.

-Vamos a tomar nuestro lugar Sra. Everdeen. –Annie toma su mano y todas se van dejándome con papá.

-¿Estas lista? -Me ofrece su brazo mientras yo respiro profundamente y me encamino hacia mi lugar.

-Hagámoslo.

El camino es corto y cuando llego al lugar donde todo ha sido organizado empiezo a tranquilizarme y a llenarme de una alegría desbordante. El día de hoy que es quizás el más importante de toda mi vida está acompañado por las personas a las que más quiero y lo mejor, las que siempre me han valorado por lo que soy.

Empiezo a caminar en mi largo y hermoso vestido blanco del gancho de mi padre por la alfombra del centro dispuesta en el jardín trasero de la casa de verano de los Mellark, ante la mirada de mis amigos de La Veta, la familia de Peeta, mi familia, Madge, Gale, Annie y Finnick mientras la persona más importante entre todos los presentes me espera al final bajo un arco de flores blancas.

Luce hermoso en su traje negro. Al verme sonríe y yo le respondo de la misma forma sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. La presentación de mi vida está por dar inicio y será de la mano del amor de mi vida.

Una vez he llegado, mi padre besa mi mejilla y entrega mi mano a la de Peeta quien la toma con seguridad y se acerca para susurrarme al oído.

-Luces bellísima.

-Tu igual.

El sacerdote empieza a recitar las palabras mientras Peeta y yo mantenemos nuestros ojos en los del otro.

-Ponle el anillo y repite después de mí… _Yo Peeta Ryan Mellark_.

\- Yo Peeta Ryan Mellark.

- _Te tomo a ti Katniss Shrader Everdeen_.

\- Te tomo a ti Katniss Shrader Everdeen.

 _-Para amarte y cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe._

\- Para amarte y cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Peeta pone el anillo en mi dedo indicando que es mi turno.

- _Yo Katniss Shrader Everdeen_.

\- Yo Katniss Shrader Everdeen.

\- _Te tomo a ti_ _Peeta Ryan Mellark._

\- Te tomo a ti Peeta Ryan Mellark.

 _-Para amarte y cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe._

\- Para amarte y cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Pongo el anillo y nos quedamos tomados de la mano mientras el sacerdote recita la última parte.

 _-Por el poder conferido en mi los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia._

Peeta toma mi rostro entre sus manos y une nuestros labios en un casto beso mientras la multitud estalla en aplausos. El día del recital de primavera cuando recibí la ovación de los asistentes me sentí emocionada pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que siento en este momento.

La felicidad embarga todo mi ser y todo es gracias al chico de ojos azules que pasó de ser "el rey de los elitistas" al dueño de mi corazón.

Una vez nos detenemos me mira fijamente a los ojos y ambos sonreímos.

-Te amo chica becada.

-Te amo niño mimado.

Y vuelve a tomar mi cintura para besarme, esta vez con más pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _ **Presentando en concierto a la talentosa**_

 _ **Katniss Everdeen y la orquesta sinfónica de Panem.**_

 _ **Teatro Histórico del Capitolio**_

 _ **17 de marzo.**_

 _ **7:00 p.m."**_

 **-** Esta noche estarás grandiosa.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi esposo y me amas.

-Eso lo digo porque eres la más talentosa de todas las artistas. Sabes que soy una persona objetiva que rara vez se equivoca en estas cosas–Peeta besa mi oreja mientras me abraza por detrás.

Volteo y lo miro mientras mis manos acarician su cabello –¿Lo eres?

-Ya sabes, soy un hombre sin defectos. –Trata de ponerse serio pero no lo logra.

Sonrío ante la mención que hizo Delly Odair alguna vez mientras me dispongo a darle un beso cuando me indican que es hora de salir.

-Ve y déjalos con la boca abierta. -Dice besando mis labios suavemente.

Camino hacia el escenario del lugar con el que soñé toda mi vida y entonces lo veo. El segundo de mis amores iluminado por una luz tenue espera por mí mientras una cortina de aplausos me indica que es hora.

Respiro profundo y tomo asiento pasando mis dedos por las teclas de marfil del Steinway.

-Aquí vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Pensé publicar esto mañana pero en mi país técnicamente ya lo es porque faltan solo unos minutos para ello. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el que hayan estado conmigo durante el tiempo en que estuve editando esta historia. Siempre amé sus comentarios y a algunos de ustedes que han sido constantes los siento como mis amigos… A Ana Karen, Laura, Erika, Adriana, Alejandra, Kathe, Kethia Patricia, Isabella Marie, Doremi… Quiero enviarles un abrazo cordial y al resto de lectores mis más sinceros agradecimientos.

Espero que me acompañen en mi siguiente aventura que empieza en un rato más.

No responderé reviews porque ni les he dado tiempo de comentar, sin embargo, quiero saludar especialmente a mi compatriota Susybrok quien se acaba de unir al club de personas que leen mis historias.

Un abrazo inmenso y muchísimas gracias.

Giselle Jay.


End file.
